El dinero no compra la felicidad
by jnnfrmrz
Summary: Después de despertar en el hospital, Elizabeth, su madre lo envía a Forks con sus tíos. Allí conoce a sus primos, a Bella y al imbécil de su novio. ¿Como podrán terminar juntos con Jacob en medio?
1. Chapter 1

**los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephanie Meyer. Solo los tomo prestados.**

 **capitulo 01**

No quería volver a la vida que tenia. Esa vida donde lo tienes todo porque tus padres se sienten mal por no estar a tu lado cuando los necesitas; donde tienes que aparentar algo en la suciedad que no eres.

Mi padre se la pasaba de un país en otro comprobando sus diversas empresas en el ámbito tecnológico y electrónico. Es uno de los empresarios con más auge del país.

Mi madre con sus aires de grandeza se la pasaba de compras en Milán, New York, Paris o modelando para las más grandes casas textiles del mundo. Siempre frívola y arrogante conseguía los mejores contratos. Si fuera por mí le cerrara la puerta en sus narices solo por su actitud y sus exigencias.

Por lo tanto yo debía ser el hijo prodigio de la pareja, estudiando en uno de los mejores institutos de Chicago, vistiendo la colección del diseñador de turno, hablando con los socios e inversores de mi padre empapándome de lo que luego sería mi empresa, saliendo en las revistas con mi madre con un traje Hugo Boss, asistiendo a fiestas y pavoneándome por estas con una chica, hija de otro magnate, pensando en el futuro al lado de esa chica u otra con más potencial económico que sea bueno para la empresa.

Lamentablemente (para mis padres) no era así, por lo menos no en algunas cosas, no asistía a sus absurdas fiestas de yo soy mejor que tú (al menos no por voluntad propia), me negaba rotundamente a viajar solo por ir a una sesión de fotos donde Elizabeth haría creer a los demás lo buena y dedicada madre que no era, nada de conversaciones con los "amigos" de mi padre y mucho menos trajes de cinco mil dólares o más.

En esa familia solo existía la hipocresía y las constantes discusiones con mis padres.

Elizabeth y Edward Cullen eran la pareja perfecta que se amaban y eran felices, pero al parecer yo no entraba en la ecuación, ellos siempre se encontraban, tenían su enésima luna de miel hacían las veces de pareja recién casados, sin hijos y compromisos. Faltaron a todos mis actos de reconocimiento, a mis recitales de piano y todo lo que fue importante para mí.

Lo sé, soy rencoroso pero tampoco soy ciego para no darme cuenta que ellos no me querían, que solo era un estorbo y que ni siquiera se preocupaban por lo que me pasaba, bueno, solo cuando lo que hacía peligraba con salir en los periódicos.

Como esta vez.

—cariño, ¿cómo te sientes? —me preguntó acariciando mis cabellos.

—Mmm… triste —murmuré con voz rasposa.

—deberías estar feliz.

— ¿y seguir soportando este calvario? —me quejé aún con los ojos cerrados.

—no me gusta que pienses así, hay muchas cosas buenas que te pierdes buscando como hacernos la vida imposible.

Abrí los ojos y me fijé en el avejentado rostro de mi nana.

—A ti no te hago la vida imposible —le dije mirándola a los ojos.

—claro que sí, ¿crees que no me preocupa verte destruyendo tu vida? —me regañó.

—entonces no te preocupes por mí, te van a salir canas.

—hijo, ya tengo todas las canas que me podían salir con todas tus locuras para llamar la atención de tus padres.

Rodé los ojos mientras suspiraba.

Fijé mi vista en mi mano izquierda la cual estaba vendada hasta poco después de la muñeca.

—Eres muy joven para estar bebiendo así —me reclamó con ternura— y menos cuando te pones así de violento.

—No recuerdo nada —gruñí, aquí venía el regaño.

—deja que te lo recuerde entonces. Llegaste de la fiesta de tus amigos con una borrachera impresionante y te metiste en el estudio de tu padre…

—que nunca usa…

—Edward… —me reprochó, suspiró y siguió contando—. Asaltaste su minibar, llamaste a tu padre al que poco después le gritaste hasta del mal que se iba a morir y ahí se desató el huracán Cullen, arrojaste todo lo que había en el escritorio, los libros y la cristalería. Te clavaste varios en la mano y estoy muy segura que no fue por accidente. Te quedaste allí lo que restó de noche y cuando Stefan llegó y derribó la puerta te encontramos inconsciente con charco de sangre a tu alrededor. Los doctores dicen que un poco más y hubieras muerto.

— ¿y ya vinieron?

—solo tu madre. Tu padre está terminando unos asuntos con su empresa y se viene.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

—Dos días —respondió rápidamente.

—Tengo hambre —me quejé dando por terminado el tema.

—pues tendrás que esperarte a que suban tu comida, es decir, unas dos horas. Iré a avisarle al doctor que estás despierto.

Se levantó de la silla que estaba a mi lado de la cama y salió con paso decidido.

Miré a mi rededor, estaba en una aburrida habitación de hospital con su minimalista estilo. Me acomodé mejor en la cama.

Mi madre había venido, todo un acontecimiento. De seguro me reprendería por lo que había hecho y también porque me expulsaron del instituto, me daría uno de sus inútiles sermones y luego esperaría a papá para irse a no sé qué parte del mundo, tal vez al Caribe.

Sonia, mi nana, regresó con el doctor quien después de unas rápidas preguntas y una revisión general se marchó dejándonos solos.

Aún tenía sueño y los mimos de Sonia no hicieron más que dormirme.

—Despiértalo Sonia —oí la irritable voz de mi madre.

—señora, el doctor dijo que descansara todo lo que pudiera —dijo Sonia.

—me importa un bledo, despiértalo, estoy cansada de todo esto.

Abrí los ojos con pesadez y me encontré con los pardos ojos de mi madre. Su cabellera cobriza igual a la mía caía en suaves y perfectas ondas. Su vestido de alta costura desentonaba en aquella habitación, su sobretodo descansaba en el respaldo de la silla donde Sonia había estado sentada.

—Buenas tardes, hijo —el sarcasmo era palpable en la voz de mi madre.

—buenas tardes, madre.

— ¿puedes decirme por qué demonios hiciste eso? — ¡dios! Súper mamá ha hablado.

—Porque me dio la gana —le contesté levantándome un poco de la cama no sin dificultad.

—respétame, Edward Cullen, soy tu madre —me recriminó.

—Cuando te conviene, soy tu hijo —le recriminé a mi vez— dejémonos de tantas estupideces y hablemos como es.

En los ojos de mi madre pude ver la ira que se guardaba pero no me importaba atizarlo, no le tenía miedo.

—estoy cansada de tener que venir porque a ti se te ocurre hacer una de tus gracias. Has venido por sobredosis, arroyamiento, coma etílico, otra sobredosis, apuñalamiento, corte de venas ¿omito algo?

—más bien te sobran dos. Que me arroyaran y que me apuñalaran no fue mi culpa. El primero era un ciego que no se percató que yo iba pasando y el segundo me atracó y que me apuñaló por solo tener diez dólares en el bolsillo —repliqué.

—estoy muy decepcionada de ti ¿Qué dirán los periódicos cuando se enteren?

— ¡que me importa lo que digan los malditos periódicos, tus amigos y el resto del mundo! ¡Me tienen harto! —Grité— estás decepcionada porque soy algo que no le puedes vender a las revistas y la prensa amarillista.

Si algo teníamos en común era que teníamos un carácter fuerte, por lo que las confrontaciones entre nosotros eran épicas.

—No me alces la voz —dijo entre dientes conteniendo su furia.

— ¿o si no qué? ¿Qué me vas hacer? ¿Quitarme mi mesada? ¿Meterme en un manicomio? ¡Tal vez eso es lo que necesito!

— ¡dios! ¡Por tu culpa me salen canas!

—te sacas canas porque estas vieja, no porque yo te preocupe. Sinceramente, no sé cómo es que aún te contratan —me burlé.

La mano de mi madre impacto en mi mejilla con una fuerza increíble o tal vez era el hecho de que yo me encontraba débil. De cualquier forma caí en la cama y mi mejilla ardió como los mil demonios.

— ¡cuidado! Puede que un paparazzi este escondido y luego salga la noticia "Elizabeth Cullen abofetea a su hijo mientras este se recupera de una noche farra" —había golpeado su orgullo y lo seguiría haciendo.

—volveré cuando te den un calmante, no puedo hablar así.

— ¡ah! ¿Estabas hablando?

Su mirada destilaba veneno pero ella no era la única que estaba molesta. Sin decir una palabra más salió de la habitación.

— ¡adiós diva! ¡Cuidado se te rompe una uña! —exclamé antes que cerrara la puerta de un golpe.

La habitación quedó en silencio, Sonia estaba en una esquina bordando algo. Ella ya estaba acostumbrada a estas peleas por lo que ya no temblaba de pies a cabeza como una gelatina.

Cerré los ojos tratando de serenarme, estaba mareado y molesto al mismo nivel.

—estas muy pálido, Edward —dijo Sonia.

Abrí los ojos para verla acercarse y sentarse a mi lado para comenzar con su tarea de acariciar mi cabello.

—el doctor dijo que debes comer bien para que te repongas —dijo suavemente.

—Pues yo no he visto la primera bandeja de comida —repliqué.

—eso es porque te quedaste dormido antes que llegara.

—nana, búscame algo de comer, por favor… dime, ¿Cuántas veces te he suplicado por algo? ¿Cuántas veces te he suplicado por comida y algo de beber?

—de niño me suplicaste bastante porque te dejara levantarte de la mesa.

—en los últimos años, nana… —dije entrecerrando los ojos. Ella suspiró.

—Iré a ver que hay en el cafetín —dijo antes de besar mi frente y recibir una mirada furibunda de mi parte. Odiaba que hiciera eso y ella lo sabía.

Después de comer y darme una deliciosa ducha volví a acostarme para volver a dormir.

 **hola!**

 **he aquí mi nueva historia. ¿que les puedo decir?**

 **Habrá** **risas, llantos, sorpresas, un Edward con pensamientos muy particulares.**

 **Mi queridisima Babi Cullen, quien siempre está codo a codo conmigo (figurativamente hablando), apoyándome y ayudándome en cada palabra que escribo.**

 **recuerden dejar sus reviews, asi me hacen saber si valió la pena escribirla :)**

 **saludos:**

 **jnnfrmrz**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephanie Meyer. Solo los tomo prestados.**

 **Capitulo 02**

Salir del hospital fue como un acto suicida, los paparazis estaban por doquier y no dejaban de hacer preguntas que mi madre contestaba con un "sin comentarios" y con una mano sobre mi hombro. Claro, la madre dedicada y perfecta debía apoyar a su querido hijo en momentos como este. ¡Patrañas!

Elizabeth no se había aparecido en los dos días que estuve hospitalizado, y consiente, lo hizo cuando me dieron de alta y debía volver al intento de hogar. Prefería quedarme en el hospital.

En la limosina el silencio y la tensión podían cortarse con un cuchillo, miraba por la ventana sin nada más interesante que hacer. Por el rabillo del ojo podía ver a Sonia nerviosa, me moví para quedar a su lado y apoyar mi cabeza en su hombro. Mi madre desvió la mirada despectivamente.

El auto entró directamente en el garaje y una vez que se detuvo bajé de este para ayudar a Sonia a salir, mi madre salió por la otra puerta y caminó derecho al ascensor.

— ¿de verdad te sientes bien? —me preguntó Sonia mientras esperábamos a que regresara, mamá no nos esperó.

—Si nana, me siento bien —dije rodando los ojos— ¡hey! No tengo cinco años.

—Pues a veces te comportas como uno —me reprochó Sonia, la miré con fijeza— ¡no me mires así! Sabes que es verdad y lo que más da risa es que tus padres discuten contigo como otros niños más, discuten contigo como si no fueran padres e hijo.

—No lo somos —mascullé—, ellos no son mi familia.

—no digas eso, cariño, son tus padres, por ellos es que estas aquí y te dan cada una de las cosas que quieres, que necesitas.

—No todo —murmuré.

Una vez en el apartamento me dirigí a mi habitación sin mirar a los lados.

Ver la puerta de mi habitación me hizo sonreír, era allí donde pasaba la mayor parte del día, era más parecida a un centro de operaciones que a una recamara. La puerta estaba decorada con cintas de no pase, carteles de solo personal autorizado y a diferencia de las puertas de las demás habitaciones esta era negra como el carbón y lamina de aluminio estriado en la parte de abajo. Mis padres montaron en cólera cuando la vieron.

Pero al abrir me di cuenta de que alguien había entrado allí, habían movido cosas, por mas imperceptibles que fueran los cambios yo los notaba. Menos cuando entraba Sonia, ella tenía un talento innato para dejar todo en el lugar exacto.

—Alguien entró aquí, apuesto a que fue mi madre —dije entrecerrando los ojos, entrando a mi habitación dando zancadas.

Después de mirar fijamente mi habitación fui hasta mi escritorio y abrí la primera gaveta.

—sacó mi caja de cigarros y mi cartera que la había dejado ese día aquí antes de irme a la fiesta.

— ¡menos mal que te quitó esos infernales cigarros! No puedes fumar ¿lo recuerdas? —me protesto, luego su voz cambio a una más tierna— cariño, tal vez fuiste tú quien entró cuando llegaste…

—por muy borracho que haya estado no dejaría nada fuera de lugar. Aquí entró mi madre y tomó mi cartera y los cigarros, los cuales ya debían estar dañados por el tiempo que llevaban allí, y también registró en mi computadora pero no pudo hacer mucho porque no tiene clave.

—Edward, estas paranoico.

—el mouse está fuera de la almohadilla. También se metió en mi armario.

—vas a terminar loco con tus paranoias, tu obsesión por el orden y tus intentos de suicidio—Sonia puso los ojos en blanco.

—Eso no quita el hecho de que alguien se metió aquí —dije abriendo mi armario, más parecido a una habitación que a otra cosa.

Había varios paquetes y bolsas de las mayores casas de costura. Una en especial llamó mi atención. Era ropa hindú, enarqué una ceja ¿Qué demonios era esto?

Saqué la ropa del paquete y se la mostré a mi nana con una mueca.

Era una chaqueta negra encima de una bata (o como se llame) naranja y dorada. El pantalón era blanco, holgado, y unos zapatos negros del mismo estilo de la demás ropa.

— ¿de verdad cree que me voy a poner esto? —Le pregunté a Sonia quien se reía a más no poder— ¡nana!

—es que… es que ya quiero verte con eso puesto —dijo entre risas.

—no me lo voy a poner. Ni lo sueñes. Primero muerto —gruñí.

— ¿no cuenta el casi suicidio de estos días? —trató de bromear Sonia pero pude ver una sombra de tristeza en sus grises ojos.

—No hablaré más de eso —murmuré dejándome caer en la cama— por favor, tráeme mi tableta, recuerdo haberla dejado en la mesa de café de la sala. Planeo quedarme aquí hasta que la visita se marche.

—son tus padres y esta también es su casa. No son ninguna visita —me reprendió Sonia antes de salir de mi habitación.

Pasé la tarde en mi habitación acostado en mi cama jugando en la tableta o chateando con una compañera del instituto de donde me habían expulsado por agredir a un compañero.

Yo no empecé esa pelea, el muy idiota había estado molestando toda la semana y cuando le reclamé se fue de una vez a las palabras fuertes; yo no soy de mucha paciencia así que también discutí y él me golpeó en la mandíbula, le respondí y acabamos en la dirección golpeados, cansados y enemistados. Era la cuarta pelea en la que participaba por lo que el director no tuvo más opción que expulsarme de forma definitiva del instituto.

A la hora de la cena, después de mucho protestar, en vano, terminé sentado junto a mis padres a la mesa del comedor quienes, al parecer, no se habían percatado de que yo estaba allí si no hubiera sido por Sonia y las mucamas.

—señor Cullen, ¿desea que le traiga el postre o se lo lleve a su habitación?

—A mi habitación, gracias Paty —le sonreí.

—Paty, tráelo para acá —dijo Sonia que entraba en ese momento con un pequeño plato donde traía mis medicamentos.

—nana… —iba una amenaza implícita en mi tono de voz al cual ella hizo caso omiso.

— ¿Qué alboroto es este? —dijo mamá horrorizada. Enarqué una ceja.

— ¿Qué alboroto? La única que chilla aquí eres tú —solté sin pensar.

—Respeta a tu madre —dijo papá perforándome con los ojos.

—disculpa. Madre, no sé de qué estás hablando, aquí no hay alboroto, es solo una pequeña discusión entre Patricia y Sonia que ya está solucionado. Paty llévalo a mi habitación no tengo nada más que hacer aquí.

Me levanté de mi silla sintiendo la mirada de todos sobre mí.

—Mañana iremos a la fiesta de Karla —anuncio mi madre mirándose las uñas.

—Yo que pensaba que habían venido porque me extrañaban —dije con burla.

—Iremos todos, los tres —siguió mi madre.

—yo no voy —dije mirándola a los ojos— me niego a ir a una de esas estúpidas…

—cuida tu vocabulario —me amenazó mi padre.

—no iré. Punto —sentencie.

—iras, lo quieras o no —dijo mamá— esta fiesta es importante para mí y necesito que vayamos todos como familia. Ya has hecho mucho por mi reputación es hora que la enmiendes un poco. Iras a la fiesta, sonreirás, dirás que somos una familia feliz y que tu pequeña hazaña fue solo un accidente, te caíste y te doblaste la muñeca.

— ¿y qué te hace pensar que iré?

Elizabeth sonrió de manera enigmática. Eso no me gustaba.

Odiaba la ropa, odiaba la fiesta, odiaba el hecho de tener que estar en esta espantosa fiesta sonriendo como si me gustara. Lo odiaba todo.

Resultó que el disfraz era para la fiesta de la "queridísima" amiga de mi madre ¿a quién se le ocurría hacer una fiesta con motivo hindú?

Y lo peor de todo, por el medicamento que estaba tomando no podía tomar nada con alcohol. ¡Que alguien me saque de aquí!

En el salón había unas veinte mesas con diez sillas cada una. La decoración era toda hindú con exóticos arreglos florales de centros de mesa.

—buenas noches Edward, que gusto verte —me sonrió una chica pelinegra con una sonrisa— no esperaba verte por aquí. Nunca vas a las fiestas.

—buenas noches ¿Cómo estás? También es un gusto verte —le sonreí a la desconocida.

—muy bien ¿y qué te pasó en la mano? oí que pasaste unos días hospitalizado —metiche.

—me caí me di un fuerte porrazo en la cabeza y al parecer me doblé la muñeca también —ya estaba cansado de toda esta patraña.

Luego de unos diálogos más caminé hasta donde estaban mis padres hablando con varias personas. Me quedé parado al lado de ellos a la espera.

—allí estas, cariño. Estábamos comentando lo ansioso que estas por ir a la casa de tu tía Esme —dijo mi madre alegremente.

Enarqué una ceja.

— ¿tía Esme?

—Que olvidadizo eres, cariño, si tú mismo me dijiste que querías ir a la casa de tu tía Esme y quedarte una temporada —ella quería que le siguiera el juego.

— ¿Cuándo te dije eso? ¡Ni siquiera la conozco y mucho menos sé donde vive! —exclamé, yo no seguía jueguitos de nadie, y mucho menos de ella.

La mirada de mi madre no tenía precio al verse descubierta en una mentira. Su rostro se puso colorado de vergüenza y luego se intensifico por la ira. Ella me hizo venir a esta horrible fiesta, pues que se atenga a las consecuencias.

Su mirada de enojo iba dirigida a mí, exclusivamente. Le sonreí con burla.

—y dime, madre, ¿Donde es que vive mi tía? —le pregunté con fingida inocencia.

—En Forks —dijo entre dientes.

— ¿y eso donde queda? Lo siento pero no recuerdo haber oído nunca ese lugar.

Mi madre se me acercó de forma que solo yo pudiera oírle. Las personas con quien había estado hablando estaban entretenidas hablando con mi padre por lo que no nos prestaban atención.

— ¿Qué quieres? —me susurró furiosa.

—largarme de aquí ¿Qué más?

Me miró a los ojos diciéndome con palabras todo lo que no podía expresar en ese momento sin su debido escándalo.

—está bien, vete.

—gracias madre, te adoro —dije irónico.

Salí casi corriendo de allí, cuando estaba por cruzar la puerta me encontré con la chica que antes me había hablado.

— ¡hey! ¿Ya te vas? —me preguntó coqueta.

—pues sí. No tengo nada que hacer aquí.

— ¿y porque no vienes conmigo? Vamos un paseo, comemos algo…

Rodé los ojos.

—lo siento cariño, pero tendré que declinar tu oferta, mi chica ya me espera para ver una película hasta la madrugada en la sala, tal vez pase algo más, si sabes de lo que hablo —le sonreí.

Su reacción fue abrir mucho los ojos. Ella no sabía que mi chica era mi nana y que más que podía pasar era que me quedara dormido a mitad de película, babeando sobre la rodilla de Sonia.

—Adiós —le dije antes de escabullirme rápidamente y llevarme la limosina donde habíamos ido.

El chofer me llevó a la casa, en el camino de regreso no pude evitar pensar en las palabras de mi madre; me iría a quien sabe dónde queda Forks por no sé cuánto tiempo y con personas que solo había escuchado mencionar pocas veces por mis padres.

Esme. Sabía que era la gemela de mi madre, aunque no se parecían en nada. También sabía que estaba casada y que tenía dos hijos los cuales me habían agregado al facebook.

¿Qué iba a pasar con Sonia? La pregunta me llegó de improviso dejándome helado. No creía que se fuera a Forks conmigo; ella estaba sola, no tenía familia y no creía que se fuera a Forks conmigo. Otra razón era que yo en realidad no necesitaba a mi nana, pero seguía trabajando en la casa para hacerme compañía y vigilar que yo no hiciera ninguna estupidez. Pero si la necesitaba, nos conocíamos como las palmas de nuestras manos y le quería como a una madre. ¡La quería más que a mi madre!

Ella había estado conmigo desde que yo era un bebé llorón y baboso, como ella me describía. Se me iba a hacer muy difícil despegarme de ella.

Cuando llegué a la casa encontré Sonia viendo televisión, su mirada era triste a pesar de estar viendo una comedia.

—Hola —dije sentándome a su lado. Ella dio un pequeño bote en su puesto— ¿tan concentrada estabas en el programa?

Ella se rió un poco y me abrazó.

—Solo pensaba —medio me sonrió—, te dijeron ¿verdad?

— ¿lo sabías? —ella asintió con tristeza.

—tu madre me dijo cuando estabas en el hospital. Me dijo que ya no me necesitaban porque te mandarían con tu tía Esme para ver si estabas en un pueblito como en el que ella vive mejoraría esa agria actitud que tienes, palabras de tu madre. Además, que aun tengas una nana es de locos.

—es que hace mucho dejaste de ser mi nana, solo me acompañas para que no esté solo y hagas de ama de llaves.

—Lo sé, cariño —me sonrió— ¿Cómo te dijeron?

—Frente a unos amigos de ellos mi madre soltó la bomba creyendo que le seguiría el juego —informé— mi padre como siempre no se involucro pero llamó la atención de la gente con quienes hablaban.

—tu madre debe estar furiosa.

—Furiosa es poco —le sonreí—. Ahora, cambiando de tema ¿Qué vamos a ver hoy?

—lo que quieras, aunque una de acción estaría bien.

Esas eran las películas que a Sonia le encantaban, las románticas le daban sueño, las de terror no las veíamos por temor a que un susto afectara su corazón, las de comedia no le gustaban porque decía que eran muy obscenas y no les veía la gracia y por ahí se iba la lista de géneros de películas rechazados.

Tomé una cualquiera de la videoteca (habían películas de todos los años y de todos los géneros) de la sección de acción y una vez puesta en el reproductor me senté a su lado.

—Te ves bien con ese traje —sonrió mi nana.

—Cállate —repliqué, tenía que recordármelo— ya vuelvo.

Subí rápidamente a mi habitación donde me quité la ropa y me puse mi pijama. Después de cepillarme los dientes volví junto a Sonia.

Me estaba quedando dormido a mitad de la película cuando mis padres llegaron, nos miraron y luego de un escueto "buenas noches" subieron a su habitación. Sonia y yo nos encogimos de hombros y volvimos a nuestra película.

—Hijo, ve a tu cama —oí a Sonia mientras me movía un poco para despertarme.

Abrí los ojos con pesadez y de la misma manera me fui a mi habitación, chocando con todo lo que estaba en el medio, incluida mi puerta.

 **¡hola! ¿como estan? ¿que el su fin de semana?**

 **¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Edward es todo un caso. No es porque lo haya escrito yo, pero me encanta (no mas que el de Detalles Ignorados).**

 **gracias por sus comentarios y favoritos, es la forma en que sé que les gusta el fic. :)**

 **Gracias también a mi amiga y compinche Babi Cullen, sin ella ya hubiera abandonado fanfiction.**

 **espero sus comentarios, hay adelanto con cada uno que dejen.  
**

 **saludos:**

 **jnnfrmrz :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephanie Meyer. Solo los tomo prestados.**

 **Capitulo 03**

La semana había pasado con extrema rapidez, tan solo pensarlo me daba escalofríos. Nunca había pasado más de dos semanas fuera de mi casa y nunca había estado en una ciudad diferente a la de ella.

Tanto Sonia como yo nos la pasamos preparando todo para nuestra partida, ella a una pequeña casa que había adquirido hacia un tiempo y yo a la casa de mi tía.

¿Sería igual de antipática que mi madre? ¿De verdad me recibiría con los brazos abiertos? ¿Su familia? ¿Serian todos unos odiosos?

Está bien, estaba asustado, lo admito.

—abrígate bien ¿sí? —dijo mi nana conteniendo los sollozos mientras nos despedíamos en el aeropuerto.

—Y también tomaré mis vitaminas y todo eso —le sonreí acomodando su gorro tejido de color beige que se había volteado por todos los abrazos que me había dado.

—Y recuerda llamarme todos los días para saber cómo estas —siguió.

—Ten nana, para que te distraigas ahora que no estarás detrás de mí cuidándome de mis locuras —dije dándole un sobre— después me dices que tal te va, quiero ver como lo reorganizaste, me etiquetas en las fotos que subas ¿sí?

Que genial era mi nana ¿no? Sabia usar el Facebook, Instagram, Twitter, mandaba correos y pagaba las facturas por internet mientras revisaba el pin. No muchas viejitas hacían eso.

— ¿Qué es? —Me encogí de hombros con fingida inocencia—. Edward… —bufó rodando los ojos mientras me acercaba el sobre— sea lo que sea, no puedo aceptarlo. Ya tus padres me dieron una pensión exageradísima ¿tuviste que ver algo con eso?

—más o menos. Este es un regalo que te estoy haciendo, sabes que no soy bueno escogiendo obsequios. Además, necesitas distraerte ahora que no estaré.

—Edward…

—nana… —rogué. Ella bufó y guardó el sobre en su chaqueta.

— _Pasajeros con destino a Denver por favor abordar por la puerta cinco_ —estúpida voz.

A Sonia se le aguaron los ojos y me atrapó en un apretado abrazo, el cual le devolví.

—cuídate viejita, cuando regrese tienes que estar bien para irnos a ese restaurante que te gusta y comer lo que quieras —le dije con unas lagrimas recorriendo mis mejillas.

—lo mismo digo, si me entero que estas en el hospital por una de tus locuras te juro que te voy dar una reprimenda que nunca olvidaras.

—Adiós nany —me despedí besando su frente.

—Adiós pequeño Eddie —solo ella podía decirme así.

Caminé hasta la zona de abordaje donde mi madre esperaba, sin decir nada me tendió mi pasaje a avanzó en un claro mensaje para que la siguiera.

Por desgracia tuve que sentarme a su lado en el avión y no me dejó sentarme del lado del pasillo. No me gustaba viajar del lado de la ventana ya que le tenía cierta aversión a las alturas.

Llegamos a Denver donde tuvimos que esperar nuestro siguiente avión. Estas serian las once horas, cincuenta y siete minutos más largos de mi vida, sin contar el tiempo que pasaríamos en el auto para ir desde Port Angeles hasta la casa de Esme.

Por suerte mi reproductor y mi celular aguantaron todo el trayecto, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de mi computadora. También dormí bastante, algo que mi madre no pudo hacer.

Saliendo del aeropuerto de Port Angeles seguí a mi madre hasta una pareja. Eran Esme y su marido.

— ¡Elizabeth! ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte! —sonrió mi tía emocionada.

—Esme ¿Cómo estas, querida? —saludó mi madre en ese tono falso que usaba con todos a excepción de mi padre.

—Muy bien —sonrió Esme con autentica felicidad.

—Hola Elizabeth —saludó el marido de mi tía.

—hola Carlisle.

—Edward, cariño, ¡Cuánto has crecido! ¡Eres todo un hombre! —Saludó mi tía abrazándome, lo cual me dejó un poco desorientado—. Recuerdo cuando no eras más que un bebé que sonreía con todo el mundo menos con tus padres.

— ¡oh, vaya! —reí. Mi nana nunca me había dicho eso—. Sé que no me cae mi madre desde que era pequeño pero no tanto.

Mi madre desvió la mirada despectivamente y tía Esme se removió un poco incomoda por la situación que se había presentado.

—hola Edward, como sé que no me recuerdas… soy Carlisle Cullen —sonrió el marido de mi tía extendiendo su mano, la cual estreché devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Hola —le saludé, me caía bien.

Carlisle y Esme se parecían tanto y a la vez tan poco de mis padres, mi madre y Esme tenían el cabello castaño, aunque el de mi madre era más rojizo (cobrizo, como el mío), la misma estatura, nariz y ojos iguales.

Mientras que papá y Carlisle se parecían en lo rubios y en la contextura. Carlisle tenía los ojos azules como el cielo despejado mientras que mi padre los tenía verdes como los míos.

Sí, todo quedó en familia. Carlisle y mi padre son hermanos, así como Esme y Elizabeth.

—será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha, deben estar cansados de tanto viaje —dijo Esme sin dejar de sonreír.

Los seguimos hasta un mercedes negro donde metimos las maletas (no sé como entraron) y nos sentamos en el asiento de atrás, sentados lo más separados posible.

Recosté la cabeza de la ventana y me dediqué a ver pasar el paisaje frente a mí. Al principio casas, personas, tiendas.

Poco después comenzó a verse todo verde, arboles, troncos, piedras, todo.

Luego de rodar largo rato por carretera nos adentramos en el bosque en una muy cuidada senda de tierra que nada tenía que envidiarle la de asfalto.

—Bienvenidos —anunció tía Esme, antes que frente a nosotros apareciera una hermosa mansión blanca y muchas paredes de cristal.

Salimos del auto y ayudé a Carlisle con las maletas. Esme nos abrió la puerta.

Por dentro era tan bella como fuera, quizás hasta más. Un vestíbulo cuyas paredes de color blanco lo hacían ver más espaciosa, con los finos cuadros y plantas bien cuidadas y llenas de follaje.

—Los chicos estarán aquí para la cena —comentó Esme— vamos, les enseñaré sus habitaciones para que se recuesten, si quieren.

Subimos al segundo piso donde nos encontramos con un pasillo con dos puertas a cada lado y una escalera de caracol al final con la vista al bosque que colindaba la casa.

—estas son nuestras habitaciones: Emmett, Alice, la de Carlisle y mía y esta es la de invitados, esta es la tuya, querida —explicó Esme señalándolas puertas de derecha a izquierda— acompáñame, cariño.

Mi tía me tomó de la mano y me haló hacia la pared del fondo donde, una vez frente a ella, corrió una puerta secreta que ocultaba las escaleras que conducían a un piso enorme donde dos de las paredes eran de cristal y las otras dos de color blanco Tanto el piso y el techo eran de madera la primera más clara que la segunda. Una enorme cama dosel al fondo con la ropa de cama de azul índigo al igual que las cortinas.

De un lado, pegado de uno de los ventanales estaba un cómodo escritorio esquinero (el cual movería luego), una computadora de escritorio de un lado con su impresora y un video-beam apuntando al ventanal contrario a la que estaba. Una muy cómoda silla de cuero reposaba al lado del escritorio.

Pegado a la otra pared había un mueble de esos que le das a un control y sale el televisor. Había estantes con todos mis discos de música y mis libros. Dos puertas a cada lado del mueble, me imaginaba que una era el baño. Y en el medio un hermoso piano negro reluciente y tan pulido que podía ver mi reflejo en él. Y aún con todo eso quedaba un gran espacio.

—era el desván pero cuando Lizzie me llamó nos pusimos a trabajar para dejar todo listo para cuando llegaras, Carlisle y yo pensamos que te gustaría aquí ya que poco se escucha de los ronquidos de Emmett y los gritos de Alice por la mañana. Además que tienes más privacidad y todo.

—gracias tía, es muy considerado de tu parte —le sonreí.

—no hay porque. Solo organizamos ya que tus padres mandaron todo.

—no solo por eso, gracias por recibirme en tu casa a pesar que soy casi un extraño para ustedes.

—para nada cariño, eres mi sobrino, solo con eso dejas de ser un extraño para mí —sonrió—. Te dejo para que descanses, mas tarde te avisaré para que bajes a comer.

Casi podía verla dando saltitos. La miré extrañado, no estaba acostumbrado a comportamientos así.

Me dejé caer en la cama pensando en lo que me tocaba ahora. Por suerte mis tíos no eran como mis padres. Eran personas cálidas y alegres no como los fríos y arrogantes que tenia por padres.

No quise darle más vueltas así que me metí al baño a darme una ducha.

—Edward, es hora de comer —anunció mi tía asomándose por las escaleras. Dejé mi tablet sobre la cama y me levanté de esta con pereza.

—gracias tía, en un momento bajo —le sonreí mientras me ponía los zapatos.

Cuando llegué al comedor me encontré con que ya todos estaban allí. Una chica bajita de cabello negro en todas direcciones que sonreía alegremente. También estaba un chico alto, corpulento, intimidante. Sin embargo sonreía abiertamente formándosele hoyuelos.

Elizabeth y mis tíos también estaban allí charlando. Mi madre siempre con el porte elegante y refinado, hablaba como si estuviera con algún diseñador o alguien de su mundo mientras que mi tía hablaba relajada, antiparabólica a la actitud de mi madre. Carlisle también se daba cuenta de eso ya que veía a mi madre con incomodidad.

— ¡Edward! —chilló mi prima.

La enana se me abalanzó encima en un abrazo.

¿Cómo era posible que esta chica que prácticamente no me conocía se me arrojara encima como si llevara años sin verme?

— ¿hola…? —dije un poco desorientado.

La risa de mi tía se oyó en el comedor.

—Alice, estas asustando a nuestro invitado.

La chica se alejó un poco, riendo igual que su madre.

—Edward, ellos son mis hijos: Alice y Emmett —presentó Carlisle.

—Hola cerbatana —dijo Emmett antes de reírse.

—hola… —dije, no me gustaba que me pusieran sobrenombres.

Cuando nos sentamos a la mesa, tía Esme puso todo sobre la mesa y de allí cada quien se sirvió lo que quería. Mi madre parecía cohibida por esto, me reí por lo bajo y ella me miró como si quisiera lanzarme dagas por los ojos. ¡Qué bello es el amor que me tiene mi madre!

— ¿quieres que te sirva, madre? —le susurré de modo que solo ella me escuchara.

—puedo hacerlo perfectamente sola, gracias —siseó antes de comenzar a servirse.

Alice me miró divertida y yo le devolví la sonrisa.

La comida estuvo deliciosa, al parecer mi tía era muy buena cocinera. Luego de eso nos fuimos a la sala donde los chicos sacaron su consola de juegos. Me senté en una de las sillones apenas oyendo la conversación que mantenían Esme, Carlisle y mi madre, apenas fijándome en el juego de los chicos.

—Edward ¿quieres jugar? —me preguntó mi prima tendiéndome un mando.

—Mmm… sí, claro —le sonreí tomando el mando que me tendía.

Me senté en el suelo junto a ellos. Emmett colocó un juego de carreras y después de escoger nuestros autos comenzamos.

Este juego lo tenía en casa y me había cansado de jugarlo por lo que fue fácil ganarles. Las expresiones de mis primos eran muy chistosas. No podían creer que habían perdido.

—Tenía tiempo que no lo jugaba, pensaba que iba a quedar de ultimo —dije, en parte era verdad.

— ¿Cómo puedes tener tiempo sin jugarlo si salió la semana pasada? —preguntó Alice alzando una ceja.

—Mi padre los distribuye y hace como dos meses se lo mandaron para probarlo, él no lo haría así que lo jugué, llené el cuestionario por él y lo envié —comenté encogiéndome de hombros.

Sus bocas formaban unas perfectas "O". Me encogí de hombros y seguí revisando el juego.

Lo que no conté fue el hecho que mi padre no sabía de esa hazaña mía y cuando firmó el cuestionario pensaba que era otra sanción del colegio. Mejor para él, con eso se había ganado unos cuantos millones de dólares.

— ¿tienes más juegos que aún no hayan salido? —preguntó Emmett.

— ¿para esta u otra consola? —puede que sonara arrogante, pero en realidad no lo hacía por dármelas de nada. Solo quería agradarles a mis primos.

— ¿Cuáles consolas tienes? —preguntó Alice

—las ultimas del mercado. Puedo pedir que me traigan cualquiera y sus juegos —me encogí de hombros.

— ¡el nuevo Xbox! —Saltó Alice—, papá se niega a comprarnos uno —agregó Alice con un puchero.

—ok, deja que llamé a Sonia… —mi voz se fue apagando. Mi viejita, como la extraño—, ya regreso.

Dejando a los chicos confundidos, salí de la casa mientras llamaba a mi nana.

El teléfono repicó y repicó hasta que la llamada se cortó. Cuarto veces intenté antes que me alguien me respondiera.

—Edward Cullen ¿me puedes decir en qué demonios pensabas al regalarme una floristería? —Preguntó mi nana realmente molesta— pensaba no recibir la llamada pero sabía que estarías así toda la noche hasta que respondiera.

— ¡nana! ¡Yo también te extrañe! Es el mejor regalo que has recibido ¿verdad? —reí haciendo caso omiso a sus reclamos.

— ¿mejor regalo? ¿Estás loco? no es como si me estuvieras regalando un ramo de flores, estamos hablando de una tienda entera —me reclamó.

—nana, nana, cálmate ¿sí? —Le pedí preocupado— ¿recuerdas el pequeño negocio que compré cuando tenía quince años?

—claro que sí, lo compraste con tus ahorros del dinero que tus padres le mandan y que nunca gastas. Yo te motivé para ver si te distraías lo suficiente como para que no pensaras en el odio que le tenias a tus padres. Pero al parecer no sirvió de mucho ya que llevas los negocios en la sangre e hiciste de esa… experiencia un juego de ajedrez en el que sales ganando y dándote suficiente tiempo para seguir odiando a tus padres —suspiró.

—bueno, es ahora tu tienda, la sigo administrando para que no te agobie pero el noventa por ciento de las ganancias son tuyas. Es para que te distraigas y no te quedes sola en casa todo el día. Louis y Samantha te ayudaran con los pedidos y todo, solo dirigirás e inspeccionaras que todo vaya bien. Sé que era tu sueño montar tu propia floristería, vive aunque sea parte de este —le dije con una sonrisa que ella jamás vería estando tan lejos.

—al parecer tu don para los negocios desapareció. Me estas regalando tu tienda.

—una de mis tiendas nana. He logrado abrir varias sucursales por Chicago. Al parecer a la gente le encanta comprar y regalar flores.

— ¿tus padres siguen sin saber nada?

—por supuesto que no saben nada. Lo sabrán cuando quiebren y yo tenga que mantenerlos —dije divertido.

—claro, como digas. Ahora Eddie ¿Cómo es eso de que me tocaría el noventa por ciento?

—nana, sabes cómo son los negocios, puedes dar pero no todo porque entonces ¿Dónde quedó tu recompensa? Además, te la ganaste con creces pero yo también —dije con inocencia.

—Como diga, señor Cullen —dijo con fingido malhumor.

—yo no me parezco a mi padre. Yo trato a mis empleados con respeto, soy firme pero los respeto y les doy oportunidades —dije molesto—, mi padre aprovecha sus virtudes y cuando ya no le sirven los bota como a unos perros.

—Nunca has puesto un pie en la empresa, así que no puedes saber cómo él trata a su empleados —dijo con ternura— ¿y qué tal la estas pasando? ¿Tus tíos son como tus padres?

—No nana, son muy cálidos y mis primos son muy divertidos —dije sonriendo, lo sé, parezco bipolar— pero nada como tú, viejita. Te extraño.

—igual yo, cariño. Ahora ve con tu familia y diviértete.

—lo haré. Adiós, Sonia.

—adiós, hijo.

Me quedé fuera de la casa viendo, sin realmente ver, el bosque que colindaba con la casa. Todo era muy diferente a lo que conocía. El trato de mis familiares, mi habitación, el colegio, mis compañeros.

Me di cuenta que aunque no lo había buscado, aunque ni sabía que lo quería. Había encontrado un lugar donde podía botar todo por la borda y seguir mi camino sin pensar en los errores o los tropiezos que había tenido en Chicago.

Podía desechar lo que no me servía, lo que me molestaba, lo que me perjudicaba y quedarme con lo que realmente tenía valor para mí.

Aquella vida de niño adinerado y con hipócritas amigos se quedaría en Chicago, aquel chico que lo tenía todo pero que nada tenía valor se quedaría allá, ese ser que quería llamar la atención de sus padres y a veces con la esperanzas de dar su último respiro y así librarse de aquella "perfecta" vida no pondría un pie en este pueblo frio y húmedo.

Ese Edward que, hasta yo, a veces desconocía. Si, tenía mis veces donde quería dejar de existir, más que todo cuando estaba solo y triste. Pero para ser franco, morir me daba miedo.

Sí, soy un fenómeno.

En fin, no volvería a Chicago a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario. Porque volver sería caer en aquel agujero negro donde me encontraba.

—Edward, ¿no vas a entrar? —me preguntó mi tía desde la puerta con esa cálida sonrisa suya.

—eh…. Si… sí, voy enseguida —dije un poco ido.

Mi tía me sonrió aun más y entró. Después de hacer un par de llamadas más volví a entrar pero me excusé diciendo que estaba cansado.

Una vez en mi habitación busqué mi pijama en la maleta y después de asearme, me acosté.

A medianoche me desperté congelándome, el frio se colaba por uno de los ventanales que había quedado abierto y, maldita sea, estaba alto, tan alto como las copas de los arboles. Odio las alturas.

Después de cerrarlo registré las maletas en busca de una chaqueta gruesa que había metido.

No me gustaba el frio. Lo soportaba hasta cierto punto pero con una buena ropa de invierno y un chocolate caliente la mano.

Me había mudado a un congelador.

 **Hola! que pena con ustedes.**

 **Por causas mayores, no pude actualizar ayer (trancaron la via y no pude ir al trabajo, no tengo internet en mi casa)**

 **¿que les pareció el capitulo? ¿que les parece la familia Cullen?**

 **Gracias a Babi Cullen por toda la ayuda y me vengaré por esa amenaza en mis reviews.**

 **Gracias por sus reviews, ya saben que recibirán un adelanto como agradecimiento.**

 **Las actualizaciones seguiran siendo los lunes.**

 **Ok, creo que no me queda nada mas por decir.**

 **saludos.**

 **jnnfrmrz :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephanie Meyer. Solo los tomo prestados.**

 **Capitulo 04**

—Buenos días —saludé tratando de reprimir un bostezo.

—Buenos días —saludaron todos los que se encontraban en la cocina.

— ¿tienes frío, Eddie? —preguntó mi primo con burla al verme con la chaqueta puesta, un gorro y guantes.

—sí, si tengo.

—entonces ten. Una buena taza de café te repondrá —me sonrió tía Esme poniendo una taza en mis manos.

—Gracias —dije sentándome al lado de Alice, que me miraba con una extraña expresión en el rostro— ¿dime…?

— ¿esa chaqueta es de la edición limitada de Calvin Klein? —me preguntó Alice tomando la manga de la chaqueta para inspeccionarla.

—Eh… no lo sé… — ¿de verdad me estaba preguntando eso?

— ¡si lo es! Traté de comprarle una a papá pero mi contacto me dijo que estaban todas vendidas desde antes que siquiera las cocieran —comentó.

— ¿sí? Mamá la llevó el invierno pasado y como era lo bastante gruesa y grande me la quedé. Se salvó por eso si no hubiera terminado en un orfanato —dije.

—te salvas que eres mi primo. Voy a tener que darte unas cuantas clases de moda —dijo indignada.

Emmett y Carlisle abrieron mucho los ojos y comenzaron a negar con la cabeza detrás de Alice.

—no hace falta, pero gracias, lo tendré en cuenta —le sonreí.

Eso pareció calmarla.

Elizabeth bajó al poco rato ya vestida y con una chaqueta aun más gruesa que la mía. Ambos nos fruncimos el ceño, yo era igual de friolento que ella y detestábamos esa semejanza.

Bueno, todas las semejanzas que teníamos.

Dio los buenos días y se sentó a mi lado. Alice comenzó a hablar con mi madre sobre su vestuario, ambas estaban en su elemento.

Tanta moda, vestidos, tendencias me estaban mareando, por lo que me cambie de lugar y me senté al lado de mi tía. Ella me sonrió y siguió comiendo.

Pasamos la mañana en la casa, mis primos por lo visto habían decidido hacer un interrogatorio policial, me preguntaron sobre todo. Mis gustos, mis disgustos, lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer y, demás.

Después de la comida los chicos me arrastraron al auto de mi primo para enseñarme el pueblo.

Salimos a la carretera y la recorrimos hasta que entramos al pueblo. Estaba todo mojado y frío, pero había gente fuera haciendo sus quehaceres o paseando simplemente.

Muchos estaban en franela o chaquetas ligeras, al igual que mis primos. Yo era el único que tenía una chaqueta gruesa sobre un suéter y guantes de cuero. Y aun tenía frío.

—Allí es donde hacemos las compras de la casa —iba contando Alice— esa es la tienda de los Newton, venden artículos de excursionismo y esas cosas. Allí venden el mejor helado de todo el estado.

— ¿helado? ¿En serio? —Solté alzando una ceja— ¿con este frío invernal?

—No está haciendo tanto frío —replicó Emmett— lo que pasa es que con lo flaco que eres, claro que vas a pasar frio.

—como sea. Aquí está la cafetería sirven unos deliciosos sándwiches —siguió Alice de guía.

—el colegio…

—el colegio, como todos los colegios, aburrido, fastidioso y tétrico —interrumpió Alice a su hermano.

Recorrimos todo el pueblo hasta que paramos en una pequeña casa blanca de dos pisos con una obsoleta camioneta pick up y un reluciente BMW rojo en frente.

—Y aquí vive mi mejor amiga —terminó Alice sonriendo— como todos los sábados por la tarde nos reunimos aquí para pasar el rato.

— ¿y yo por qué vine? —pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

—Porque eres parte del grupo —me sonrió Alice mientras Emmett estacionaba el auto.

Bajamos del jeep y Emmett lideró el camino hasta la entrada de la casa.

Al entrar a la casa mis primos prácticamente corrieron hasta una pequeña sala donde se encontraban un chico y una chica ambos rubios y apuestos, con mucho parentesco entre ellos.

Mis primos saltaron (en el caso de Alice, literalmente) sobre, creo yo, sus novios.

Después de unos quince minutos de besos y palabras dulces, en los cuales yo no encontraba bajo que meterme para no ver semejante demostración, los chicos me presentaron. Eran Jasper y Rosalie Hale, gemelos y amigos, cuñados y novios de mis primos.

Jasper era menos fornido que Emmett pero aun así se podían ver sus músculos marcados a través de la franela que llevaba, alto, tez pálida, ojos grises y de carácter apacible. Todo lo contrario a mi prima.

Por otro lado, Rosalie, era de las chicas que fácilmente podrían estar en una revista con los mejores vestidos de temporada y modelando los diseños de las casas más caras de Paris. Su cuerpo era perfecto en todo, sus labios, su piel, sus curvas, todo. Su carácter era más bien indiferente, vanidosa y un poco arrogante. Sin embargo, no lo suficiente como para caer mal.

— ¿Dónde está Isabella? —preguntó Alice alzando una ceja.

—está hablando con el perro en la cocina —dijo Rosalie despectiva.

No dije nada pero me pareció extraño lo que había dicho. ¿La chica estaba loca?

No pasó mucho tiempo para que supiera de qué hablaban. Una hermosa chica y un chico que realmente recordaba a un perro entraron en la ya abarrotada salita. El chico con su brazo sobre los hombros de ella, era tan musculoso y alto como Emmett, tenía la piel bronceada, cabello negro, al igual que los ojos, y sus dientes tan blancos como la leche. Me di cuenta que lo que lo hacía parecer un perro era su sonrisa, era fácil imaginárselo con la lengua afuera.

Por otro lado la chica, no era tan proporcionado como el de Rosalie, era más de las chicas del montón… hasta que mirabas sus ojos, brillantes, cálidos, de un marón chocolate derretido que te lo decían todo pero a la vez lo ocultaba. Era hermosa, a mis ojos, más hermosa que Rosalie.

—Isabella, fi… Jacob, él es Edward, mi primo que vino de Chicago y se quedara una temporada con nosotros. Edward, ellos son Isabella y Jacob —nos presentó Emmett— no veas mucho a Bella, tú sabes los pastores alemanes son muy posesivos con sus cosas y en este caso su novia.

—Emmett… —le reprochó Isabella, mientras los demás soltaban una risita y Jacob miraba ceñudo a mi primo— hola, dime Bella, odio que me llamen por mi nombre completo.

—Hola —le sonreí un poco. Me sentía incomodo, todos tenían pareja allí y yo solo hacía mal tercio. Además ¿Qué más podía decirle?

—vaya, al fin un Cullen que mantiene el hocico cerrado —dijo Jacob con sorna.

—El único con algo parecido a un hocico eres tú —le reproché ¿Quién se creía?

La sala quedó en silencio un corto lapso de tiempo hasta que todos soltaron una estruendosa carcajada mientras Jacob y yo nos mirábamos con fijeza.

—Jacob, basta, tú te lo buscaste —le dijo Bella.

—Debo irme, papá está solo y tú sabes cómo es de necio, queriendo hacer todo —dijo antes de plantarle un beso a Bella que hizo preguntarme si acaso quería comérsela.

—está bien, salúdalo de mi parte —susurró Bella roja como un tomate.

Cuando el perro salió de la casa (sin despedirse de nadie más) los chicos volvieron a sus conversaciones. Bella se integró de inmediato pero por más que los chicos trataron no pude hacer más que escuchar y asentir sentado en uno de los sillones.

—Edward ¿quieres más limonada? —me preguntó Bella sonriéndome.

—no, pero gracias —le sonreí de vuelta.

Bella se alejó de la sala acompañada de Rosalie.

Alice y Jasper se susurraban y reían por lo bajo, como dos confidentes. Emmett me miraba fijamente, serio, algo que hasta los momentos no había visto en él. Me moví un poco incomodo a la vez que alzaba una ceja. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

—quiero dejarte algo claro. No comparto a Rosalie, nuestra relación no es abierta, por lo que no aceptamos a nadie más —dijo muy serio.

— ¿ah? —exclamé extrañado. ¿Pero a este que le picó?

—Deberías ver tu cara —rió— tranquilo primo, era broma.

—Si… de eso me di cuenta —dije aun con la ceja alzada.

Las chicas llegaron con más bebidas y algo de comer. Yo solo quería irme a la casa de mis tíos. Estaba de más en esa pequeña casa; ellos no eran mis amigos, aunque en Chicago tampoco tenía amigos, los que me rodeaban solo lo hacían por el dinero o por la hipocresía de la alta sociedad.

Miré a los chicos bromear entre ellos, riendo, charlando y besándose (en el caso de Emmett y su novia).

—Parece que no la estas pasando bien —susurró Bella a mi lado.

Volteé a mirarla y ella me sonrió.

—la verdad es que… esto no es lo mío. Ni siquiera en Chicago salía mucho de casa, tampoco es como que quisiera hacerlo.

— ¿y eso porque? —me preguntó realmente interesada.

—Porque… soy de los que prefieren quedarse en casa, hacer cualquier cosa allí y en caso de salir ir solo a pasear —dije encogiéndome de hombros— las veces que salía era porque quería salir de la rutina o porque después de tanto insistir mis ex compañeros de colegio conseguían sacarme de casa. Puedo decir que nada bueno ha salido de esas salidas.

—te entiendo, Jacob insiste en que salgamos con sus amigos, pero a mí no me gusta, son muy arrogantes y con tres cervezas ya se creen Superman. A todos los han agarrado por conducir ebrios y la mitad han tenido accidentes —contó Bella— en casa estoy mejor.

—creo que un libro es mejor compañía que los amigos, un libro y música es todo lo que necesito.

—tal vez no has conseguido buenos amigos, a mí me encanta leer y cuando vivía en Phoenix pensaba lo mismo que tú. Pero llegué a este lluvioso y frío pueblo, conocí a tus primos, a los Hale y Jacob. Me di cuenta que los libros solo te hacen compañía mientras tienes tu vista fija en ellos pero después igual te sientes solo. Los amigos, aunque no los veas, sabes que están allí y en cualquier momento puede que te den buenas sorpresas —terminó con una sonrisa.

—Quizás tengas razón —dije encogiéndome de hombros pero sonriéndole.

Decir que esa conversación no me abrió los ojos… no. Aun quería irme y aun me sentía incomodo.

Cuando por fin nos fuimos a la casa de mis tíos la noche ya había caído. Mi madre ya debía estar de regreso a Chicago.

Mis tíos nos estaban esperando para cenar. Esme se veía un poco triste, tal vez por la partida de mi madre. A mí me daba igual, solo la veía unos pocos días al año.

Subí a mi habitación y cerré el panel que escondía las escaleras.

Cuando llegué a mi habitación me dejé caer en el sofá. Estaba aburrido y no quería moverme por nada del mundo. Estaba en estado depresivo postmudanza.

Localicé el control del televisor y después de comprobar que en los trescientos canales que tenía no había nada interesante decidí dejarlo.

 **¡Hola! ¿como estan?**

 **Por fin, el encuentro de Edward y Bella... con Jacob en medio.**

 **¿Que les parecio?**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, gracias a ellos se que puedo continuar la historia y que les agrada mi fic.**

 **Gracias a Babi Cullen, mi amiga incondicional y que siempre está allí para motivarme a escribir. También quiero agradecer a Sarai, quien escribe cada semana por facebook.**

 **Recuerden dejar sus reviews, para saber sus opiniones y para enviarles un adelanto :)**

 **saludos:**

 **jnnfrmrz :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephanie Meyer. Solo los tomo prestados.**

 **Capitulo 05.**

La música de mi celular comenzó a sonar por el despertador. Gruñí molesto mientras acomodaba mi almohada sobre mi cabeza.

A tientas, busqué mi celular y le quité la alarma. Nadie me iba a extrañar en el colegio si aún no me conocían.

Estiré mis agarrotadas piernas pero todo estaba frio fuera del pedacito de cama donde estaba acurrucado.

¿Podría considerar esta mudanza como un castigo por parte de mi madre? Aunque dudaba que supiera que odiaba el frio.

— _Eddie, contesta. Eddie, sé que me oyes, atiende el teléfono —_ dijo la voz de mi nana. Habíamos grabado eso hacía tiempo para personalizar nuestros tonos de llamada. Sonreí al recordar todos los intentos que habíamos hecho.

—digas lo que digas, no me voy a levantar. Tengo frio, tengo sueño y estoy cómodo —dije al contestar.

—buenos días querido, yo también estoy bien —ironizó mi nana— Edward Cullen levántate, no puedo creer que sigas con esa bobada de no querer ir al colegio. No eres un niño del jardín de infantes.

— ¡bah! No quiero ir. Me obstina tener que escuchar a los profesores hablar y hablar siempre de lo mismo —gruñí— ¿Cómo has estado, nana?

—con mis dolores por ahí, voy saliendo para la floristería en estos momentos. Tenias razón necesito distraerme.

—Siempre tengo razón —sonreí cerrando los ojos.

— ¿en serio? —Exclamó sarcástica—te puedo enumerar fácilmente diez cosas en las que no has tenido razón.

—ok, ok.

Entre alguno de los comentarios de Sonia me quedé nuevamente dormido.

No sé por cuanto más dormí. Pero lo amaba. Ese tiempo de inconsciencia en la que las preocupaciones no importan y los pensamientos no son parte del decorado negro del interior de los parpados. Claro que había sus excepciones, como todo en la vida.

Sentí mi cama hundirse a mi lado, por un momento pensé que era mi nana.

—Edward… despierta… —susurró mi tía acariciando mi cabello— se te hace tarde para ir al colegio.

—No voy —mascullé— mañana, tal vez.

La risa de mi tía inundó mis oídos.

—Cullen debías ser. Cuando estábamos en el colegio a tu padre y a Carlisle casi reprueban por la cantidad de inasistencias que tenían. Nada que el dinero no pudiera pagar pero Lizzie y yo siempre estuvimos en contra de eso.

—siempre fueron muy unidos ¿verdad? —dije mirando a mi tía.

—sí, crecimos juntos y desde siempre fuimos amigos. Aunque en estos últimos quince, dieciséis años nos habíamos distanciado —el brillo de los ojos de mi tía se fue apagando a medida que hablaba.

Un silencio incomodo llenó la habitación. Exhalé derrotado y me levanté de la cama mientras una sonrisa se formaba en los labios de mi tía. Quien después de besar mi mejilla salió para darme privacidad.

" _Mi tía tiene mejor poder de convencimiento que tú -.-"_ le escribí a mi nana mientras me dirigía al baño entre bostezos.

Después de asearme y alistarme, bajé a la cocina donde ya todos estaban desayunando. Alice me saludó con la mano mientras masticaba.

Mi tía me sirvió un plato con unas rebanadas de pan tostado y un vaso de jugo de naranja. Le unté mantequilla a las rebanadas y me las comí aun medio dormido.

—Edward, los chicos van primero a buscar a sus novios… si quieres te llevas mi auto —sugirió tía Esme cuando fui a lavar mi plato.

—Eh… no sé conducir —dije.

Alice y Emmett me miraron sorprendidos.

— ¿un chico de diecisiete años que no sabe manejar? Eso es nuevo —dijo Emmett riendo.

—en Chicago verás a muchos así. Si no me llevaba el chofer, me iba en el sub o taxi a donde quería —dije encogiéndome de hombros— además, todos los que trabajan en casa y que saben conducir tienen órdenes expresas de mis padres de no enseñarme.

— ¿y eso porqué? —preguntó Alice.

—porque según ellos no es necesario teniendo chofer. Pagué una autoescuela pero no pude ir.

Al fin de cuentas, Alice, Emmett y yo nos fuimos en el enorme jeep de mi primo. Pasamos por la casa de los Hale y luego nos dirigimos al colegio.

Un conjunto de edificios de ladrillos y un gran letrero de _escuela secundaria de Forks, hogar de los espartanos_. ¡Genial, me muero por comenzar! Pensé con sarcasmo.

Alice tenía la primera hora libre, así que me acompañó hasta la oficina de recepción a buscar mi horario.

Para mi gran asombro todas mis clases comenzaban en el segundo modulo. Más para dormir.

Coincidía en dos clases con Alice.

—compartes clases con Bella y Jacob también —comentó mirando mi horario.

— ¿te sabes los horarios de todos?

—Claro, soy quien planea las salidas por lo que debo saber los horarios de todos —sonrió— oye Edward, ¿Por qué no tu madre y tú no se llevan bien?

—ella no es como Esme, diría que es lo contrario. Esme es cariñosa, mi madre es frívola —dije— mi madre abraza y le hace cariños a mi padre solamente. Además, mi madre quiere que yo sea como esos chicos ricos, frívolos y mimados, algo que nunca seré.

—Eso me agrada —me sonrió Alice— cuando mamá nos dijo que vendrías pensé que eras así y más cuando llegó el camión con todas las cosas. Pero cuando bajaste a comer de inmediato supe que eras sencillo y agradable.

Luego de eso esperamos a que se hiciera la hora de entrar a clases recorriendo el instituto y viendo donde tendría mis clases. Alice hablaba y hablaba hasta el cansancio, sin embargo me encontré riéndome de sus locuras.

—ya me estaba preguntando si era que no reías. Solo te he visto sonreír un par de veces —comentó Alice con una sonrisa.

Le sonreí y seguí caminando a su lado rumbo a nuestra clase de aritmética.

Lo único que medio me gustaba, y era realmente bueno, eran las matemáticas. Por lo que la clase fue un paseo.

Las siguientes clases fueron un infierno para mí.

Mientras la profesora de español hablaba, yo esta durmiéndome en mi asiento. Sabía español perfectamente, Patricia era española y de pequeño me enseñó a hablarlo tan bien que cuando hice la prueba para una academia, obligado por mis padres, que en esas vacaciones habían ido a casa, me dieron de una vez el certificado que mencionaba mi perfecta dicción en el español.

A la hora del almuerzo, solo me compré un jugo y un emparedado para después dirigirme al salón de música que había visto cuando Alice y yo estábamos paseando.

Una vez en el salón de música dejé el emparedado y el jugo a un lado, sobre un cuaderno para no dañar la superficie del piano de cola blanco que había en medio del aula.

Comencé con unos ejercicios a modo de calentamiento para luego pasar a las piezas más complicadas que había estado practicando.

Pasé la hora del almuerzo allí. Me acordé de mi comida cinco minutos antes que sonaran la campana, por lo que salí rápidamente apenas comiendo la mitad del emparedado y unos dos o tres sorbos de mi bebida antes de dejarlo todo en un contenedor de basura cerca del salón donde tendría lugar mi siguiente clase, historia.

Entré al salón extrañamente vacío y me senté de último pegado a la ventana. Dejé mi cabeza descansar en mi mano con el codo apoyado en la mesa.

El salón se fue llenando de a poco, lo cual me sorprendió, la clase debía haber comenzado hacia media hora.

—hola… Edward… ¿no? —me saludó una bonita voz femenina. Al voltearme vi a la amiga de mis primos. Bella— ¿puedo sentarme aquí? Los demás puestos están ocupados.

—ah, hola ¿Qué tal? —Saludé más que nada por cortesía— claro, no hay problema —agregué fijándome por primera vez en lo abarrotado que estaba el salón.

—Todo bien —me sonrió— ¿Qué tal tu primer día de clases?

— ¿hay alguna diferencia con los demás días? —pregunté alzando una ceja.

—no, realmente no —rió. Y para mi sorpresa me encontré riendo por lo bajo junto a ella— tienes bonita sonrisa.

Ese comentario me tomó desprevenido por lo que solo atiné a mirarla desconcertado.

No le dio tiempo hablar de nuevo ya que el profesor entró en ese momento. No dio explicaciones, comenzó a dar su clase en una serie de peroradas monótonas que lo único que realmente hacia era que diera cabezadas. Recibí varios codazos de Bella para evitando que me quedara dormido en medio de la clase.

Cuando la clase terminó comencé a guardar mis cosas cuando Bella habló de nuevo.

—no te gusta el frio ¿cierto? —me preguntó.

—No, lo detesto —respondí sin mirarla.

—te entiendo, cuando me mudé mi padre se burlaba de mí porque casi no podía caminar de toda la ropa y abrigos que me ponía —me sonrió— no te preocupes, te irás acostumbrando.

—Eso espero —suspiré, íbamos saliendo del salón cuando alguien haló a Bella con exagerada fuerza. La chica no hizo más que ahogar un grito sorprendida.

Quedó atrapada entre los brazos de su novio quien la besó con desesperación.

—Jacob… ya… —murmuró Bella tratando de soltarse de la posesividad de su novio.

No tenia porque ver eso, era algo que no me incumbía, por lo que caminé hacia mi siguiente clase.

— ¿Qué hacías con ese _Cullen_? —le reclamó el chico diciendo mi apellido con asco. Eso hizo que mi sangre hirviera.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puede ser amigable y tratar de entablar una conversación? —dije molesto.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres para meterte donde no te llaman?

—el Cullen por quien le estas reclamando. Tranquilo, no tienes que ponerte celoso porque haya hablado con tu novia, a menos que me creas una amenaza para tu relación. Yo no estoy buscando novia y menos alguien que ya está con un perro rabioso y celoso.

Sin más que decir me giré sobre mis talones y me dirigí a mi siguiente clase.

Estúpido can. ¿Quién se cree?

Esta vez me quedé dormido en la clase y el profesor me llamó la atención, también me advirtió que la próxima vez me sacaría de la clase. Con lo que quería yo estar en clases.

Cuando terminaron las clases, mi humor era tan agrio como el de un oso después del invierno. Me fui del instituto caminando hacia la casa de mis tíos, me imaginaba que mis primos irían a llevar a sus novios a su casa que quedaba del lado contrario por lo que no me los encontraría en el camino.

Con mi suerte que comenzó a llover y llegué empapado y tiritando a casa donde a mi tía casi le da un ataque.

—cariño, me hubieras llamado para irte a buscar. Mira como estas, todo empapado. Sube a darte un baño caliente mientras te preparo algo caliente para que te tomes —dijo mientras me quitaba el bolso (que por suerte era impermeable), y la chaqueta que, ya de por si era pesada, pesaba como un costal de papas.

Subí e hice lo que mi tía me había dicho, aunque fue un poco difícil desabotonarme la camisa por los incontrolables temblores.

Después de darme un baño busqué entre mi ropa mas abrigada y me metí entre las mantas sin nada de ganas salir.

Solo a mí se me ocurría irme caminando en el pueblo más lluvioso de los Estado Unidos.

— ¿Edward? —me llamó mi tía desde las escaleras.

—Pasa —solo ahora me daba cuenta de mis dientes castañeando.

Tía Esme llegó a mi lado con una gran taza humeante. La tomé entre mis manos y le di un sorbo. Me quemé, pero el chocolate caliente cayendo por mi garganta se llevó el frio de mi cuerpo.

—Gracias tía —dije cuando ya me había tomado la mitad y los dientes no me castañeaban. Esme estaba sentada a mi lado en la cama.

—por nada, cariño. Edward, me hubieras avisado para irte a buscar —me reprendió haciendo una mueca.

—lo siento tía, pero no quería molestarte.

—Cariño, tú no molestas para nada —me sonrió acariciando mis cabellos— ¿quieres que te traiga algo?

Negué con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa. Ella me sonrió a su vez antes de levantarse y dirigirse a las escaleras.

Después de terminarme el chocolate busqué mi tablet más que todo para distraerme, mi juego favorito _Angry birds_.

Emmett entró a mi habitación abrazando una caja. Alcé una ceja confundido.

—Entrega especial para Edward Cullen III —rió al ver mi mueca de asco por cómo me llamó— viene de tu casa en Chicago.

—Claro, los juegos —sonreí al acordarme— ¿quieres jugar en el video-beam?

— ¡obvio! Traeré la consola y llamaré a Alice —sonrió mi primo como un niño pequeño en navidad antes de salir corriendo escaleras abajo.

Me acerqué a donde Emmett había dejado la caja y me senté en el suelo para abrirla. Estaba llena de estuches perfectamente acomodados y una nota encima: _le extrañamos señor Edward, la casa no es lo mismo sin usted. Atte.: quienes le cuidamos y le servimos en casa._

Sonreí por la nota pero en el fondo sentía un sabor amargo. Extrañaba mi casa, extrañaba las reprimendas de Sonia y lo alcahueta que llegaba a ser Patricia cuando me daba por hacer una locura. Extrañaba salir de casa y tomar el subterráneo sin un rumbo fijo.

Era raro extrañar algo cuando solo tienes tres días fuera, debía ser porque siempre fui pegado a mi entorno.

Cuando los chicos llegaron, instalamos la consola y mis primos comenzaron a pelear por qué jugarían primero.

Al final decidieron jugar uno de pelea donde, para mi sorpresa Alice le ganó a su hermano.

Jugamos por turnos.

—Hola chicos —oí una cálida y tímida desde las escaleras.

— ¡Bella! ¡Por fin Jacob dejó que vinieras! —exclamó Alice levantándose del suelo y corriendo hacia su amiga.

—Sí, bueno… tuvo que ir Port Angeles a comprar unas cosas así que me dejó aquí para que no me quedara sola —dijo ruborizándose.

—Si fuera yo, te hubiera llevado conmigo para aprovechar y pasear un poco —dijo Emmett encogiéndose de hombros mirando la pantalla, su comentario tuvo un matiz extraño que no sabía cómo interpretar.

—Hola Edward —me sonrió Bella una vez que estuvo a mi lado, ignorando el comentario.

—hola. Ten, siéntate —dije levantándome de la butaca.

Ella comenzó a protestar pero la ignoré caminando hasta mi cama donde tomé mi tablet y me puse a jugar en ella.

Bella finalmente se sentó en la silla. Miraba a los chicos jugar pero la veía incomoda, tal vez por estar en la habitación de un desconocido.

La lucha de titanes duro una hora más. Mis primos comenzaron a pelearse por quien había ganado más partidas, parecían unos niños chiquitos.

Aun peleando bajamos a la sala. Tía Esme nos acompañó haciendo comentarios de vez en cuando con una sonrisa en sus labios.

A ciencia cierta, todo esto era extraño para mí. Yo nunca había llevado a nadie a mi casa, nunca consideré a alguien mi amigo; mi madre ni loca se sentaba conmigo y Sonia a charlar, mucho menos cuando estábamos en la cocina con Patricia y los demás que trabajaban en la casa, echando broma y hablando sobre cualquier cosa. Ellos eran mis conocidos, mis amigos, mi familia. Pero aun así siempre jugaba solo por lo que no tenía con quien discutir sobre quien ganó tal partida o cuantas había ganado.

—has estado muy callado, cariño, ¿sucede algo? —me preguntó Esme.

—no, nada tía. Es solo…

—No estás en la misma onda que ellos —completó tía Esme mientras le acompañaba por unas bebidas a la cocina.

—algo así…

Mi tía me sonrió y comenzó a repartir limonada en los vasos.

—Estoy segura que pronto eso se arreglará —me sonrió poniendo un vaso de limonada frente a mí en la mesa junto con un trozo de pastel.

 _Yo también lo espero_ —pensé.

 **¡Hola! paso por aquí rapidito dejando el capitulo.**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Muchas gracias por su reviews, y saben que estos son nuestro pago (no me dejen morir de inanición XD)**

 **Muchas gracias también a Babi Cullen por todo su apoyo y quien espera pacientemente mis casi nulos avances con mis historias.**

 **No se preocupen, este fic ya esta completo. No subiré historias que no estén terminadas.**

 **Ya lo saben: review = adelanto. espero sus comentarios.**

 **Saludos**

 **jnnfrmrz :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephanie Meyer. Solo los tomo prestados.**

 **Capítulo 06.**

 _Oh, demonios, que mal me siento —_ fue mi primer pensamiento al despertarme la mañana siguiente.

La luz me molestaba en los ojos y un fuerte martilleo irrumpía en mi cerebro.

Abrí un poco los ojos solo para volver a cerrarlos quejándome por la punzada que me dio al tener el rayo de sol en mis ojos. ¿Sol? ¿En Forks? ¿No que eso no existía aquí?

Busqué a tientas las cortinas para correrlas cuando mis dedos se toparon con alguien.

—buenos días querido ¿Cómo te sientes? —me preguntó mi tía sus dedos helados hicieron contacto con mi frente haciéndome estremecer.

— ¿es una pregunta retórica? —Dije en un quejido— tía, tienes las manos heladas.

—No cariño, tienes fiebre —rió Esme.

— ¿puedo no ir al colegio?

—son las diez de la mañana ¿no es un poco tarde para preguntar?

—Si… tienes razón —reí un poco— tía, por favor, cierra las cortinas, la luz me pega en los ojos —me quejé.

—está bien. Iré por tu desayuno.

Oí como corría las cortinas y yo me acurruqué en mis sabanas a esperar que mi tía me trajera el desayuno. Me sentía mal por eso, pero también me sentía tan mal físicamente que no tenía ánimos ni siquiera para levantarme.

Cuando Esme me trajo el desayuno me acomodé en la cama. Todo me sabia insípido.

Mi tía me explicó que no me había despertado por nada del mundo y que Carlisle me había dado una pastilla pero que ni siquiera eso me había despertado. Si… eso me sonaba, desde pequeño Sonia hacia que me tomara los medicamento despierto o no.

Volví a recostarme después de asearme, sentía el cuerpo adolorido. No tenía ánimos para hacer algo. Después de revisar mi correo y todas las redes sociales a las que estaba suscrito me acomodé en mi cama para volverme a dormir.

— _Eddie, contesta. Eddie, sé que me oyes, atiende el teléfono. Eddie, contesta. Eddie, sé que me oyes, atiende el teléfono._

— ¿alo? —contesté medio dormido aun.

— ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Ya estas tomando medicina? ¿Estás guardando reposo? —la voz de mi nana se oía sumamente preocupada—. Si, si estas descansando. Cuidado y no me estas respondiendo el teléfono aun dormido.

—nana… es solo un resfriado, no te preocupes —me quejé.

—no me preocuparía si dos semanas antes no te hubieras medio muerto por tus locuras —me reprendió— te apuesto a que no te has tomado tus vitaminas y todas esas medicinas que te recetó el doctor. Apuesto a que no comes nada allá.

—nana, si lo hago.

— ¿enserio? —preguntó incrédula— apuesto que es porque tu tía se la pasa sobre ti para que lo hagas.

—No, por supuesto que no —repliqué— nana ¿Cómo estás? —pregunté para cambiar el tema.

—estoy bien, cariño. Lo mismo de siempre —sabía que estaba sonriendo.

— ¿cómo supiste que estaba enfermo?

—llame por la mañana y tu tía fue quien me explicó. Es una señora muy dulce, no puedo creer que sea hermana de tu madre.

—sí, yo también lo pienso.

—cariño, te dejo. Debo irme.

—está bien. Cuídate nana.

—igual amor. Besos y que te mejores.

Después de colgar la llamada me dirigí al baño para asearme, otra vez, y cambiarme de ropa. Estaba harto de la ropa de dormir.

Bajé las escaleras con pesadez, aun me sentía mal, y me dirigí a la cocina donde mis tíos se encontraban.

—buenas tardes querido, ¿tienes hambre? —me preguntó tía Esme.

—Hola… realmente no —dije sentándome al lado de ellos— ¿Cómo te fue hoy, tío?

—Bien, no hubo muchos pacientes —en los días que llevaba aquí no había visto a mi tío sin una sonrisa en el rostro— ¿te has sentido mejor?

—Más o menos, más que todo cansado —dije antes de soltar un bostezo— pero he dormido tanto hoy que ya me harté de la cama.

Carlisle puso una mano en mi frente, la sentía fría y me incomodaba.

—Te está subiendo la fiebre otra vez —dijo mi tío antes de consultar el reloj que estaba en la pared al lado del fregadero— voy por unas pastillas para que te las tomes.

—gracias tío.

Carlisle salió de la cocina y mi tía se acercó para abrazarme. Sentado en el taburete frente al mesón mi tía acarició mis cabellos con ternura. Se sentía tan bien, obviando el hecho de sentir sus manos heladas cuando rozaba mi piel.

Después de tomarme las pastillas que me había ofrecido mi tío, mi tía me preparó algo sencillo para comer y no dejó que me levantara hasta que me lo comí todo.

Hablar con Carlisle era muy interesante tenía opiniones para cualquier tema y aunque no siempre teníamos los mismos puntos de vista, no terminábamos con ganas de ahorcarnos como sucedía cuando discutía con mi padre.

Esme también ponía su granito de arena a la conversación mientras preparaba la comida. Por lo general opinaba en cuestiones del medio ambiente, música y críticas de películas pero se negaba rotundamente a los temas de política y religión.

Qué suerte tenían mis primos, si mis padres fueran así, fuera el joven más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra.

Mi madre llamó a mi tía, al parecer yo era el tema del momento _(nota para mí: revisar el twitter)_. Después de hablar un largo rato Esme le preguntó si quería hablar conmigo y seguido de eso se despidió. ¡Qué raro!

—Elizabeth te manda saludos, está en Milán para un desfile de modas que tiene —anunció tía Esme con una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos.

Sabía el porqué de esa mirada triste, tía Esme era la antítesis de Elizabeth. Esme se preocupaba por sus hijos y aunque los chicos tenían libertad de ir donde quiera, ella siempre estaba pendiente de ellos.

Yo podría estar en el centro de la tierra (y no en el de Jules Verné) y mi madre ni se inmutaría por mí.

—tranquila tía, mi madre es así. A veces pasaba meses sin hablar con ella, solo sabía de ella por mi nana —dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Mi tía me abrazó.

—Elizabeth no debería ser, eres su hijo. No hay nada mejor que abrazar a un hijo o que este te cuente sobre su día —sonrió mi tía con mirada soñadora. Tragué el nudo que se me hizo en la garganta.

—mi madre solo es cariñosa con mi padre, de resto es una arpía —dije desviando la mirada.

Esme hizo una mueca.

Cuando los chicos llegaron estaba en la sala dormido en el sofá. La risa de Alice me despertó de un sobresalto.

Volvía a sentirme mal y mi humor no era mucho mejor. Volví a acostarme mientras gruñía ¿es que nadie entendía que a los enfermos los dejan descansar para que se recuperen?

— ¡hola primito! ¿Cómo te sientes? —dijo Alice con alegría.

—Como si una aplanadora me hubiera pasado por encima —murmuré tapándome con la cobija, hasta el ruido me daba escalofríos y la chillona voz de mi prima no era precisamente miel sobre terciopelo.

Decidí levantarme para dirigirme a mi habitación, tuve que agarrarme del sofá para no caer sobre este, sentía las piernas débiles. Alice me tomó del brazo para ayudarme a estabilizarme.

— ¿llamo a papá? —me preguntó preocupada.

—a Carlisle lo llamaron de emergencia, no está en casa. Tranquila, es solo que estoy cansado —dije tambaleándome hacia las escaleras.

Me dejé caer en mi cama y como pude cerré las cortinas para que la mínima luz no entrara.

Después de un rato oí como alguien subía las escaleras pero no me moví de mi posición, donde me encontraba no me molestaba pero si me movía un milímetro sentía lo helado de las sabanas.

Una pequeña corriente de aire entró cuando mi tía abrió la cortina. Me estremecí involuntariamente.

—Edward… ¿estás despierto? —me preguntó con suavidad.

—sí… —susurré, no me quedó más remedio que acomodarme para quedar sentado en la cama.

—Ten, bebe esto —dijo entregándome una taza de chocolate caliente y además me entregó unas píldoras.

El chocolate estaba caliente pero en ese momento mis papilas no lo sintieron por lo que me lo tomé casi que de un solo trago acompañado de las pastillas. Esme me miró sorprendida pero no dijo nada, solo tomó la taza de mis manos cuando terminé y después me recostó a ella, mientras acariciaba mi espalda.

—Tía no… me incomoda el contacto —susurré haciendo una mueca tratando de alejarme.

—Lo siento, cariño —dijo Esme maternal— ¿quieres que te traiga algo?

Negué con la cabeza.

—entonces, recuéstate y descansa. Mañana te sentirás mejor —me sonrió.

—Mmm… —murmuré, tenía los ojos cerrados y el sueño me estaba venciendo.

 **Hello! how are you?**

 **Aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo con un Edward engripado.**

 **Esme como siempre tan linda.**

 **muchisimas gracias por sus reviews.**

 **Yuli09: cariño, no pude enviarte adelanto porque me sales como (guest) :/ sorry.**

 **Gracias a Babi Cullen, por toda su ayuda y por darme animos tanto para mis historias como para mi vida cotidiana. ¡te adoro!**

 **Recuerden: review = adelanto. Y quien sabe, tal vez pueda subir otro capitulo si aumentan los comentarios O:)**

 **No es soborno, es una oferta XD**

 **Sin mas que decir. Me despido.**

 **jnnfrmrz :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephanie Meyer. Solo los tomo prestados.**

 **Capitulo 07**

Amo dormir, en serio. Pero esto rayaba la exageración.

Desperté al día siguiente a las diez de la mañana por la tos y porque debía ir al baño. Salí, comí y si no es porque mi tía no dejaba de hablar me hubiera quedado dormido sobre mis huevos revueltos y tocineta.

Todo culpa del medicamento, sentía la cabeza embotada y pesada al igual que los parpados. ¡Lo odio!

—Edward, cariño, ¿no es más cómodo que duermas en tu cama? —me preguntó mi tía.

— ¿ah? —pregunté desorientado.

—Estabas dormido —rió Esme— vamos a tu habitación, estás mas dormido que un oso en invierno.

—No es gracioso —protesté en un bostezo. Levantándome del sofá.

—Estas tomando antialérgicos es normal que tengas sueño —dijo acercándose a mí.

—lo odio —murmuré con molestia.

Mi tía me acompañó hasta la habitación donde me senté en el banquillo del piano, tenía que distraerme para no dormirme. Comencé a acariciar las teclas haciendo que el instrumento cobrara vida.

Mi favorita y la primera que aprendí, una vez que me dejaron escoger las melodías que practicaría, era " _Claro de Luna"_. No tenia que visualizar la partitura o siquiera pensar en ella, fluía sola a través de mis dedos. Sonia me la había enseñado.

De _Claro de Luna_ pasé a _Notturno opertura 9 N.2_ y luego a _Para Elisa_. Las que me sabía memoria.

—Tocas muy bien el piano —comentó tía Esme dándome un susto de muerte, no recordaba que estaba allí.

—desde que tengo uso de razón oigo a mi nana tocar el piano y a los tres años me inscribió en la academia. Mi recuerdo más antiguo es de mis dedos sobre el teclado peleando con mi madre porque quiero seguir tocando y no irme a la cama —sonrío ante el recuerdo.

—Alice me enseñó tus fotos de tu último recital —empezó mi tía— tu nana esta igualita a cuando la conocí, se le notaba muy orgullosa de ti… ¿Por qué la medalla? Parecía una olímpica —comentó divertida.

—Esas son las del último recital… —dije pensativo—. Lo que pasó fue que en esos días tuve un accidente y me esquincé la mano derecha… no sé, me molestó mucho porque desde que me llegó la invitación hacia tres meses había estado practicando, hacía tiempo que no iba a un recital y estaba ansioso por ir a uno. Además, este era una competencia a nivel nacional y fue un privilegio haber ido. Bueno, me negué a ir, faltando un mes porque con la mano así no podía tocar, nana fue la que peleó conmigo para que practicara aunque fuera con la izquierda para poder ir al recital. El primer lugar se lo ganó una muchacha de Houston que tocaba espectacular. Quedé de segundo lugar, era imposible que le ganara a la chica. Además que en la última prueba la mano comenzó a dolerme a horrores y no pude terminar.

—Cuanto lo siento —dijo Esme acongojada. Negué con la cabeza sonriendo un poco.

—Igual no le iba a ganar, ella era la merecedora de ese premio —sonreí encogiéndome de hombros—. Nana no dejaba de repetirme que si no hubiera sido por ella me hubiera quedado en casa, amargado y sin medalla.

—ella te quiere mucho ¿cierto?

—tanto que a veces estresa, aunque eso es mutuo, ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces a renunciado —reí— yo también le quiero mucho, ha sido mejor madre que la propia Elizabeth y ni siquiera compartimos lazo consanguíneo. Es su trabajo pero por más que te guste un trabajo no vas a esmerarte tanto como lo hace Sonia. La única persona que se ha quedado todos estos años en casa ha sido ella, las sirvientas, los choferes, jardineros, todos han renunciado o han sido despedidos y Sonia sigue allí, igual de estricta, amorosa y preocupada como siempre.

—Es una muy buena persona —dijo tía Esme.

—lo es.

Luego de un rato mas en el piano, fui a bañarme para luego bajar a comer. Me quedé dormido en el sofá.

Me desperté cuando los chicos llegaron a la casa, para mi sorpresa Bella llegó con ellos. Me la quedé viendo con extrañado, había algo en ella que no me cuadraba, era algo en su aspecto, algo que no es normal en una adolescente.

—Hola Edward ¿Cómo te sientes? —me saludó con timidez.

—Dopado, poro mejor que ayer por lo menos —le sonreí.

Los chicos rieron y yo me les uní.

Emmett bajó sacó un Wii con todos sus accesorios, oh no, yo no jugaría.

Por más que mis primos insistieron no jugué ¿resfriado? ¡Sueñen!

Era una fábrica de mocos y estornudos ambulante ¿Cómo iba a siquiera poder jugar así?

Bella tampoco jugó.

— ¿Por qué no juegas? —le pregunté, acompañándola a la cocina para buscar algo de tomar.

—mala coordinación y tampoco me he sentido bien en estos días —dijo sonriéndome con timidez— por cierto tenemos que responder unas preguntas para historia, como no estabas, le dije al profesor que yo trabajaría contigo. Muchas chicas se decepcionaron —agregó entre risas— pero el profesor dijo que mejor que fuera yo porque soy la mas aplicada.

—gracias, haré mi esfuerzo por ayudarte —le sonreí— ¿y tu novio?

—Salió con sus amigos, una salida de chicos —dijo encogiéndose de hombros, pero no se veía feliz.

—parece que esas salidas no te gustan mucho.

Su mirada se fijó en la mía, mis respuestas estaban allí pero lo difícil era leerlas. Era un libro abierto solo que en chino.

—no, por lo general beben y en más de una ocasión le he visto marcas de labial en la camisa —dijo con tristeza.

—no me quiero meter en tu vida y mucho menos en la parte romántica, pero debe haber un equilibrio en las relaciones, no eres su mascota que tienes que ir detrás de él y acatar sus normas, desplantes, ni nada —dije mirándola con intensidad— yo te recomiendo que hables con él, sobrio preferiblemente, y le expongas tus puntos y exigencias.

— ¿has estado enamorado alguna vez? —me preguntó con una sonrisa tímida.

—Sí y no terminó de buena manera —murmuré— tal parece que a las chicas les gusta que las traten mal.

—tal vez no era la indicada.

— ¿y tú eres la indicada para Jacob y viceversa?

Se quedó callada, pensando.

—Mejor cambiamos de tema —le sonreí.

—Sí, es lo mejor —sonrió también—. Así que eres de Chicago ¿no?

—ajá. Una ciudad grande que para nada extraño… a excepción de mi casa y sus habitantes.

—yo también extraño a mi madre, iba a ir en febrero pero…

—Tu novio no te dejó ir —completé.

—si… algo así.

—yo no extraño a mis padres, ellos casi nunca están en casa. Extraño a mi nana y a los que trabajan allá —dije recostándome de la encimera mirando hacia el frente sin enfocarme en nada en particular.

—que rara es tu familia ¿no? Ambas hermanas se casaron con ambos hermanos.

—pero créeme son muy diferentes una pareja de la otra. Son todo lo contrario.

—bueno, mira a Alice y a Emmett, son mellizos y son novios de los mellizos Hale. Pero las parejas son tan diferentes, Alice y Jasper son puro amor mientras que Rosalie y Emmett son más… pasionales.

— ¿de casualidad tendrán una prima que me presenten? así todo quedaría en familia —reí y ella se me unió—; aunque no me gustan las rubias.

— ¿Cuáles prefieres entonces?

—Las castañas —dije sin pensarlo, sorprendiéndome a mí mismo. Mi subconsciente traicionándome.

Bella se ruborizó muy notablemente… en realidad ambos nos sonrojamos.

Cuando se hizo de noche me sorprendí de la cantidad de información que sabía de Bella y con cada anécdota de ella odiaba más al perro sinvergüenza que tenia por novio. La trataba mal, la dejaba plantada, la chantajeaba. ¿Por qué a ella le gustaba estar con alguien así?

Ok, ok. Sí, Isabella me atrajo mucho. Era delicada, tranquila, soñadora, pura. Tenía bonita sonrisa, hermoso cabello y espectaculares ojos que te decían todo y nada a la vez. Sus gustos eran parecidos a los míos y disfrutamos de una buena charla sobre libros que habíamos leído.

— ¿mañana si vas al colegio? —me preguntó cuando se iba. Alice la iba a llevar a su casa.

—espero que sí. Si mi tío no vuelve a drogarme… —sonreí.

—entonces mañana comenzamos con las preguntas. Adiós.

—Adiós —le sonreí.

Era una buena… ¿amiga? ¿Cómo le dices a esa persona que apenas conoces pero que te cae muy bien y ya quieres?

Desde la entrada de la casa vi como el auto se alejaba. Era extraño pero en unos poquísimos días ya la consideraba como una. Lo cual me sorprendía yo no hacia amigos con facilidad, mis únicos amigos eran los que trabajaban en la casa.

—Bella es una chica muy especial. Es una lástima que tenga por novio a ese chico, él no la aprecia —dijo tía Esme detrás de mí dándome un susto.

—Ella lo quiere —dije tratando regular mi respiración—. Pero sí, ese perro la trata como le da la gana.

—veo que ya se te pegó lo de los chicos. En otro momento los reprendiera insultar a alguien pero… sí, Jacob Black es un perro —me sorprendió que Esme hablara así—. No les digas a los chicos pero Carlisle me dijo que Bella ha ido varias veces con golpes que a pesar de que Bella le dijo que eran caídas, Carlisle sabe que se los hizo Jacob. Y fue él porque Charlie ama a su hija y sería incapaz de ponerle un dedo encima.

Eso me dejó helado. Maldito Black ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso?

Cerré las manos formando puños.

No me iba a involucrar, no me iba a meter en esa relación, no era de mi incumbencia.

Pero maldita sea, me hervía la sangre nada mas pensar que ese perro la golpeaba.

Después de tomar mis medicamentos tía Esme me llevó al colegio ya que a los chicos iban con sus novios y también porque yo entraba más tarde que ellos. Fue un viaje agradable, tía Esme hablaba hasta por los codos (ya entiendo porque Alice lo hace), me encontré riéndome de sus anécdotas y hasta contándole de mis propias experiencias.

Caminé por el pasillo hasta mi primera clase, la cual compartía con el desgraciado de Jacob. Rodé los ojos al verlo y entré al salón sin dirigirle la mirada. Yo no era hipócrita como mis padres. Yo no iba a saludar a quien le guardaba rencor.

Para mi mala suerte se sentó a mi lado y una mueca burlona se posó en sus labios.

—Buenos días —saludó el profesor—, cuando los nombre vendrán hasta acá, recogerán su examen y volverán a sentarse.

¿Examen?

La risa suave de Jacob captó mi atención.

—tal parece que alguien que no sabía que había examen —murmuró entre risas.

Lo que él no sabía era que: uno, yo tenía justificativo medico. Dos, como era nuevo todas las evaluaciones que estuviera programadas para esa semana se me suspenderían. Tercero, era un as en economía, daba igual si hacia la prueba ahora o después. Cuarta…

—Black, Jacob. Espero que en este examen salga bien. No quiero estar el día de reparaciones solo por usted —gruñó el profesor no pude evitar sonreír con maldad—. Cullen, Edward. Usted no presentara, ya me llegaron todas sus calificaciones de su antiguo colegio. En las reglas del colegio me exigen que asista a mi clase, mas no a los exámenes. Por lo que parece será buen empresario, tiene muy buenas calificaciones —anunció el profesor, mi sonrisa se hizo más amplia—. Venga a firmar como si hubiera presentado el examen y salga.

—Sí, señor —le dije al profesor—. Tal parece que a este alguien se le dan bien los negocios. Si quieres puedo ser tu tutor, eso sí, cobro por hora y aparte una comisión por cada examen que apruebes —dije al encontrarme a Jacob en el camino hacia el escritorio.

—vete al infierno, Cullen.

—tal vez lo haga pronto, tengo una empresa que dirigir allá —dije con regocijo.

Salí del salón con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Jacob Black no sabía con quien se estaba metiendo.

Encontré a Bella en la biblioteca, en un rincón apartado de todos donde podíamos discutir sin molestar a los demás. Su profesora no ido por lo que tendríamos bastante tiempo para trabajar. Luego de saludarnos saqué mi laptop de mi bolso, los libros y el internet portátil para buscar las preguntas.

Estábamos pasando la información en limpio en la computadora cuando el celular de Bella vibró.

—Es Jacob —dijo mirando la pantalla del celular.

—Si necesitas irte, no hay problema, puedo seguir solo —le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

—no… no importa.

Dejó el teléfono a un lado y siguió tipiando el trabajo mientras yo le dictaba.

—Tu madre es muy bonita —comentó Bella de pronto.

— ¿ah?

—Alice me enseñó una foto de ella ayer mientras me comentaba que su tía tenía un abrigo Versace que era todo un sueño —Ambos rodamos los ojos—. También me dijo que te la llevabas pésimo con ella.

—pésimo es poco. Mi madre y no podemos estar en la misma habitación sin querer matarnos.

— ¿y con tu padre?

—nos ignoramos mutuamente. Si en el último año nos hemos dirigido unas veinte palabras ha sido mucho —dije mirando la pantalla.

Luego de eso cambiamos el tema a cosas más alegres y terminamos riendo de por lo que nos contábamos.

—una vez le dije a mi nana que me iría de la casa para irme con el circo. Recuerdo claramente que tomó un pequeño morral de Spiderman que tenia, metió unas cosas y me llevó al dichoso circo. Cuando me dijo que a los niños los ponían a limpiar las jaulas de los animales y que a los más pequeños los mandaban con los elefantes comencé a suplicarle y llorar para que me llevara a casa —reí junto a ella—, a los cuatro años era el más pequeño de mi grupo y ver a semejante paquidermo me asustó a sobre manera, no fui al circo hasta que cumplí los diez años y entendí que nana solo me estaba tomando el pelo.

La risa de Bella era hermosa. Pero de pronto dejó de hacerlo y se puso pálida como un papel. Al voltearme pude ver a Jacob Black atravesando la biblioteca como un toro furioso.

—al parecer a alguien no le fue bien en su examen de economía.

—Isabella ¿Qué haces con este? —le espetó.

—yo… solo…

— ¡habla de una vez! —gritó. Varios de la biblioteca lo mandaron a callar.

—Estábamos respondiendo unas preguntas para el profesor de historia —dijo Bella con la cabeza baja.

— ¡no me mientas!

—estas en una biblioteca, Black. Baja la voz —repliqué—. Bella y yo solo estábamos haciendo una asignación de historia.

—Tú no te metas, maldito imbécil —la voz de Jacob destilaba veneno. Pero a mí me hirvió la sangre cuando me llamó así.

Me levanté de mi asiento y lo tomé de la camisa.

—No me llames así —dije empujándolo— el imbécil eres tú, que no te das cuenta de lo especial que es Isabella, de lo mucho que te quiere… sí. Si te das cuenta de lo último, te aprovechas de su cariño para hacer lo que te dé la gana con ella. ¡Hasta yo, que no tengo una semana de conocerla, me doy cuenta que ella se merece alguien muchísimo mejor que tú!

—Edward, ya —susurró Bella—. Jacob vamos ¿sí? Tengo clases en cinco minutos.

Parpadeé un par de veces antes de quitarme de enfrente de ella y verla pasar para tomar el brazo de Jacob antes de voltearse hacia mí.

—Te mandaré con Alice lo que falta de la asignación —dijo sin mirarme a los ojos— adiós y gracias.

En ese momento alzó los ojos tratando de decirme todo lo que no podía decir con palabras pero… ¿Qué era lo que me quería decir?

—no te preocupes por eso, yo lo termino. No tiene nada que agradecer —dije serio.

Sus ojos cayeron de nuevo al suelo y con la mirada gacha se volteó para salir de la biblioteca con su novio.

—Maldito perro —murmuré sentándome de nuevo en la silla y tomando con mi laptop para continuar el trabajo.

Fruncí el ceño al ver otro documento, aparte de la asignación, y un segundo más tarde abrí mucho los ojos al ver el contenido del documento.

 _Edward, gracias por tratar de defenderme y tener el valor que yo no tengo para enfrentar a Jacob. Pero, por favor, deja de hacerlo, Jacob puede ser muy malo cuando se lo propone. En estos días me he dado cuenta que eres un buen amigo, tal vez un poco metiche. No quiero que Jacob te haga daño._

 _Por favor, solo atengámonos a los saludarnos o a reunirnos si tenemos alguna tarea que hacer pero hasta allí._

 _No sé que tienes pero me inspiras confianza. Por lo que seguiré ese instinto. Le tengo miedo a Jacob y no quiero que me haga, que nos haga daño._

—Qué demonios —susurré helado con los ojos bien abiertos.

 **¡Hola! ¿como están?**

 **¿que les pareció?**

 **Hoy seré breve.**

 **Muchisimas gracias a Babi Cullen, por todo.**

 **Muchisisimas gracias por sus reviews, gracias a Isa Martinez y a Sarai por sus comentarios fuera de fanfic.**

 **Recuerden que review = adelanto y si llegamos a los 30 reviews subo capitulo el jueves.**

 **Aprovechen la oferta es por tiempo limitado.**

 **saludos**

 **jnnfrmrz :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephanie Meyer. Solo los tomo prestados.**

 **Capitulo 08**

Cuando salí del colegio, tía Esme me estaba esperando en la entrada. Una vez que subí al auto y saludar a mi tía, me dediqué a ver por la ventana del auto.

— ¿quieres que te enseñe a conducir? —me preguntó Esme sacándome de mi estupor.

—Mmm… sí… —dije ya no tan convencido de la idea de aprender a conducir y menos en una carretera constantemente mojada.

—le tienes miedo a la carretera ¿cierto?

—Ajá —dije un poco asustado.

—No te preocupes, no pasará nada —me sonrió estacionándose a un lado de la carretera.

—está bien.

Estuvimos la siguiente hora practicando. Mi tía tenía la mano siempre sobre la llave para apagar el motor si era necesario.

No era tan difícil.

Eso me hizo olvidar momentáneamente lo de Bella.

Tía Esme condujo hasta la casa de nuevo, en completo silencio.

Al llegar a casa pasé directo a mi habitación a dejar mi bolso para luego bajar y ayudar mi tía. Estaba arreglando los víveres que había comprado antes de pasar por el colegio buscándome.

Después de mucho insistir Esme dejó que le ayudara. ¡Cuánta comida compraba! ¡Era sorprendente!

—Emmett es un tragón, esta es la compra de la semana —comentó mi tía.

—Nosotros hacíamos las compras de la casa cada quince días y comíamos cinco personas —reí.

— ¿y el que menos comía eras tú? —Bromeó tía Esme— pareces un mondadientes.

—Digamos que como balanceado y hago ejercicio —dije con fingida arrogancia.

—No pareces alguien que haga ejercicio —Esme alzó un ceja.

—en casa hacia tae kwon do, kick boxing y defensa personal —eso fue después que me asaltaran—. Me la pasaba casi todo el día en patineta, patines o bicicleta. Creo que esa era una de las razones por las que no ponía más empeño en aprender a conducir.

— ¿en qué momento hacías todo? —me preguntó mi tía asombrada.

—Tenía una vida muy bien planificada —sonreí—. Aparte de deportes iba a clases de música, piano y violín, cursos de computación e informática. Los cursos los hacía online así que no tenía que salir de casa, Sonia decía que iba a quedar ciego de pasar todo el día frente a la computadora. Y me acostaba muy tarde.

—pero no ibas al colegio.

—Mmm… no.

Tía Esme comenzó a reír tanto que las lágrimas se le salieron. Pero era cierto, podía ir a cuanto curso saliera, podía pasar horas ensayando con la filarmónica de la academia de música, podía escuchar a mi aburrido profesor de música todo el día. Pero ir al colegio era la peor desgracia sobre el planeta.

Cuando tío Carlisle llegó estaba ayudando a mi tía con la cena, aunque más que ayudarla era un completo estorbo. La cocina no era lo mío, de broma tostaba un pan sin quemarlo.

Había pasado todo el día tosiendo y ya me dolía el pecho. Tío Carlisle dijo que era normal.

Mis tíos y yo comimos solos ya que los chicos irían a una cita doble. Era extraño y a la vez agradable. Sonia por lo regular cenaba temprano por lo que comía solo y tener a mis tíos charlando y preguntándome sobre Chicago y lo que hacía cuando vivía allá.

Después de lavar la vajilla me senté en uno de los sofás con mi tablet mientras mi tío veía _Dr. House_.

— ¿en serio todas esas enfermedades existen?

—sí, aunque aquí las exageran tremendamente —contestó Carlisle.

—Edward, teléfono —anunció tía Esme desde la cocina.

Fruncí el ceño ¿llamándome? ¿A mí? ¿Desde la casa de mi tía?

Extrañado caminé hacia el teléfono el cual me tendió mi tía.

— ¿diga?

—Hola Edward —Bella—. Perdóname por lo de esta mañana.

—no hay nada que perdonar. No es tu culpa. Bella, tenemos que hablar sobre la nota que dejaste en mi computadora.

—Fue un impulso, no debí haberlo hecho —susurró.

—Bella. ¿Jacob te golpea?

—sí… —susurró después de un rato.

—dame tu número de teléfono que yo te llamo ¿sí?

—Te daré el de la casa, tengo una extensión de este en mi habitación —susurró Bella para luego darme su número de teléfono antes de colgar.

Subí a mi habitación ante la atenta mirada de mis tíos y una vez allí busqué mi teléfono.

Marqué el número telefónico y esperé a que contestara.

— ¿diga? —oí un susurro.

— ¿Bella? ¿Explícame todo?

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué debería confiar en ti si apenas te conozco? —susurró.

Y según mi nana yo sufría bipolaridad.

—porque yo no te haría daño. Porque necesitas desahogarte. Porque necesitas que alguien te tienda una mano para ayudarte y no para hundirte como lo hace tu querido novio —murmuré lo último con rabia.

—yo lo quiero, lo amo. Pero…

—él se aprovecha de tus sentimientos para usarte como quiere.

—Si… —susurró— mi padre es amigo del padre de Jacob. Cuando me mudé Jacob fue la primera persona en mostrarme el pueblo y sus alrededores. Fue mi primer amigo aunque poco después conocí a los chicos. Cuando Jacob y yo nos hicimos novios comenzó a cambiar. Ya no era dulce y simpático, era celoso y posesivo. Si no fuera por los chicos ya no hablara con ellos para que Jacob no se molestara. Un día llegó ebrio, papá estaba de guardia y como no le deje subir a mi habitación de abofeteó. A partir de entonces comenzó a golpearme cuando está borracho y siempre que se le pasa va a pedirme disculpas, y ahora lo hace cuando está molesto.

—tu padre es policía ¿no? Denúncialo.

—Es que… es que yo lo amo —susurró soltando un sollozo. Rodé los ojos.

—disculpa que te lo diga Bella pero eres una estúpida.

—Lo sé —susurró, estaba llorando—. Pero soy cobarde.

 _¿Por qué me toca esto a mí?_ Por metiche, por eso.

—dime Bella, ¿qué esperas que haga? Tú misma me dijiste que no me acercara a ti —dije halándome los cabellos.

—Nada, solo quería hablar con alguien —dijo quedamente— y no sé porque lo hago contigo, apenas te conozco. Pero hay algo en ti que me incita a querer hablar contigo, a confiar en ti.

—sí, eso me lo dejaste escrito en la computadora.

—tal vez lo que necesito en realidad es alguien que me haga abrir los ojos. Pero olvídalo, no sé porque te molesto a ti. Perdóname…

—Bella, no me molestas. Es solo que ¿cómo te puedo ayudar eres tan cerrada a lo que te digo? Sabes algo cambiemos de tema.

Después de esa extraña y frustrante conversación, nos dedicamos a hablar de nimiedades. Los temas para hablar con Bella eran inagotables y siempre me sorprendía dando su opinión a lo que pensaba no respondería.

Y eso me gusto de ella, al igual que su sonrisa, sus ojos, sus cabellos…

 _Demonios, ¿por qué me atraen las que ya tienen novio?_

Si mi padre le ponía cuidado a mi factura de teléfono gastaría su cuota de palabras conmigo solo para reprenderme. Pues bien me lo merecía, bastantes oportunidades tuve para modificar mis datos y que me descontaran de mi cuenta secreta, pero siempre el fastidio de tener que esperar a que me atendieran me ganaba. ¡Bah! Que le importaba a él lo que yo hiciera con _MI_ teléfono.

Estuve hablando por una hora con ella. Y fue… magnifico.

 **¡hola!**

 **Como todos los lunes, aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo.**

 **¿que les pareció?**

 **Edward tiene un serio problema con ir al colegio y Bella... bueno...**

 **Muchas gracias a Babi Cullen, que siempre me ayuda en mis momentos (cada vez mayores) de falta de inspiración.**

 **Quiero agradecer a las chicas que me escriben por facebook: violeta swan y sarai.**

 **Muchisisimas gracias tambien a las chicas:** **Liz Cullen Boschetto Belikov, pauligallegos, Danper (cariño, debido al tiempo no pude dejarte adelanto, te lo compensare de alguna forma) por sus reviews  
**

 **Guest: muchas gracias por tu comentario :)**

 **Recuerden, review = adelanto.**

 **saludos**

 **jnnfrmrz :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephanie Meyer. Solo los tomo prestados.**

 **Capitulo 09**

Dos semanas después ya estaba bien del resfriado, ya no había fiebre, flema, nada.

Con Bella hablaba todos los días por la noche. Si yo no la llamaba era ella tomaba la iniciativa. Era asombroso cuanto había cambiado en ese transcurso de tiempo, era más divertida, menos tímida.

El problema es que seguía teniéndole miedo a Jacob. Y no por ella sino por mí.

— ¿Por qué por mí? —le pregunté un día.

—Porque él pensará que lo dejo por ti —fue su respuesta.

Bufé contra el teléfono. Podía defenderme y ganarle al perro sarnoso.

Era gracioso andar con mis primos (cuando no andaban con sus parejas) ya que se la pasaban echándose broma y peleando. A veces Alice terminaba acusando a Emmett conmigo, a lo que yo atinaba a verlos como si estuvieran locos.

Nana había estado un poco enferma en esos días, se le había subido la tensión varias veces. Después de mucho insistir me convenció para que no fuera a visitarla. Eso no me gustaba, las veces que Sonia me había insistido con tanto empeño fueron cuando la hospitalizaban, fuera por el infarto o la vez que se cayó. Ambas veces por mi culpa.

Cuando le dio el infarto me llevaban a emergencia por la puñalada, estábamos los dos en la clínica con varios pisos de separación.

La vez que se cayó había dejado la patineta mal puesta en su sitio, poco a poco fue moviéndose hasta que cayó al suelo, nana la pisó y se fue al suelo con todo y patineta. Tenía múltiples fisuras pero afortunadamente nada alarmante. Aunque su recuperación fue lenta, tediosa y estresante ya que la mujer que tenia por nana era demasiado inquieta y con apenas una semana fuera del hospital ya quería ordenar todo en la casa y hacer todo.

Tenía miedo de que algo le pasara a Sonia.

Tía Esme me llevaba y me buscaba todos los días. Me negué rotundamente a seguir con las clases de manejo cuando le rallé el auto por rozarlo con un árbol mientras entraba por el sendero que conducía a la casa.

Carlisle insistió que eso no era nada, que peor fue Emmett. Luego retomaría las clases.

Por otro lado tío Carlisle siempre tenía algo que contar y mis historias favoritas eran donde mi padre salía con algo bochornoso. El señor perfección tenía muchos cuentos de su niñez y adolescencia donde terminaba atascado, lleno de barro, atacado por una mofeta, preso (eso me sorprendió, nunca hubiera esperado que don perfecto hubiera estado tras las rejas) y más.

De mis padres solo sabía que estaban juntos por Grecia en el yate de mi padre, el cual el capitán me había enseñado a conducir una vez que fui de vacaciones por el Mediterráneo. Fue divertido, sobre todo porque no tenía nada con que chocar.

Pero siempre me enteraba de los movimientos de mis padres por mis tíos. Igual que en casa, ellos llamaban a Sonia pero nunca querían hablar conmigo. Bueno, a mí tampoco me interesaba hablar con ellos.

Había pedido que me mandaran mi patineta. La pintura estaba gastada, los bordes comidos pero esa era la que usaba, mi favorita. Para sorpresa de todos, fue un regalo de mi padre en mi cumpleaños. Después que mi primera patineta se quebrara por la mitad haciéndome rodar por el medio casco. Él mismo me la entregó en mis manos deseándome feliz cumpleaños, no podía creérmelo.

Practicaba frente a la casa de mis tíos, la parte pavimentada no era muy grande pero servía para dar unas vueltas, unos saltos… y unas caídas también.

Alice se reía de mí porque decía que parecía una palmera en patineta y que mi altura hacia que las piruetas se vieran raras.

 _Después de varias caídas y un jean Levi's enlodado Alice desistió de aprender a montarse en la patineta._

— _Cuando empecé tenía raspones por todos lados y fue la temporada que mas pantalones rompí —le sonreí a mi prima mientras tomábamos limonada y, en mi caso, chocolate caliente—. Nana peleaba conmigo porque me la pasaba todo el día con el equipo de protección… hasta aprendí que usando ropa holgada puedes usarlos igual y nadie se da cuenta —levanté mi camisa hasta donde podía verse la codera._

— _¿y las muñequeras?_

— _Las escondía en un jarrón de la dinastía Ming que mi madre tiene en el vestíbulo o en el morral —le respondí a Alice poniendo mi taza en sus piernas antes de tomar mi patineta de nuevo._

— _Mucho es que te haya preparado el chocolate así que tú lavas TU taza —dijo Alice mirándome con reproche._

Por otro lado, el profesor de economía me hizo firmar todas las asistencias y me eximió dos exámenes que me faltaban por lo que ya no veía al perro en clases.

Jacob estaba cada vez más huraño y molesto. Podía ver en sus ojos el profundo odio que me profesaba lo cual me daba cierta sensación de deleite.

Pero sabía que a la larga eso no sería bueno.

—Edward, por favor, dime —pidió Bella por teléfono.

— ¿qué quieres que te diga? —reí.

—si es verdad que tocas el piano…

— ¿era eso? —Dije riendo— ¡claro! ¿Por qué otra razón tendría un piano en mi habitación?

— ¿por adorno? En casa de los Hale tienen un carrito para hacer cotufas y no necesariamente sirve —chilló entre risas—. Me gustaría escucharte tocar.

—cuando quieras. Mi puerta estará abierta —le sonreí aunque ella no podía verme.

—buenas noches, Edward.

—buenas noches, Bella. Que descanses.

Después dejar el teléfono sobre la cama caminé hacia el piano donde me senté en el banquillo.

Dejé que mis dedos bailaran por las teclas haciendo diferentes ejercicios de agilidad. Después de quince minutos busqué las partituras de la película _la leyenda del pianista en el océano_ , era la melodía del duelo entre el jazzista y el pianista. Era una melodía muy rápida pero desde que vi la película con nana no pude quitármela de la cabeza.

Practiqué alrededor de una hora. Hasta que Carlisle subió para darme las buenas noches.

—Esa película es muy buena —sonrío mi tío—, Esme lloró todo el final de la película y cada vez que la ve pasa lo mismo.

—es mi película favorita, sobre todo cuando 1900 toca el piano.

—Y eso es casi toda la película —río mi tío.

—Si —sonreí.

—bueno sobrino, será mejor me vaya a acostar, tengo una operación programada para las siete de la mañana y debo descansar —me sonrió Carlisle.

—buenas noches tío

—buenas noches no te quedes hasta tarde que mañana hay colegio.

—no me lo recuerdes —murmuré. Carlisle soltó una carcajada mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Poco después, fui a acostarme. No tenía sueño, pero mi tío tenía razón mañana tenia clases y no debería pasármela dormido.

Al parecer todos los profesores se habían puesto de acuerdo para dejarnos asignaciones. Tenia de biología, literatura, historia, español, ¡hasta educación física!

Biología e historia las compartía con Bella y literatura con Alice. Con Emmett y los Hale no compartía ninguna clase.

Bella y yo quedamos a estudiar en su casa por la tarde ya que sería la más tranquila, con Alice en casa sería difícil hacer algo.

Después de clases me fui con Bella en su chatarra ambulante.

Jacob no había ido al colegio por lo que Bella se la pasó con nosotros en sus ratos libres. Era muy diferente la Bella sin Jacob, sonreía mas, era menos tímida y participaba mas. Claro que cuando nos conocimos no lo había sido ya que era un extraño.

— ¿quieres algo de tomar? —me preguntó cuando entramos a su casa.

—por ahora no, gracias —dije mientras la seguía hacia la cocina.

—estas como en tu casa, iré a cambiarme de ropa —dijo dejando su bolso sobre la mesa.

Me dejé caer en una de las sillas y saqué mis cosas del bolso. Todo estaba perfectamente ordenado y había un leve olor a lavanda, muy relajante.

Cuando Bella bajó llevaba un bonito vestido azul claro, una cinta más oscura debajo de su busto. Se veía adorable.

Se sentó frente mío y sacó sus cuadernos.

Estuvimos en silencio por más de una hora, concentrados en lo nuestros deberes. De vez en cuando nos preguntábamos por algún punto de la asignación y volvíamos a sumirnos en el silencio, no era incomodo.

Me estiré con pereza, me dolía la espalda por estar tanto tiempo encorvado y la mano me dolía de tanto escribir. La risa de Bella me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—Pareces un gato estirándose —rió.

Enarqué una ceja pero pronto me encontré riéndome con ella.

Poco después dejé mi lápiz sobre la mesa y me crucé de brazos.

—Habla de una vez, Bella —dije mirándola fijamente. Había aprendido a leer un poco esos hermosos ojos chocolate. Algo le inquietaba.

Se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia mí. Muy tímidamente tomó mi mano y miró la cicatriz que "adornaba" mi muñeca. Traté de soltarme de su agarre pero me lo impidió apretando más mi mano entre las suyas.

—el otro día la vi de casualidad ya que siempre llevas manga larga y chaquetas que te cubren hasta la mitad de las manos, me acordé cuando te estiraste —susurró— ¿Qué te pasó?

Saqué mi mano de entre las suyas y estiré mi suéter para ocultar la cicatriz.

—Según mi nana, me corté con unos vidrios o algo así —dije haciendo una mueca—. No lo recuerdo, estaba demasiado ebrio como para que mi cerebro funcionara correctamente.

Los grandes ojos de Bella me miraron con intensidad.

—Creo que mejor me voy —dije levantándome de mi silla y recogiendo mis cosas.

—no… espera. No quise incomodarte —susurró Bella tomándome de la mano—. ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar? Juro que no te volveré a preguntar por algo así.

—no es eso… es solo que… ¡Arg! —Me quejé pasando mis manos por el cabello—. No es justo que tú me cuentes todo lo que te sucede y yo quiera huir a la primera pregunta… muy personal que me haces. Pero realmente no quiero hablar de eso. Es algo por lo que me siento avergonzado y me gustaría olvidar.

—Te entiendo, no te preocupes —me sonrió con timidez—. Entonces… ¿te quedas a cenar?

—Si no es molestia… me encantaría —le sonreí.

Sí, bipolaridad en modo "on"

Mientras Bella preparaba la comida yo estaba sentado en la encimera viendo como se movía de un lado a otro por la pequeña cocina mientras me comentaba sobre su familia.

Su madre vivía en Phoenix, vivió con ella hasta hace unos pocos años. Su nuevo marido, Phil, era jugador de beisbol en las ligas menores por lo que viajaba mucho. Para que su madre no fuera desdichada decidió venirse con su padre.

Su padre era jefe de policía, desde siempre vivió en Forks. En vacaciones ella la pasaba con su padre en un bote pescando hasta la adolescencia cuando se negó a volver a este pueblo helado y verde (palabras suyas, no mías. Aunque estaba de acuerdo con ella). Era un hombre que quería mucho a su hija, aunque no lo demostrara con afectos.

—Buenas noches chicos —saludó su padre entrando a la cocina dándome un susto ya que no lo oí llegar. Me bajé rápidamente de la encimera.

—buenas noches, papá. Él es Edward Cullen, el primo de Alice y Emmett —me presentó Bella— Edward, él es mi padre.

—un gusto conocerlo, señor —dije extendiendo una mano hacia él.

—el gusto es mío, chico. ¿Y Jacob? —preguntó el padre de Bella.

—No lo sé y no me ha llamado en todo el día —dijo Bella con un deje de tristeza en la voz.

Charlie suspiró con fuerza y murmuró algo inentendible antes de dirigirse a la sala.

—chico, ¿te gustan los deportes? —llamó.

—sí, no soy fanático de algún equipo aunque por ser mi ciudad natal voy por los _Bulls_.

—buena respuesta. Veamos qué partido están transmitiendo —dijo en una clara invitación para que me sentara a ver televisión con él.

Miré a Bella indeciso a lo que ella me respondió con un " _ve"_ entre sus labios que formaban una sonrisa.

Me senté en uno de los sofás individuales y miré fijamente la pantalla.

— ¿compartes clases con mi hija? —me preguntó de pronto haciendo que volteara a verlo.

—así es, señor, biología e historia.

Él asintió y volvió a ver la pantalla.

Cuando Bella nos llamó a comer fuimos a la cocina donde ya Bella había ordenado todo.

Bella cocinaba de maravilla y creo que fue la primera vez que repetí. Si mi nana me viera, se burlaría de mí de por vida.

Charlie era un hombre muy reservado, pero se podía ver en sus ojos que nada le pasaba desapercibido, por lo que me encontré con su mirada en varias oportunidades.

Luego que mi tía llamara para avisar que Alice iría a buscarme nos sentamos en el helado porche de la casa para esperarla.

— ¿Por qué tenemos que esperarla aquí? —pregunté mientras me castañeaban los dientes. Lo que produjo la risa de Bella.

—en realidad… no lo sé. Pero me gusta sentarme aquí por las noches con una manta y ver los autos pasar.

— ¿habrá una de esas mantas por allí? —le pregunté frotándome las manos para darles calor.

—Enseguida te la traigo —me sonrió entrando a la casa.

La verdad es que omitiendo el frio… no se estaba tan mal allí. No pasaban muchos autos y en una noche sin nubes como lo era esta, podían verse las estrellas en todo su esplendor, cosa que en Chicago no se podía.

Bella salió con dos mantas gruesas. Me tendió una la cual rápidamente me puse encima.

—gracias.

—Por nada —me sonrió—. Y… ¿hasta cuándo te quedaras por aquí?

—Hasta que Alice llegue —le tomé el pelo.

—Muy chistoso —dijo desdeñosa.

—no tengo fecha de retorno, al parecer mis padres no quieren que vaya de nuevo a casa. Tal vez decidieron quedarse en casa y para no tener que soportarme me mandaron para acá —dije desviando mi mirada hacia el bosque de enfrente.

—tal vez sea por otra razón y no quieres darte cuenta.

La miré fijamente hasta que oímos el ruido de un auto. Algo en el rostro de Bella me dijo que esa no era Alice. El auto estacionó con fiereza y de este se bajo un muy enojado Jacob Black.

— ¿Qué es esto, Isabella? —dijo furioso acercándose a nosotros. Me puse delante de Bella, esos ojos no eran los de una persona que viene a saludar.

—Algo completamente diferente a lo que tú crees —le respondí.

— ¡oh! ¡Qué lindo! ¡Si tenemos dos Isabelitas aquí! —Se burló— apártate de mi novia, zoquete.

—No me moveré a ningún lado hasta que te largues o te calmes y hables como esta señorita se merece —dije con la sangre hirviéndome por las venas.

— ¿señorita? Ella es todo menos una señorita. No es más que una zorra.

Juro que no estaba entre mis planes. En serio. Por muy molesto que estuviera yo no lo golpearía, para eso había aprendido disciplina de los deportes que practicaba. Pero ese insulto mandó al espacio todo lo que había aprendido y como consecuencia le di un puñetazo en la quijada a Jacob que casi lo tumba al suelo.

Fue una experiencia liberadora. Fue genial.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? —preguntó Charlie saliendo de la casa con un garrote de policía.

Bella abrazó a su padre con fuerza y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente mientras Jacob y yo nos recomponíamos y dirigimos la vista hacia él.

—es culpa de él, Charlie. Está tratando de quitarme a Bella y por más que ella lo rechaza él sigue insistiendo —chilló Jacob.

¡A la mierda!

—pues todo estaba tranquilo hasta que llegaste tú, Jacob. En ningún momento vi a Edward insinuándosele a mi hija. Además, oí todo lo que se dijeron. Yo sé que Bella y tú han tenido relaciones pero no puedo aceptar que degrades a mi hija de ese modo —dijo Charlie con frialdad.

—ella se lo busca, siempre coqueteando con los demás y sobre todo con este cretino —dijo Jacob.

Iba a golpearlo nuevamente pero la mano de Charlie en mi hombro me lo impidió.

—decídete Jacob. O es Edward, o Bella quien coquetea —la voz del padre de Bella era lenta y amenazadora—. Estás llamando a mi hija: zorra, en su cara, en mi cara. Más te vale que te alejes de ella, Jacob. Porque la próxima vez seré yo en vez de Cullen quien te golpee. Te estimaba porque eras hijo de mi mejor amigo pero veo que me equivoque.

—pero Charlie…

—Fuera —dijo Charlie casi deletreando cada letra.

Jacob compuso su mejor cara de póker y se dio la vuelta para ir hasta su auto.

Cuando arrancó las ruedas patinaron un momento hasta que salió como alma que lleva el diablo.

—gracias, hijo.

—no es nada, señor —dije restándole importancia.

En ese momento Bella alzó la mirada. Sus ojos rojos por las lágrimas y su piel pálida hicieron que se me encogiera el corazón.

—siento todo esto, Bella —le susurré apenado.

Y para mi sorpresa se lanzó a mis brazos, abrazándome con fuerza.

—Los dejaré solos —dijo Charlie un poco incomodo.

Cuando entró a la casa me moví hasta sentarnos en el sillón y pasé la manta que se le había caído por sus hombros.

—shh… ya Bella… —dije suavemente para calmarla mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.

Me sentía mal por ella, era mi culpa que Jacob le hubiera tratado así.

No sabía qué hacer para calmarla.

—Gracias por protegerme —susurró poco después.

—siempre que pueda lo haré —dije seguro.

Ella se acomodó poniendo su cabeza en mi hombro. La mantuve abrazada mientras acariciaba su cabello.

— ¿estás mejor?

Asintió quedamente en mi hombro. Se veía tan frágil…

Poco a poco se fue quedando dormida. La tomé entre mis brazos y la alcé en vilo para llevarla adentro.

—señor Swan… ¿Dónde dejo a Bella? —pregunté al aire.

Él salió de la cocina con un vaso de cristal con un líquido color ámbar.

—Ven, te mostraré su habitación —dijo subiendo las escaleras.

Le seguí con un poco de dificultad ya que las escaleras eran estrechas y no quería lastimar a Bella. Giramos a la izquierda y entramos a una habitación con las paredes pintadas de lila y amoblada con estante lleno de libros, un escritorio con una computadora y una cama con sabanas color morado.

La dejé sobre la cama y me aparté. No quería que Charlie pensara cosas que no eran.

Él le quitó los zapatos y la abrigó con las mantas que tenia a los pies.

—Yo… será mejor que me vaya, señor —rascándome la nuca, me sentía incomodo.

— ¿te irás caminando? —preguntó apartando la mirada de su hija para dirigirse a mí con una ceja alzada.

—sí, ya lo hice desde el colegio. Además, Alice debería estar por allí —dije.

La verdad es que Alice se había tardado demasiado en llegar. ¿Acaso se había olvidado de mí?

Maldición, debía aprender a conducir.

Después de despedirme de Charlie y de pedirle que dejara de insistir que tranquilamente podía irme caminando. Por dentro me estremecía de solo pensarlo. Caminar de noche con ocho grados de temperatura. ¡Por favor!

Comencé a caminar pero en la cuarta cuadra ya no podía. Estaba entumecido; los labios, la nariz, los dedos…

Una bocina me sobresaltó y al voltearme pude ver a Alice encendiendo la luz de adentro en el auto.

Rápidamente me metí en el auto y busqué la forma de subir al máximo la calefacción. Alice le dio a los botones y al poco rato el chorro de aire caliente me pegó en la cara haciéndome sonreír de puro alivio.

—Lo siento, me distraje hablando con Jasper —dijo avergonzada— pero ¿no te podías esperar a que fuera por ti? ¿Charlie te hecho de la casa?

—no… es solo que… hubo un pequeño problema con Jacob y luego de que Bella se calmara y se durmiera, me sentí incomodo —expliqué. Mas que sentirme incomodo tenía miedo del padre de Bella. Es decir, por alguna razón, que no sé cuál es, le tenía un poco de miedo a los policías y Charlie Swan era uno de esos policías que representaban a la ley.

Alice sonrió y después de un giro del volante nos llevó a casa.

 **¡hola! ¿como están?**

 **primero que nada, disculpenme por no enviarles el adelanto a las chicas que dejaron reviews. Tuve una serie de contratiempos y no pude.**

 **en vista que no pude, les tengo un obsequio. doble capitulo.**

 **¿que les pareció este capitulo?**

 **por fin Edward golpeó a Jacob. lo que muchas esperaban.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephanie Meyer. Solo los tomo prestados.**

 **Capitulo 10**

Había pasado tres semanas desde que Bella "terminó" con Jacob.

En esas tres semanas Bella y yo andábamos juntos todo el tiempo. Los chicos siempre nos reprochaban el hecho de que, aunque Bella ya no estaba bajo el yugo de Jacob, ahora no compartía con ellos porque estaba conmigo.

Con cada día que pasaba con ella más me daba cuenta de lo especial que era. Era perfecta.

Bella pasaba buscándome por las mañanas por lo que mi tía ya no debía salir a llevarme. De regreso pasaba lo mismo.

También me estaba enseñando a conducir. Lo bueno con su obsoleta camioneta era que más fea no podía estar y no pasaba de ochenta kilómetros por hora.

Pero seguía sin entenderla, Jacob la insultaba, la trataba como a un muñeco y ella seguía adorándolo, babeándose por él.

¡Ay, Edward Cullen! ¡Te van a volver loco!

 _Después de dejar mi hamburguesa a un lado, asqueado por la cantidad que ya había comido y por la que aún quedaba. ¿Es que aquí pensaban que todos comían como Emmett?_

 _Miré a Bella que tenía su vista fija en una de las mesas de la esquina mas apartada. Donde estaba Jacob. Puse los ojos en blanco._

— _¿crees que si salgo con Jacob a escondidas, mi padre se enterara? —susurró Bella sin apartar la mirada del perro sarnoso._

 _Golpeé mi cabeza con la mesa haciendo que Bella diera un respingo y me mirara avergonzada._

— _Ya te he dicho suficiente así que no responderé —dije levantando nuevamente mi cabeza y cruzando mis brazos._

 _Bella y yo comíamos solos, los chicos se ponían muy melosos cuando estaban juntos así que lo mejor era no estar de lamparitas._

 _Fijé mi vista en Jacob quien, a mi parecer, parecía muy feliz con sus amigos y hasta con una de sus compañeras, Leah, creo._

 _Ni siquiera miraba a Bella de reojo y tampoco parecía darse cuenta que ella lo estaba mirando._

 _Fue entonces cuando volteó hacia nosotros y después de ver fijamente a Bella, agarró a Leah para besarla._

 _Bella volteó lentamente mientras se secaba una lágrima que se le había escapado. Puse los ojos en blanco y le pasé un pañuelo a Bella para que se secara las lágrimas._

¡Demonios!

Instintivamente me protegí la cabeza antes de caer pegando la espalda al suelo engramado.

Llevaba media hora tratando de hacer una estúpida pirueta en la patineta y solo conseguía caer al suelo como un saco de papas.

Ya estaba tan cansado de caer que simplemente me levanté, tomé la patineta y me metí a la casa directo a mi habitación.

Mis tíos y mis primos estaban en Port Angeles en un almuerzo familiar ya que unos amigos de mi tío los invitó. Preferí quedarme, no quería salir de casa. No estaba de ánimos.

Sabía que Sonia no estaba bien, la conocía lo suficiente. Su voz se quebraba con frecuencia y siempre que le preguntaba donde estaba o que había hecho se salía por la tangente.

Después de ducharme me dejé caer en la cama y enterré la cabeza entre las almohadas.

No podía dejar de pensar en Bella. Mis pensamientos giraban en torno a ella. Me distraía, me desconcentraba.

¿Por qué demonios me ocurría?

Salí de la cama en un intento de buscar algo que hacer y fui hasta la computadora.

No tenía ganas de ver animes, no tenía ganas de jugar, no quería ponerme en contacto con nadie…

Paseé por mis páginas de siempre hasta que "mis favoritos" me llevó a la página del pago de electricidad. Jugué con el touchpad mientas pensaba.

No sería mala idea pagar las cuentas de la casa, al fin y al cabo, la factura (por lo menos la de electricidad) debió haber aumentado desde que estaba aquí, con todas mis cosas enchufadas y en uso. Aunque en realidad no había nada que consumiera mucha energía. Todos mis equipos eran ecológicos.

Después de buscar un par de claves, ingresé a la cuenta de mis tíos y pagué las cuentas: electricidad, agua, servicio urbano.

Como tenía que equilibrar mis acciones decidí jugarle una pequeña broma a mi padre que ya debía estar en la oficina. La red la compañía estaba muy mal diseñada, el estúpido cabeza de chorlito que la diseñó había dejado varias lagunas. Por allí entraba yo a la red, desde donde estuviera, por lo que me encontré con la computadora más desprotegida de toda la amplia red. La de mi padre.

No estaba haciendo nada interesante por lo que mandé a la computadora a hibernar.

Cinco…

Cuatro…

Tres…

Dos…

Uno…

Mi teléfono repicó con el tonó de mi padre. Reí entre dientes.

— ¿sucede algo? Es inusual que llames —dije haciendo que mi voz sonara como su acabara de despertar.

—no te hagas el tonto, se que fuiste tú quien apagó mi computadora —gruñó mi padre—. Solo tú sabes el problema con la red. Mi técnico y yo seguimos la pista hasta tu computadora la última vez.

—Me acabo de levantar —dije bostezando.

— ¿crees que no te conozco lo suficiente para saber que estas mintiendo? Por favor Edward, tengo de tonto lo que tú tienes de bruto —dijo mi padre.

— ¿conocerme? ¡Ja! —Me reí con amargura— a veces me sorprende que sepas mi fecha de cumpleaños.

—tienes una nueva amiga llamada Isabella Swan, es muy bonita y comparte dos de tus clases. Te tiene frustrado porque es terca como una mula e idolatra a su estúpido novio sonrisa de perro. El hecho que no hable contigo no quiere decir que no sepa lo que haces y que no esté pendiente de ti, no soy el ogro que crees que soy —dijo con un extraño tono que nunca había escuchado en mi padre. Y sus palabras…

Recosté de la silla y deje escapar todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones.

—es más, ahorita estas sentado, pálido, la boca abierta haciendo una "O" y completamente asombrado —rió mi padre—. Veo que acomodaste el escritorio de modo que no ves hacia la ventana. Es irónico que le tengas aversión a las alturas si toda tu vida has vivido en un apartamento en el piso ocho. Para ser un experto en informática, tienes tu red muy desprotegida.

Corté la llamada y arrojé el teléfono sobre el escritorio.

¡Mierda! ¿Qué fue eso?

Sin pensarlo mucho, desconecté la webcam y me dejé caer en la silla nuevamente subiendo mis pies a esta y abrazando mis rodillas.

Vuelvo. ¡Mierda! ¿Qué fue eso?

Estaba en shock. Todo era un completo caos en mi mente.

Que mi padre, que Edward Cullen, estuviera pendiente de mis acciones y de todo lo que hago era… insólito, extraño, poco común.

¡Mierda!

¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué? ¡Y mi padre! La persona que menos se fijaba en mí, la persona que casi nunca hablaba conmigo.

¿Qué demonios pasaba aquí?

Lo único agradable que hizo mi padre fue regalarme la patineta hacía casi un año.

Algo malo debía estar pasando para que estuviera así. Podía ser. Tal vez su empresa estaba en banca rota…

No, no lo estaba. Había verificado la bolsa de valores en la mañana, su empresa estaba en su mejor momento.

Cuando mi cabeza dejó de parecer un nido de hormigas desesperadas, bajé a la cocina en busca de un poco de agua.

Estaba por volver a subir cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Extrañado por eso, ya que no esperaba a nadie, abrí la puerta solo para que una ráfaga castaña se me lanzara y me abrazara como si su vida dependiera de eso. Me estaba asfixiando.

— ¿Bella? ¿Qué sucede? —le pregunté preocupado.

Ella solo lloraba descontroladamente.

Cerré la puerta y como pude la llevé hasta la sala. Luego de sentarnos en uno de los sofás comencé a acariciar sus cabellos en un intento de reconfortarla. Cuando su llanto se hizo apenas un leve sollozo levanté su rostro y la miré fijamente.

Sus hermosos ojos chocolate estaban rojos y opacos, desolados. Su nariz estaba roja y sus labios formaban un puchero que ni Alice le ganaría en perfección. Su piel estaba pálida pero no sabía si era por el contrate con su nariz de Rodolfo el reno.

— ¿me vas a decir que sucede? —le pregunté no dejando que apartara su mirada de mí.

Ella había estado extraña en los últimos días, como si escondiera algo. Cada vez que le preguntaba ella desviaba la mirada y se salía por la tangente.

—hoy fui con papá a La Push y… y ahí estaba Jacob con sus amigos. Entonces en un momento que me quedé sola, él… él llegó, ebrio y me besó con fiereza; me rompió el labio —sollozó—, me llevó a su casa y… y bueno… —su rostro se puso como un tomate a medida que el mío se volvía banco, captando su comentario no completado.

—Bella…

—Luego me dijo que era… que era una puta y que todos los regalos que me había dado eran para pagar mis servicios —comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Mientras, trataba de controlarme para no explotar de rabia.

— ¿le dijiste a tu padre?

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras más lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

— ¿y no lo piensas hacer?

Negó otra vez con la cabeza.

— ¡dios bendito, mujer! —grité sin querer en realidad, levantándome de mi asiento. Ella se encogió en el asiento.

Me froté la cara frustrando. ¿Por qué ella era así?

—mira, eres una chica lista, bonita. Pero te vuelves tonta cuando estas frente a Jacob —dije volviéndome a sentar—. Lo tuyo no es enamoramiento, es obsesión.

— ¿y acaso tú si sabes lo que es estar enamorado? —preguntó un poco desdeñosa.

—no. Pero si lo que es estar obsesionado —dije suavemente—. Mira. Había una chica en el colegio, hermosa y ¿Por qué no? Sexi. Veía casi todas sus clases conmigo y poco a poco me fue atrayendo mas y mas, hasta que un día le dije para salir. Esa fue la primera de muchas veces y andábamos casi siempre juntos. Me volví su perro faldero siguiéndola a todas partes, le deba regalos costosos y siempre que salía le brindaba todo lo que quería. Era la luz de mis ojos y a pesar de las advertencias de mi nana, no hice caso. La muy zorra solo quería mi dinero y disfrutarlo con su novio. Se burló en mi cara de todo lo que le había dicho. Te juro que estaba como tú, en negación, no quería que se alejara y sentía el corazón machacado.

—Yo no estoy en negación —dijo mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

—Y yo te estoy contando un cuento para dormir —respondí irónico—. El caso es que después de mucho pensar me di cuenta que solo estaba obsesionado con sus curvas, pero ella no me quería y yo tampoco. Ni siquiera era inteligente, yo le hacia los trabajos que mandaban los profesores. Y al final me di cuenta que ni siquiera era como si disfrutaba de nuestras salidas.

— ¿Por qué haces todo esto por mí? — preguntó acongojada.

—Porque necesitas quien te abra los ojos —me encogí de hombros.

— ¿pero por qué lo haces? —insistió.

—Porque eres la primera amiga que tengo —dije sonriéndole con timidez.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos.

— ¿y con los que tú salías en Chicago?

—ellos solo querían mi dinero. Por lo que nunca los he considerado mis amigos —volví a encogerme de hombros.

Antes podía decirlo pero un extraño dolor se alojaba en mi pecho. Desde que conocí a Bella no sabía lo que era esa sensación.

Entonces se recostó de mis piernas tomándome por sorpresa.

—te quiero por cómo eres. No me interesa tu dinero —susurró acariciando mi rodilla a través de mi pantalón.

—Yo también te quiero —susurré acariciando sus cabellos.

Mi tía me había dejado comida como para Emmett por lo que podía compartirla con Bella. Comimos en silencio y una vez que lavamos todo. Tomé su mano con delicadeza e hice que me acompañara hasta mi habitación.

Una vez allí deje que se sentara en la silla de escritorio mientras yo me dirigía hacia el piano.

Deslicé uno de mis dedos por las teclas sin presionarlas. Amaba mi piano. Me senté en el banquillo y me acomodé como era debido.

Suavemente toqué las teclas haciendo que de la caja sonora saliera la melodía que estaba interpretando. Esa melodía había sido la última que había practicado el día anterior.

— ¿esa es _Trees_? —me preguntó con una sonrisa incrédula.

Mi mirada se posó en la ella. Tampoco podía creer que ella conociera esa melodía. Digo no todo el mundo conoce a Keiko Matsui, a menos que te guste el piano y que como yo, y muchos otros pianistas, estés aburrido de siempre tocar lo convencional.

—El sorprendido debería ser yo —le sonreí mirando la partitura.

—bueno, me gustan los doramas y el animé así que eso hizo que abriera los horizontes con respecto a los asiáticos. De hecho, tengo más música en japonés y coreano que ingles —sonrió sonrojada. Adorable.

Asentí haciéndole comprender que le había escuchado, concentrándome en las partituras y las teclas.

— ¡Sakura Card Captors! —exclamó Bella emocionada como una niña pequeña, cuando cambié la melodía con un pequeño arreglo.

—a nana le encanta ese animé —comenté. Me la sabia de memoria porque se la había tocado a nana para el día de su cumpleaños.

—Tu nana tiene buenos gustos —sonrió Bella.

Pasamos la tarde en el piano, al final, Bella terminó sentada a mi lado en el banquillo.

Cuando Bella se fue a su casa, mis tíos aun no habían llegado por lo que hice un emparedado y después de comerlo me aseguré que las puertas y ventanas del piso de abajo estuvieran cerradas antes de volver a mi habitación.

No sé en qué momento me quedé dormido frente al televisor. Solo sé que mi tía me despertó de un sobresalto y que el cuello me dolía por la posición en que estaba durmiendo. Luego de eso volví a quedarme dormido, esta vez en mi cama.

 **¿y? ¿que les parecio?**

 **muchisimas gracias a Babi Cullen y gracias a las chicas que semana a semana me dejan saber que les parece este fic. :***

 **recuerden review = adelanto**

 **esta semana si les cumplo :)**

 **saludos**

 **jnnfrmrz :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephanie Meyer. Solo los tomo prestados.**

 **Capitulo 11**

Que frio, que frio, que frio.

¿Es que a nadie le molesta el frio más que a mí? Solo al profesor de educación física se le ocurría hacernos correr por la cancha externa del colegio.

— ¿Qué sucede, Cullen? —dijo Jacob con burla.

Íbamos cabeza a cabeza pero no lograría ganarme. Apuré mi paso y me le adelante unos dos metros hasta que crucé la línea de meta. Estaba cansado pero eso no me impidió que una sonrisa burlona se me formara en los labios. Degustaba la dulce victoria como si estuviera comiendo un delicioso caramelo.

Sin esperar instrucciones del profesor me fui a las duchas y dejé que el agua recorriera todo mi cuerpo. Cuando salí, Bella estaba esperándome en la salida con un enorme vaso de lo que me imaginaba era chocolate caliente. Ambos sonreímos al mismo tiempo antes de pasarle un brazo por sobre los hombros y agarrar mi vaso.

—muchas gracias, me estoy helando —dije besando el tope de su cabeza antes de llevarme el vaso a los labios.

Estaba caliente, un poco amargo pero delicioso. Solté un suspiro de deleite.

—Por eso te brindo, para ver esa cara de deleite total que pones —rió Bella.

— ¿entonces me brindas para poder burlarte de mí?

—quisiera decir que no… pero… ¡sí! ¡Te ves muy chistoso cuando lo haces! —rió Bella con más fuerza.

—Pequeña pilla —reí con ella.

Nos acercamos al grupo, el profesor estaba hablando sobre los juegos deportivos que se serian en un mes y que la carrera había sido una prueba.

—como el señor Cullen fue el ganador, si quiere participar, pasará a la siguiente ronda para medirse con los otros chicos que ya escogí para formar la selección de atletismo para los juegos.

—Pero profesor creía que la selección ya estaba lista —dijo Jacob apretando los puños.

—Creíste mal, yo dije que estaba formando la selección y que tal vez entrabas ya que siempre eras el primero… pero el señor Cullen te ganó limpiamente así que serias su suplente —el profesor hablaba con fastidio escribiendo algo en sus planillas de evaluación—. Señor Cullen si decide participar, una vez que acaben los juegos, es decir, en un mes exactamente, no tendrá que venir más a esta clase, si gana aprueba con diez. ¿Le interesa?

Ver la cara del perro sarnoso me hizo tomar la decisión. Sin importarme las horas de entrenamiento, ni nada.

—Sí, no hay problema —dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Luego de eso Bella y yo nos fuimos hacia la salida.

Llegamos a su chatarra ambulante, alias monovolumen, y me tendió las llaves. La miré con una ceja alzada.

— ¿Qué pasa gallito? Provocaste a Jacob golpeándolo donde más le duele y ahora le tienes miedo a mi camioneta —rió Bella.

Rodé los ojos y le arrebaté las llaves haciendo que Bella se carcajeara.

Nos metimos en la fría cabina y puse la llave en el contacto mientras Bella se acomodaba a mi lado aun riéndose.

Con cuidado saqué la camioneta del puesto. Bella cuando quería se las traía, la camioneta estaba pegada al otro auto que no sé como hizo para entrar en la camioneta sin golpear el otro auto con la puerta. Como si no fuera poco, la isleta a mi lado no me permitía maniobrar mucho.

— ¿Cómo se supone se llama esta lección, miss Swan? —le pregunté con burla—. Sacar la chatarra del deshuesadero.

—Estúpido —masculló antes de sonreír—. La lección se llama: miss Swan no puede sacar al monovolumen así que se lo deja al pequeño saltamontes que tiene con qué pagar en caso de accidente.

—Muy chistosa —espeté tratando calculando los espacios. Maldito zopenco el que evita que pueda salir recto—. Si tanto te gustan las chatarras ¿Por qué no tienes un escarabajo como Herbie en vez de esta cosa?

—Porque este fue el que mi padre me compró y va mas con mi actitud.

—Entonces tu actitud es la de un viejo cascarrabias —mascullé maniobrando el volante para por fin salir del estacionamiento.

— ¡te pasas! Lo estas personificando para que lo vea —dijo inocentemente.

Alcé una ceja para mirarla y luego volví a mirar al frente.

—touché.

La risa de Bella llenó mis oídos deleitándome con el suave sonido. Era hermoso.

Llegamos a su casa donde nos bajamos de la chatarra y entramos dejando los zapatos en el porche ya que se habían mojado por la extraña lluvia (irónico, lo sé) que comenzó a caer de pronto.

Bella subió las escaleras y sacó una toalla del baño y me la lanzó. Ella era tan mala en deportes que a pesar que traté de atraparla, la toalla me golpeó de lleno en el estomago.

— ¿Bella? ¿Qué tiene esta toalla, un ladrillo? —le pregunté desdoblándola—. Ah, no. Tiene un paquete de jabones.

Rodé los ojos y acompañé a Bella en su risa.

Después de cambiarse de ropa se reunió conmigo en la cocina. Mientras yo picaba los vegetales ella acomodaba el pollo que íbamos a preparar. No sabía que era tan buen cocinero. Bueno, Bella hacia casi todo. Bella me dijo que me parecía al príncipe de "La Princesa y El Sapo". Cuando le pregunté el por qué solo se rió y no dijo nada más. Algo me dijo que no era nada bueno.

Charlie llegó mientras nosotros estábamos en la cocina. Parecía cansado pero le dedicó una sonrisa y un beso en la frente a su hija a modo de saludo.

— ¿todo bien por aquí? —preguntó, aunque era difícil saber si Charlie estaba feliz o no, había veces que… no era tan difícil. Sobre todo si se trataba de su hija.

—sí, papá. Todo bien —le sonrió Bella.

— ¿y tú, chico? ¿No te has metido en problemas?

—no señor, aun no —le sonreí.

—muy bien. Yo… iré a la sala, sigan con… lo suyo —dijo Charlie de pronto incomodo.

Bella y yo nos miramos antes de largarnos a reír y seguir con lo nuestro.

Preparamos escalopes de pollo con una ensalada verde y arroz. Antes habíamos pasado por la tienda comprando algo de tomar.

Bella y yo recibimos un regaño de Charlie porque solo hablábamos y no comíamos nada.

—hija, ¿Cómo han estado las nauseas y los mareos? —le preguntó Charlie una vez que había terminado de comer.

Alcé una ceja. Ella no me había dicho nada de eso.

—este… hoy no me mareé pero si tuve que ir a vomitar después del almuerzo, el olor de la comida me revolvió el estómago —dijo agachando la cabeza.

Me levanté de la mesa y fui a lavar los utensilios y la vajilla que se encontraba sucia, aparte de mi plato. Una vez listo caminé hacia el vestíbulo. Mareos, desmayos, el hecho que no hacia educación física, esa aura que la rodeaba… ahora lo entendía todo.

—qué bueno que soy tu mejor amigo, Isabella. Tal vez si no lo fuera ni siquiera supiera la dirección de tu casa. Espero que Jacob si sepa que estas embarazada y se haga responsable de sus actos —exclamé mirándola fijamente, dirigí mi mirada hacia Charlie—. Buenas tardes jefe Swan, disculpe que me vaya así.

Charlie parpadeó repetidamente sin saber que decir dándome tiempo para tomar mi mochila y salir de la casa sin despedirme de Bella.

Estaba molesto porque si podía contarme lo que Jacob le había hecho pero no podía contarme que se sentía mal.

¿Cómo sabía que estaba embarazada? Fácil, varias de mis compañeras habían pasado compañeras habían salido embarazadas y mi madre también aunque había perdido el feto en la quinta semana de gestación.

Estaba dolido. Yo no me iba a echar a un lado si me lo comentaba, para mí era igual si estaba embarazada, si tenía varicela, tuberculosis, si era drogadicta o lo que fuera, igual seria mi amiga y de la misma manera la apoyaría.

¡Demonios! Ahora me tocaba caminar hacia la casa de mis tíos.

Como no quería molestar a nadie decidí que lo mejor era ejercitar las piernas, después de todo debía practicar si quería llegar a ser parte de la selección para los juegos deportivos.

Por suerte no llovió en el camino. Cuando llegué a la casa de mis tíos saludé y me dirigí a mi habitación donde tiré el bolso en el piso y me fui hasta mi computadora la cual siempre estaba encendida.

Necesitaba quemar mi frustración de alguna manera.

—Edward —oí la voz de mi tía llamarme y su mano en mi hombro me hizo sobresaltar.

Me giré en mi silla y la miré. Se veía preocupada.

—hola tía, ¿Qué sucede? —dije quitándome mis audífonos.

—Bella me acaba de llamar para saber si estabas bien. ¿Sucedió algo?

—No… nada —dije volviendo mi mirada a la pantalla.

Fulminé con la mirada la pantalla. Había perdido por estar hablando con mi tía. Hasta ahora había estado invicto.

—pues tengo rato aquí y tú ni te habías percatado. Cosa rara ya que en tu centro de operaciones no se te puede entrar sin que lo sepas —dijo mi tía—. Sé que algo pasa entre Bella y tú. Primero porque llegaste caminando y solo. Segundo, ella llamó para acá angustiada y al borde de una crisis. Tercero, estás jugando como un endemoniado, cosa que nunca te había visto hacerlo. Definitivamente algo no está bien.

Suspiré y me salí del juego antes de enfrentar a mi tía.

—en el tiempo que tengo viviendo aquí, Bella se ha convertido en mi mejor amiga. Me ha contado todo lo que ha pasado con Jacob, la defendí de él y ella ha sido también la persona con la que yo me he desahogado —dije de mala gana.

—Pero… —me alentó tía Esme.

—hoy Charlie le preguntó cómo se sentía, si seguía con mareos y vómitos. Cosa que ella no me había dicho. ¡Y por favor! ¡No hace falta ser un genio para saber que son los típicos síntomas de embarazo! —exclamé lo último. Esme abrió mucho los ojos.

—Edward… ¿crees que es posible? —me preguntó en shock.

— ¿y por qué no? Jacob es un sucio perro sarnoso, apuesto a que con lo manejable que era Bella con él cualquier cosa pudo pasar —gruñí. Suspiré resignado—. Hace poco más de un mes Jacob hizo lo que quiso con ella, un día que fue con su padre a La Push, y luego la insultó.

Mi tía se tapó la boca incrédula.

—no puede ser… Edward ¿estás seguro?

—La misma Isabella vino ese día y me lo contó —refunfuñé.

—Lo que hace el amor cuando no es correspondido —exclamó tía Esme negando la cabeza.

—eso no es amor. Eso no es más que una obsesión.

—hijo, los celos no te llevaran a ningún lado —me sonrió Esme acariciando mis cabellos.

Esta vez fui yo quien la miró incrédulo.

—Yo no estoy celoso —exclamé.

—Tus acciones no me lo demuestran, cariño —la sonrisa de mi tía no se borró en ningún momento—. La cena estará lista en quince minutos.

—gracias tía Esme, en un momento bajo —murmuré pensativo.

Yo no estaba celoso… digo, si son celos no quiere decir que esté enamorado de Bella, es solo que quiero su bienestar como amigo… ¿cierto?

Volví mi vista a la pantalla de la computadora y detallé el fondo de pantalla. Cada cinco minutos cambiaba la imagen; la que se encontraba en estos momentos era una que Alice nos había tomado en una salida a Port Angeles donde nos encontrábamos Bella y yo asomándonos por la ventana de la chatarra, ella con una barquilla y yo con un vaso grande de chocolate caliente.

Agarré mis cabellos con fuerza y los halé.

¿Por qué me molesta tanto que ella no me haya dicho algo que realmente no me concierne?

Porque soy el rey de los estúpidos. Por eso.

Es que era lógico que me gustara Bella, es atractiva, inteligente, risueña, amable, buena profesora, dulce… ¿pero enamorarme? ella era mi amiga, mi mejor amiga. No, era solo eso, mi amiga.

Tragué pesado. ¿Y si de verdad me había enamorado de ella? ¿Cómo lo determinaba?

— ¡Arg! —gruñí halándome con más fuerza los cabellos logrando arrancarme algunos mientras dejaba caer mi cabeza sobre el respaldar.

De un brinco me levanté de la silla y caminé rumbo al comedor.

Tío Carlisle estaba poniendo los platos junto con Emmett.

— ¡primo! Pareciera que un pájaro quiso hacer un nido en tu cabeza —rió Emmett. Yo solo atiné a gruñirle.

Carlisle rió disimuladamente.

Me pasé las manos por los cabellos tratando de acomodarlos aunque fuera un poco y caminé hacia la cocina.

— ¿les ayudo en algo? —les pregunté a mi tía y prima.

—Pues, ahora que lo dices puedes ayudarnos a llevar la comida a la mesa —sonrió la causante de toda mi frustración.

Dejé las fuentes en la mesa y me senté a acompañar a mi tío y Emmett. Quienes hablaban de que se yo qué.

Mi tía no podía hablar en serio. Era ilógico. Si a mí me hubiera enamorado de Bella estaría todo el día pensando en ella…

¡Maldita sea! otra vez estaba pensando en lo que me había dicho mi tía.

Como si la hubiera invocado tía Esme entró en el comedor y me dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Me enfurruñé en mi asiento.

Mis tíos y primos hablaron hasta el cansancio mientras que yo me preocupaba por alejar los pensamientos de mi mente y comer mi cena a pesar que ya estaba lleno por la comida donde Bella.

Si mi nana me viera no me lo creería. En casa, si no fuera por ella hubiera muerto de inanición.

Mi nana. No estaba bien, lo notaba en su voz cada vez mas apagada. Ella decía que si lo estaba pero cómo creerle.

—Edward… ¿te sientes bien? —preguntó Alice.

La miré, saliendo de mi estupor, sus ojos mostraban preocupación.

—Yo… sí… es solo que ya no tengo hambre —dije dejando el postre y levantándome de la mesa ante la atenta mirada de los demás—. Con permiso.

Tomé mi plato para lavarlo pero mi tía dijo que ella lo haría.

Me fui a mi habitación y me senté frente al piano con la intención de tocar algo pero nada venia a mi mente.

Mejor tomaba un baño. Al salir seguía con los mismos pensamientos.

Y no sé que me llamó a hacerlo, quería hablar con alguien.

—buenas noches hijo ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

—Mmm… hola, yo… ¿podemos hablar?

—Lo estamos haciendo —rió al otro lado de la línea—. Tú dirás.

—yo me preguntaba… ¿Cómo supiste que… te habías enamorado de Elizabeth? —susurré.

Entonces la risa de mi padre se hizo presente a través del auricular.

 **hola, hola ¿como están?**

 **capitulo revelador, ¿que les parecio?**

 **¿que tal lo de Bella?**

 **muchisimas gracias a mi super amiga Babi Cullen y por supuesto a todas las chicas que me dejan sus comentario. me hacen muy feliz con ellos. gracias a las "Guest" por sus reviews, lamento no poder mandarles su adelanto pero no puedo :/**

 **como saben review es igual a adelanto.**

 **nos leemos el proximo lunes.**

 **saludos**

 **jnnfmrz :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephanie Meyer. Solo los tomo prestados.**

 **Capitulo 12.**

Pasé casi toda la jornada escolar buscando a Bella. Buscándola y escondiéndome también. Pero, según Alice, ella no había ido al colegio.

Sí. Estaba desesperado.

No había dormido muy bien en la noche. La instructiva llamada a mi padre y todo el tema de Bella me habían desvelado.

Alice fue mi transporte por la mañana, había llamado a Bella por la mañana pero no contestaba.

Si estaba enojada conmigo, estaba en todo su derecho. Aunque pensándolo bien ¿Por qué estaría enojada?

Estaba distraído, no podía concentrarme en las clases, en nada realmente.

Cambiando de tema, nunca pensé que diría esto, pero disfruté hablar con mi padre la noche anterior. Él me contó como supo que se había enamorado de ella y que hizo para conquistarla. Después de una hora me encontré riéndome por sus anécdotas. Tantos años ignorándome, odiándolo ¿Por qué no antes? ¿Qué había cambiado?

Había prometido llamarme pronto, cosa que me hizo caer de la silla por el asombro, haciendo que se preocupara, y se riera. ¿Mi padre? ¿Preocupado por mí?

¿Qué demonios sucede?

Tía Esme pasó buscándome por el colegio y una vez en casa me metí en mi habitación. Quería estar solo y tocar el piano hasta que me dolieran las manos.

Si mi tía me llamó a comer no lo sé, no escuché.

Me había enamorado Bella, estaba claro y yo era obtuso. ¿Cómo no podía verla con los mismos ojos de amigo? ¿Cómo podía verla a los ojos después de lo que le había dicho en su propia casa?

¡Maldición! ¿Por qué estaba tan confundido?

¿Y si estaba embarazada? ¿Qué iba a hacer ella? ¿Qué iba a hacer yo?

¡Maldito Jacob! ¡Malditos todos nosotros!

— ¡uy! ¿Murió alguien en la casa y no me enteré? —la voz de mi tía mi sacó de mis pensamientos.

Solté un gruñido y volví a concentrarme en mi piano.

— ¿quieres contarme lo que tienes? —me preguntó.

—El amor es un asco —murmuré entre dientes.

— ¿pudiste hablar con Bella?

Gruñí sin apartar la mirada del piano, mi pobre instrumento no tenía la culpa de nada pero yo me desquitada con él porque era lo que podía hacer.

Podía ir a matar a Jacob, me desquitaba con quién era y me sentiría mejor una vez que acabara.

—Bella está allá abajo, te está esperando y no tiene buen aspecto —anunció mi tía con suavidad.

Paré la música en seco creando un terrible ruido disonante. Hice una mueca.

— ¿Bella está aquí?

—así es. Ve a hablar con ella. Ambos lo necesitan —dijo tía Esme con una pequeña sonrisa.

Inhalé profundamente, luego boté todo el aire antes de levantarme y dirigirme a la sala donde encontré a Bella sentada, parecía más pequeña de lo que de por si era, también parecía incomoda y frágil. Tragué en seco.

—Hola —susurré arrodillándome frente a ella.

—siento no habértelo dicho antes, traicioné tu confianza. No te merezco —susurró—. Mi padre se enteró poco después que rompiera con Jacob. Según mi padre, no lo castró por respeto a la amistad que tiene con su padre.

—puedo hacerlo si tu padre quiere —dije, mi voz salió burlona.

— ¡oh, Edward! ¿Qué voy a hacer? —Comenzó a llorar arrojándose en mis brazos—. Mi padre me apoya pero ¿Cómo haré cuando deba ir a la universidad? ¿Cómo haré para cuidar de un bebe, si ni siquiera sé cómo cuidarme yo?

La apreté en un incomodo abrazo.

—Yo… yo también te apoyo, Bella —dije acariciando su espalda y era cierto, ¿como no iba a apoyarla?—. Te quiero. Demonios, ni siquiera había planeado como decírtelo y definitivamente no de esta manera, si apenas lo estoy descubriendo. Me gustas, me enamoré de ti. Me gustas con o sin embarazo, pero con esa hermosa sonrisa que tienes que hace que tus ojos brillen con intensidad. Sé que aun quieres a Jacob pero no importa.

 _¡Ahí está, Edward Cullen! Ya lo dijiste, siempre te toca lo fácil, no tienes ni un día de darte cuenta que estás enamorado de ella y ya se lo estás diciendo…, en el momento menos oportuno._

—Edward… yo… —comenzó Bella como en shock. _Sí, Bella, ya sé, te gusto como amigo_ —. Creo que también me gustas. Tenías razón, estaba obsesionada con Jacob y muy tarde me di cuenta de eso.

— ¿ah?

Ok. Eso no me lo esperaba.

—me gustas. Contigo soy yo misma, me haces reír, no siento que sea tu perro faldero y sé que de verdad me quieres y no es solo para buscar un provecho extra —hizo una mueca de dolor al decir lo ultimo—. Pero no voy a dejar que te hagas cargo de un hijo que no es tuyo.

 _¡Dios! ¡Esto es un enredo!_

—sonara cruel lo que diré pero… yo no me haría cargo de un hijo que no es mío, bueno, no sé si en otras circunstancias pero siendo hijo del perro sarnoso de Jacob, que lo mantenga él, si le gustó concebirlo también tiene que gustarle mantenerlo.

—No esperaba menos —dijo Bella con una pequeña sonrisa—. ¿Te estás dando cuenta de lo retorcidos que somos?

—Y que lo digas —rodé los ojos.

—gracias, por apoyarme sea la que sea la decisión que tome, por abrirme los ojos y por quererme —susurró.

—No hay nada que agradecer, mi cariño por ti es gratis —le sonreí antes de sentarme junto a ella y abrazarla con fuerza.

Carlisle puso a Bella en control con una amiga y colega que tenía en Port Angeles y por supuesto Charlie se encargaba de que Jacob pagara todo lo relacionado con el embarazo. Por lo que ahora Jacob debía trabajar a medio tiempo ya que su padre no le daba ni un centavo.

Lo sé, estaba disfrutando maravillosamente de la situación de Jacob Black.

Ahora que había sacado mi permiso de conducir la llevaba a las consultas o simplemente salíamos a comer algo en mi hermoso auto nuevo, el cual fue objeto de discordia entre mi madre y yo, ella me llamó solo para recriminármelo y hacer que lo devolviera.

Gané yo, obvio.

Mi padre no había puesto ninguna objeción, por el contrario, dijo que estaba bien que aprendiera a manejar porque así no molestaría a mis tíos.

No sabía qué demonios pasaba, pero el hecho de que mi padre estuviera pendiente de mí y me llamara, me daba mala espina.

Bella y yo estábamos en mi habitación jugando videojuegos, ¡quién lo diría!, la tranquila, inocente y tímida Bella Swan jugando _Counter Strike_ y para colmo estábamos en un constante empate.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar con el tono para números desconocidos así que puse pausa y contesté.

— ¿diga?

—buenas tardes ¿Edward Cullen?

—Sí, soy yo —contesté frunciendo el ceño ante la atenta mirada de Bella.

—oh bien, soy Patricia Miller de las olimpiadas musicales sede Chicago para hacerle una invitación a nuestra festividad de aniversario que tendrá lugar el veintiocho de mayo del presente año a las siete de la noche en el salón de fiestas del hotel _Waldorf Astoria Chicago_. Todos los detalles serán enviados por correo electrónico y la invitación por correo tradicional. Pero debe confirmar antes.

—bueno, sí, sí, me gustaría ir. ¿La invitación tiene alguna restricción de invitados? —pregunté mirando a Bella quien a su vez me miraba interrogante.

—sí, solo dos personas por invitación.

—Está bien, confirme para mí y mi acompañante —sonreí ante la confusa mirada de Bella.

—muy bien, señor Cullen. En los siguientes días estará recibiendo la información y la invitación. Buenas tardes.

—Buenas tardes —sonreí antes que la llamada se cortara.

Miré a Bella con una sonrisa antes de explicarle el motivo de la llamada. Para mi sorpresa se mostró reacia y por más que traté no hubo manera de convencerla para que me acompañara. Luego se apoyó en mi tío, quien dijo que era en su estado era mejor que no hiciera viajes tan largos porque no era bueno ni para ella ni para el bebé.

Bueno, si Bella no quería ir, le diría a mi nana.

Hablando de ella, hacia días que no podía comunicarme con ella. Ni el teléfono de su casa ni el móvil podía comunicarme, eso me tenía preocupado.

Como ahora contaba con mi padre le pregunté qué sabia de mi nana, solo me dijo que había estado un poco enferma pero que se había ido con unas amigas de paseo. Algo en su tono de voz me decía que mentía.

Tenía que ir a Chicago, cerciorarme que mi nana estuviera realmente bien y de paso pedirle que me acompañara a la gala.

—Edward… ¿me puedes pasar la mantequilla de maní, por favor? —pidió Bella recostada del sofá con los pies sobre mi regazo.

—Claro —le sonreí pasándole el tarro, sin despegar la vista del televisor.

Estábamos viendo una película que habíamos comprado después de ir a la consulta de Bella, la cuarta película de _Los Piratas del Caribe_.

—cierra la boca, Edward. Se te salen las babas —rió mi novia.

—que chistosa. Yo no te dije nada porque lloraste cuando acuchillaron al clérigo —protesté.

—Fueron las hormonas hablando —se defendió ella.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Ahora que estaba tranquila con respecto al embarazo, que, en cierto modo, lo había aceptado, hablaba abiertamente de él e incluso bromeaba.

—Pues tus hormonas tienen muy malos gustos —la piqué.

—Sufrías mi ira, Cullen —dijo antes de abalanzarse sobre mí.

—no, Bella. Cosquillas no —dije entre risas.

No podía hacer nada para inmovilizarla y no podía parar de reír. Sus dedos se movían ágilmente sobre mi torso.

—por favor, Bella. No mas cosquillas, por favor —dije medio ahogado.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí? —La voz de Charlie nos asustó, haciendo que Bella cayera sentada de nuevo en el sofá y tirándome a mí al suelo—. Bella, no puedes estar haciendo esos movimientos. Además, dejaste al pobre chico sin aire.

Alcé mi pulgar a modo de afirmación mientras trataba de recuperarme.

— ¿Qué dijo la doctora? —preguntó cuando se sentó a nuestro lado después de ir a dejar sus cosas y buscar una cerveza.

—Dijo que el bebé estaba sano, que la fecha posible para el parto sea a mediados de noviembre y que para el mes que viene se podría saber el sexo —dijo Bella con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Y también dijo que mamá debía comer mas —le reproché por habérsele olvidado.

—sí, ya lo sé. Es solo que no me da apetito —se quejó Bella, cruzándose de brazos.

Poco a poco me iba dando cuenta de los cambios en el cuerpo de Bella. Sus caderas estaban más anchas, sus senos mas llenos y si su blusa era ajustada podía verse una pequeña barriga que según la doctora ahora seria cuando crecería.

Para mí seguía igual de hermosa que antes, quizás más.

— ¿mamá querrá comer raviolis con setas? —le pregunté yendo a la cocina.

— ¡sí! —dijo alegre—. No los vas a hacer tú ¿cierto?

—no, tía Esme los mandó. Ya que me la paso aquí más tiempo que allá debería contribuir por lo menos con la cocina. Como no soy bueno en la cocina, los hizo ella —sonreí.

Bella rió negando con la cabeza.

Después de comer, Bella y yo nos sentamos en el porche cubriéndonos con nuestras mantas a ver los autos pasar.

—que te parece, te has acostumbrado al frío más rápido que en un invierno en Chicago —sonrió Bella.

—Si —reí acercándome más a ella— ¿y cómo no hacerlo? Tengo a una persona que me ha enseñado mucho de este pueblo.

—Te quiero —dijo Bella recostando su cabeza de mi hombro.

—y yo a ti. Mucho.

 **¡Hola a todos! ¿como están?**

 **¿que les parecio?**

 **Un aviso importante: a partir de la semana que viene comienzo a trabajar como teacher de ingles, esto me alejará un poco (bastante) de internet ya que en mi casa no tengo y navegaba era por las computadoras en el negocio de mi papá XD  
**

 **No es que vaya a dejar el fic o a actualizar una vez cada 15 años. Trataré de actualizar los viernes, estoy casi segura que será ese día pero no puedo estar plenamente segura hasta que comience.**

 **Eso significa que este viernes tenemos actualización para que no estén tanto tiempo sin capitulo nuevo :)  
**

 **Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews, aunque estaban que me linchaban XD  
**

 **Ya verán, ese niño sera un amor (nada que ver con su padre).**

 **También quiero agradecer a Babi Cullen, por toda su ayuda en, bueno, todo.**

 **Una última cosa: abrí un grupo en facebook (fanfics jnnfrmrz), donde colocaré cualquier eventualidad, nuevas ideas y cualquier otra cosa con respecto a mis historias. Me tomé el abuso de meter a violeta swan y sarai que son las que me escriben por ahí.**

 **Recuerden que review es igual a adelanto.**

 **Saludos**

 **jnnfmrz :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephanie Meyer. Solo los tomo prestados.**

 **Capitulo 13.**

La escuela podía ser un verdadero martirio para el que no encajara en los estándares. Y en este momento Bella no lo hacía.

Había comenzado a usar ropa prenatal, sus pantalones ya no le servían y sus blusas quedaban muy tensas.

Con este simple cambio, el colegio comenzó a ser un hervidero de comentarios malintencionados y horribles.

Los primeros comentarios Bella los tomó con valor y no les dio importancia, pero escucharlos una y otra vez, toda la mañana, había un punto en que hasta el más fuerte se quebraba y eso fue lo que pasó con mi bella novia.

—shh… shh… está bien, amor. Llora todo lo que quieras —le susurré mientras la tenía atrapada contra mí. Acariciando su cabello a modo de consuelo.

— ¿Por qué se meten conmigo? Yo no les he hecho nada —lloró apretándose más a mí.

—Porque son unos estúpidos —dije en sus cabellos.

Además, Jacob se había ocupado de decir una sarta de mentiras que todo el mundo creyó.

Según Jacob, el bebé era mío. Yo embaracé a Bella, algunos dicen que tuve relaciones con ella casi en contra de su voluntad; otros decían que mi novia era una zorra, que le era infiel a Jacob y que nos descubrió porque le queríamos atribuir el bebé a él.

Es un maldito bastardo.

Lo peor de todo fue que eso hirió a Bella, que no está acostumbrada a esa clase de… comentarios venenosos. Yo lo estaba en cierta medida, no hay gente más cizañera que el rico circulo por el que estaba rodeado en Chicago. Y como nunca me dejé llevar por las apariencias, ni los cotilleos, por lo general era a mí a quien atacaban.

— ¿Qué te parece si vamos por un enorme helado de chocolate? —le pregunté besando su frente y mejillas.

Bella se incorporó como un resorte y me miró con incredulidad.

— ¿vas a comer helado? ¿En el pueblo vecino del polo norte?

Me encogí de hombros. Por ella, hasta clavos comería si me lo pedía.

Me levanté y le tendí la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Juntos nos dirigimos a la única heladería de Forks.

A pesar que había logrado subirle un poco el ánimo, en el auto estaba cabizbaja y un tanto deprimida.

— según Alice, muchas de las chicas que te criticaron hoy, abortaron. Son unas cobardes y te tienen envidia porque tu si tienes el valor de enfrentarte a un embarazo y ellas no —dije mirándola de reojo—. Además, Jacob fue quien regó esa mentira.

Bella no dijo nada pero pude ver como se secaba una lagrima disimuladamente.

Aun quería a Jacob y eso era como una puñalada.

El amor es un asco.

—sé que rompiste con Jacob (o te hicieron romper con él) muy recientemente y aun no has tenido tiempo para hacerte la idea. Pero es un asco que llores por él frente a tu actual novio —dije con la vista fija en la carretera.

—no lloro por él, bueno, sí. Pero no son de tristeza o porque aun lo quiera, son de rabia —dijo llorosa—. ¿Dónde quedaron todos los años que vivimos juntos, como amigos, como novios? ¿Cómo puede ser que sea él quien diga semejantes barbaridades? Tú crees que aún me gusta y que lo quiero. Ya lo superé, ya no lo quiero, es un perro sarnoso y un imbécil. Y tú eres un estúpido.

Quería apretarla contra mí para reconfortarla, pero estaba pegada a la puerta de su camioneta.

—lo siento, cariño. No fue mi intención —dije mirándola con arrepentimiento.

¿Qué? ¡No, pues! ¡Perdón por ser un joven enamorado y tener una novia que tenía años con su ex!

—Vista en la carretera, Cullen —gruñó.

Les dije que Bella era bipolar ¿verdad? Pues con el embarazo (bueno, creo que no la conocí antes del embarazo), se había acentuado y eran tan repentinos que me dejaban mareado. Y lo peor es que nunca cambiaba de triste o enojada a feliz, no. Siempre eran de un triste a enojada, de feliz a enojada, de enojada a más enojada. A veces temía que me arrojara algo.

Cuando llegamos a la heladería, Bella no esperó que le abriera la puerta y entró rauda al local.

Suspiré resignado. Espero que las cantidades industriales de chocolate que coma hagan que se calme.

— quiero un Sunday de chocolate con sirope de chocolate y extra toppin de chocolate. También me da uno de menta con sirope de caramelo y extra toppin de chocolate —pidió Bella.

Abrí mucho los ojos por su pedido.

— ¡hey! ¡Hey! ¿Por qué dos Sundays? ¿Quieres tener un coma diabético? —exclamé asombrado.

— Uno es tuyo —dijo Bella inexpresiva.

Les presento a Bitchella.

—yo iba a tomar chocolate caliente —me quejé—. Además, a mí me gusta el chocolate pero no puedo comer tanto como tú.

— ¿y quién te dijo que el de chocolate es tuyo? El tuyo es el de menta.

La miré molesto. Se había pasado de la raya.

—Bella, yo no me voy a comer eso —dije con el ceño fruncido.

—Pues ya está servido —dijo tomando su copa. El dependiente nos miraba confundido y con cara de no saber qué hacer.

Pagué los helados y me fui a sentar a su lado. Estaba, literalmente, engullendo su helado.

¡Que más daba! Había dicho que comería hasta clavos por ella ¿no?

Pues, buen provecho.

¿Cómo pueden comer helado en Forks? Juro que si vuelvo a enfermarme no dejaré de molestar a Bella.

No me quedó de otra que comerme la extraña mezcla que pidió por mí. Cuando le pregunté porque lo escogió, me dijo que los caramelos de menta y chocolate eran mis favoritos así que también debía gustarme esa combinación.

Al terminar el helado lo único que quería era meterme en mi auto y encender la calefacción a todo lo que daba. Me estaba helando.

—Vamos a pasear —dijo Bella tomándome del brazo y alejándome del auto.

—No —me planté lo que ocasionó que ella me lanzara una mirada amenazante.

—Vamos —sentenció, les juro que podía ver pequeñas llamas en sus ojos.

—No, Bella. Me estoy muriendo de frío.

—pues yo no y quiero dar un paseo —dijo molesta.

—Entonces ve tú —dije también molesto.

Había veces en que Bitchella era simplemente insufrible y perdía toda mi paciencia. Este era uno de estos casos.

Inflando sus mejillas dio media vuelta y se alejó de mí hecha una furia. Por otra parte, caminé hasta el auto pero cuando traté de abrirlo, estaba cerrado.

¡Mierda! Bella había metido las llaves en su cartera.

Entre una cafetería y pedí un vaso extra grande de chocolate caliente. Esa bebida se había convertido en mi favorita desde que llegué a Forks.

No tuve que esperar mucho tiempo, Bella regresó y ya se le veía más calmada.

— ¿podemos irnos ya? —pregunté con suavidad.

Ella solo asintió y dejó que tomara su mano para guiarla al auto.

Volvimos a su casa en silencio. Bella estaba muy pensativa y, bueno, yo no me quedaba atrás.

Sabía que Bella estaba muy sensible y que debía ser muy duro para ella ser la comidilla del pueblo. Y yo solo le eché más leña al fuego.

Tenía que compensárselo de alguna manera.

Esperé nervioso a que la limosina llegara. Si, como lo escuchan, lo siento, como lo leen; una limosina, no fue nada fácil encontrar una que hiciera servicio en Forks y no quiero decirles lo que costó contratarla.

Sí, podía pagarla. Pero fue un abuso que cobraran tanto.

Estaba en medio de la nada, la cual la gente de Forks llamaba "zona de picnic", esperando que el larguirucho auto llegara.

Estaba haciendo frió y yo me estaba congelando. Esto tenía que valer la pena.

La limosina llegó y no pude evitar ponerme más nervioso.

¡Mierda! ¿Y si no vino? ¿Y si vino en modo Bitchella? ¿Qué sería peor?

El chófer abrió su puerta y se dirigió a la puerta de atrás, la cual abrió y un par de piernas pálidas y torneadas bajaron del auto, seguida una apenas barrigona Bella que venía en un vaporoso vestido de color blanco que Alice y yo nos habíamos confabulado para comprarlo y Alice luego la vistió y maquilló mientras yo estaba acomodando todo aquí.

Estaba bellísima, iba maquillada al natural y su cabello iba en bucles suaves.

Me acerqué para recibirla y cuando ella me vio sonrió tímidamente. Suspiré aliviado, no venía Bitchella.

—Hola —dijo con timidez.

—Hola —la saludé con una sonrisa.

— ¿tanta preparación para estar en medio de la nada? Además ¿una limo? Si hubiera venido en mi camioneta, hubiera sido más económico.

—pero toda la atmósfera romántica se destruiría con el ruido de tu cosa —dije con una ceja alzada.

—dos cosas: primero, ¿sabías que eres un cursi de primera? Segundo, vuelves a criticar a mi camioneta y te arroyaré. Claro como tiene un lindo carrito de juguete nuevecito, ahora criticas donde aprendiste a conducir.

Besé su cabello para callarla y no arruinar la cita.

—Tienes razón —dije sonriéndole antes de besarle la mejilla.

—y… ¿Qué haremos aquí? —preguntó.

No dije nada, avance con ella hasta el centro de la zona de picnic y le di a un interruptor.

—Edward… esto, es hermoso —dijo asombrada.

Hilos de luces iban desde el centro de la estancia en lo alto del mástil hasta unos metros más allá donde caían al suelo, haciendo una especie de carpa hecha de luces.

Una mesa para dos personas nos esperaba a un lado, adornada con un hermoso ramo de yerberas blancas, amarillas, anaranjadas y rojas, colocadas en degradé. También tenía verdes para complementar.

Los platos estaban perfectamente acomodados y un mesonero nos esperaba a un lado de la mesa.

—Me alegro que te guste —le sonreí mientras tomaba su mano y la guiaba con delicadeza hasta la mesa.

Mientras comíamos, hablamos sobre nada en particular: el bebé, el colegio, planes universitarios, la comida de mi tía…

Luego de comer, tomé de nuevo su mano y la llevé hasta la pequeña pista de baile improvisada.

—Edward, yo no sé bailar, además, no puedo…

—yo te guío y si puedes, estas embarazada, no invalida —dije mientras colocaba mi mano en su cintura y con la otra tomaba su mano.

—no hay música.

—espera y verás —le sonreí.

Comenzamos a movernos y con esto una suave música inició, sorprendiendo a Bella. Un violinista caminó había nosotros desde el bosque pero se quedó a medio camino.

— ¿ya te dije que eres la persona más cursi sobre el planeta?

—Si no te gusta puedo dejar de serlo —dije encogiéndome de hombros.

—no, está bien. Me gusta, me gusta mucho. Con Jacob nunca tuve una cita, la mitad de romántica que esta —dijo abrazándose a mí—. Te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero —dije besando su mejilla.

Bella se alejó un poco para mirarme a los ojos y luego volvió a acercarse para posar sus labios en los míos.

No crean que se siente como un montón de fuegos artificiales y todas esas tonterías de novelas. Era mucho mejor.

Era tan íntimo, tan dulce, suave, hermoso. Sentía un cumulo de felicidad que pensaba que iba a explotar.

Me retracto de mis palabras: el amor no es un asco.

 **¿será posible que yo pueda conseguir un novio como este?**

 **¡Dios! ¡por eso estoy soltera, exijo mucho!**

 **Ok, ok. dejaré mi drama.**

 **cuéntenme ¿que les pareció?**

 **este capitulo no estaba planeado originalmente, de hecho, lo terminé la semana pasada.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, es la forma en la que sé que mi fic gusta.**

 **Gracias tambien a Babi Cullen por su apoyo incondicional en, bueno, todo.**

 **recuerden que fanfics jnnfrmrz, es mi grupo de facebook y que estaré subiendo cositas de este fic y los que vendrán. No sé si pueda contestar sus comentarios (todo depende de la disponibilidad que tenga con el Internet), se me hace mas fácil entrar al facebook desde mi celular.**

 **A partir de hoy las actualizaciones serán los viernes, mas tardar el sábado.**

 **saludos**

 **jnnfmrz :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Solo me pertenece la historia. Triste pero cierto.**

 **Capítulo 14.**

Volver a Chicago me generaba sentimientos encontrados. Quería ir a ver a mi nana pero quería quedarme con Bella.

Estaba comenzando a hacer calor y mi mayor sorpresa fue que no lo soportaba. Me había acostumbrado al frio de Forks muy rápido.

Había pasado todo el día viajando, estaba cansado, un poco irritado. Solo quería acostarme en mi gran cama y dormir hasta mediodía de mañana. Cuando salí de la zona de desembarque estaba por dirigirme a la taxis cuando vi a mi padre parado frente a la salida del pasillo por el cual yo transitaba.

—Buenas noches, Edward, ¿Qué tal tu viaje? —saludó sonriendo aunque podía ver que algo le incomodaba.

—Buenas noches, padre —saludé extrañado por verle allí.

—Me imagino que no habrás comido nada hasta ahora, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a cenar al barrio chino?

—Está bien… —acepté con recelo.

¿Acaso me había metido en un universo paralelo?

Los ojos casi se me salieron de sus orbitas cuando vi a mi padre quitarle la alarma a su auto, ¿acaso él había conducido? ¿Acaso él manejaba?

Fuimos a mi restaurante de comida china preferido. Hacían las mejores lumpias y las mejores costillas de todo Illinois.

Mi padre pidió su comida en un fluido cantones, yo de broma sabía cómo pronunciar mi pedido.

—Eso es lo bueno de viajar —dijo mi padre—. Y las grandes mentes como nosotros tendemos a aprender rápido y buscar más para aprender.

—Si bueno, idiomas no es realmente lo mío —murmuré.

—aun eres joven, apenas estas comenzando —dijo mi padre encogiéndose de hombros—. Edward, yo… de verdad lamento como me comporté todos estos años. No me había dado cuenta del daño que te hacía y de lo mucho que me estaba perdiendo.

Parpadeé un par de veces. ¿En serio estábamos teniendo esta conversación?

— ¿Sucedió algo muy malo de lo cual no me he enterado? —tuve que preguntar.

Mi padre sonrió de lado, parecía que había esperado que preguntara eso.

—Pues… hace pocos meses tuve un accidente, mi chofer murió y yo tuve varias lesiones importantes —dijo mi padre mirando fijamente su taza de té—. Me di cuenta de lo que sentías cuando tenias algún… accidente, tu madre no podía ir porque estaba en Praga y había tormenta. Por lo que estaba solo. El accidente, el tiempo de rehabilitación y tu nana hicieron que me diera cuenta que he sido un terrible padre (siempre lo he sabido, pero nunca trate de hacer algo para remediarlo). Antes Sonia me hablaba de ti y me daba igual o trataba que me diera igual. Me molestó mucho cuando te metiste la primera vez en mi computadora bloqueaste varios de mis archivos. No me había dado cuenta que con solo quince años fuiste capaz de penetrar el sistema de seguridad de la empresa y hackear mi computadora. Yo, con mi edad, soy un neófito a tu lado.

—Sí, claro. Neófito —murmuré.

—Es en serio. Conseguí la oportunidad que quería cuando entraste nuevamente a mi computadora. Creo que te eché un susto de muerte —rió—. Ya desde antes te seguía los pasos. Le preguntaba a Carlisle o te veía por tu computadora, que por cierto, nunca apagas.

—Realmente no. Se me olvida —dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Tomé mis palitos comencé a mover mi comida. Me sentía incomodo estando así, hablando, comiendo junto a mi padre.

Mientras comíamos no dijimos una sola palabra. Es decir, ¿Qué podía decirle a mi padre?

Parecía que ambos teníamos ese problema porque mi padre me observaba por un rato y hacia como que iba a hablar pero en último momento se echaba para atrás.

—Esto está realmente delicioso —comentó mi padre.

—Nana y yo siempre veíamos aquí. Según ella, es la única parte donde me como todo sin escarbar para sacarle lo que no me gusta o dejarlo —dije antes meterme un bocado a la boca.

—Edward, sobre… sobre Sonia —murmuró. Levanté la cabeza y le miré abriendo muchos los ojos. Esto no pintaba nada bueno.

— ¿Qué pasa son mi nana? —pregunté lentamente.

—Ella… está muy enferma —dijo mi padre con tristeza reflejada en sus ojos—. De hecho, nos hicimos compañía cuando tuve el accidente. Ha tenido ya dos infartos que la han dejado muy mal y está muy débil.

— ¿desde cuándo está así? ¿Por qué no me habían dicho nada? —protesté con un nudo en la garganta.

—no queríamos preocuparte —dijo mi padre acongojado—. Además, ¿Qué ibas a hacer?

— ¡qué sé yo! ¡Algo! —exclamé soltando mis palitos.

Mi nana, oh mi nana.

—Baja la voz y cálmate —me dijo—. Sonia tiene bastante tiempo enferma, fue la razón principal por la que te enviamos para Forks. Ella misma nos lo pidió.

— ¿Estaba enferma desde antes que me fuera? —pregunté, incrédulo, dolido, triste.

—sí, Sonia no quería que te preocuparas por ella y cuando se sentía mal… tú sabes que eres como un hijo como ella.

—Vayamos a casa —dije agachando la cabeza y levantándome de mi silla. Me sorbí la nariz sintiendo que las lagrimas comenzaban a rodar por mis mejillas.

Cuando llegamos al apartamento, tal vez era mi impresión, pero se veía lúgubre.

Mi padre me guió a la habitación de mi nana. Ella estaba en su cama, con un monitor cardiaco al lado y dos personas hablando con ella quienes pararon apenas entramos. Una de ellas era Paty.

—Buenas noches, señoras —saludó mi padre.

—Buenos noches, señor Cullen —saludaron.

Sonia tenía la vista fija en mí. Se me hizo un nudo en el estomago, verla allí, tan débil y vulnerable. Ella hizo un pequeño amago de sonrisa y, no pude evitarlo, de dos zancadas llegué a la cama y la envolví con mis brazos.

Estaba muy delgada y su piel estaba ligeramente fría.

—Nana, mi nana —sollocé encajando mi cabeza en su cuello.

—Mi pequeño, shh… shh… está todo bien. No pasa nada —susurró con voz débil y quebradiza pasando su mano por mi espalda.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas tan mal? —le pregunté alzando la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.

—Porque no quería angustiarte. Por eso hablé con tus padres que te llevaran con tus tíos para que no tuvieras que verme así y para que te independizaras de mí.

Me acurruqué a su lado y recosté la cabeza en su almohada mirando su perfil.

—prefería estar aquí contigo.

Nos acostamos tarde, nana no podía hablar mucho pero hizo que le contara todo lo que había hecho en los últimos días. Tuve que reprocharle que no me hubiera contestado el teléfono.

—De haberte contestado, te hubieras venido inmediatamente —me sonrió acariciando mi cabello.

Dormí a su lado, como cuando había tormentas y estaba pequeño. No me importaba si al día siguiente me dolía todo. Estaba con mi nana, como hacía mucho tiempo añoraba y nada más me importaba.

Después de un desayuno en la cama, entre la enfermera que acompañaba a mi nana y yo la sentamos en una silla de ruedas y los tres salimos al parque que había cerca del edificio.

El día estaba fresco y soleado. Haciendo gala de su nombre en la ciudad de los vientos, la brisa silbaba por entre los edificios y entre la gente.

Nana se veía complacida y feliz. Pero no sé porqué, eso me generaba un nudo en el estomago.

A ella siempre le había gustado ir a pasear por la ciudad, comer helado en una heladería cerca del parque y luego caminaba por este observando los árboles.

Empujaba la silla de ruedas y sonreía por cada cosa que decía mi nana.

Definitivamente ella era la madre que siempre me faltó. Le amaba como una.

Dimos un largo paseo, deteniéndonos donde ella pedía.

Me dijo que no había podido salir del apartamento porque no tenía con quien hacerlo, mi padre salía a trabajar todos los días y los trabajadores de la casa estaban haciendo sus oficios así que prefería no molestarlos.

Por lo que había escuchado de mi padre y mi nana, se llevaban muy bien y desde siempre habían mantenido en contacto. Cuando el accidente de mi padre se hacían compañía mutuamente lo que los acercó aun más.

—Ahora tengo dos hijos, dos Edward —sonrío nana mientras comprábamos agua para ella y refrescos para la enfermera y para mí.

—Pero yo soy el consentido ¿verdad? —le pregunté besando sus cabellos.

—Por supuesto, tú eres mi pequeño Eddie —sonrió nana.

Llegamos al apartamento a la hora de la comida. Nana tenía su comida de dieta y yo pollo horneado con ensalada al vapor y crema de champiñones, la cual no me gustaba mucho.

—Nana, vamos para la gala —le dije mientras me anudaba la corbata.

—Que va, no estoy para esos trotes —dijo mi nana dejando mi corbata—. Deberías usar más trajes. Te ves muy guapo vestido así. Apuesto a que Bella se volvería loca.

—Tal vez —le sonreí, sentía las mejillas calientes.

— ¿Lo que veo es un sonrojo? ¡Oh, hijo! Te ves adorable, ven para darte un beso —rió alzando los brazos.

Me agaché para quedar a su altura y le di un beso en la mejilla a la vez que la abrazaba.

Después de ayudarla a acostarse salí de la casa escoltado por mi padre quien me acompañaría a la gala.

En el salón de festejo, enormes ramos de flores blancas y figuras musicales doradas decoraban la entrada. Nos llevaron hasta una mesa donde nos sirvieron vino y algunos entremeses.

La música inundaba todo el salón. Melodías suaves y sencillas, otras muy complejas, pero siempre admirables.

Me encontré con la chica que me ganó. Hablamos un rato de lo que habíamos hecho y otras banalidades.

—Continuando con la festividad, queremos llamar a los tres primeros lugares de nuestra última olimpiada —anunció la presentadora.

Elena y yo vimos hacia es el escenario desconcertados y luego entre nosotros antes de levantarnos y caminar hacia la tarima.

—Ayúdame a subir, por favor —me susurró antes de llegar a las escaleras.

—Por supuesto —le sonreí poniendo mi brazo para que se apoyara en él.

—Gracias —me sonrió.

—Por nada.

Nos acomodaron a un lado en el centro del escenario.

—La asociación nacional de música, a cargo de su fundador y director el señor Charles Preston, quiere otorgarles este reconocimiento por su participación y la mejor actuación que hemos visto en los quince años que está cumpliendo hoy esta asociación —comentó la presentadora, Elena y yo nos miramos sorprendidos—. Junto a esto, una Beca completa en Juilliard.

Abrimos muchos los ojos por todo esto. ¿Juilliard?

Un señor de pelo cano, delgado y de baja estatura se acercó al micrófono.

—Con ustedes el señor Preston, quien hará la entrega del reconocimiento —anunció la presentadora.

—Es un placer entregarle esta placa a las manos más rápidas que he visto en toda mi vida como músico. Este certificado es para Elena Riggins —anunció el señor Preston con una sonrisa.

Elena se adelantó y estrechó la mano de anciano, este la sorprendió abrazándola y dándole un beso en cada mejilla.

Le entregaron el micrófono a la chica, el cual con un poco de timidez aceptó.

—Lo… primeramente, quiero darle las gracias a usted, señor Preston por este maravilloso honor. También quiero darle las gracias a mi familia por apoyarme, a mi profesor Thomas por toda la dedicación que ha puesto sobre mí —dijo Elena mirando al público—. Ha sido un honor estar aquí. Gracias.

Todos le aplaudimos y ella se retiró hasta donde estaba yo.

—Ahora, esta placa es para un compositor en ascenso, Edward Cullen y su melodía: _número dos_ —anuncio el director.

Sí… no soy bueno para los nombres. Lo sé.

Me adelante hasta estar frente a señor Preston. Estreché su mano y tomé mi placa.

También me facilitaron el micrófono.

—buenas noches, gracias por este honor, fue una gran sorpresa este reconocimiento —dije observando la placa, la chapa color vino adornada con notas musicales y la letra del contenido de bonita fuente—. Quiero agradecer a mi nana quien fue la persona que me motivo a ir ya que por ciertas circunstancias yo no quería asistir. Más que para mí, está placa es para ella. Gracias.

Todos en la sala aplaudieron y yo volví junto a Elena.

Al chico del tercer lugar le dieron una placa por memorización.

Cuando nos sentamos mi padre puso una mano sobre mi hombro y me sonrió.

—Felicidades —me sonrió—. Estuviste increíble esa vez. Sonia me mostró los videos. Es una lástima lo de tu mano.

Me encogí de hombros.

—ese primer premio no era para mí. Elena era quien lo merecía —dije encogiéndome de hombros—. Gracias.

—gracias a ti por invitarme, sé que fui la última opción, pero por lo menos no decidiste venir solo.

Me encogí de hombros restándole importancia. Yo tampoco sabía porque le había dicho que me acompañara.

Varias personas se me habían acercado para darme felicitaciones por el reconocimiento y luego de intercambiar datos (números de teléfonos, correos electrónicos, etc.) con Elena nos dirigimos a casa.

Estaba cansado, como no iba a despertar a nana tendría que ir a mi cama. Solo esperaba que las sabanas estuvieran limpias y que la habitación no tuviera polvo.

Mi padre se veía incomodo en el auto, pero estaba tan cansado que en ese momento no me di cuenta.

Cuando llegamos al apartamento todo estaba revuelto, vi a Paty llorando en una esquina. Me asusté.

—Patricia ¿Qué sucede? —pregunté.

— ¡oh! Señor… la señora… la señora Sonia —me paralicé en la puerta. Se me congeló hasta el alma, pensando lo peor—, la señora Sonia murió.

Esas cuatro palabras me dolieron como una puñalada en el corazón haciéndome botar todo el aire de una sola vez.

Mi nana…

 ***escondida bajo una piedra y ondeando una bandera blanca***


	15. Chapter 15

**Solo la historia me pertenece. Triste, pero cierto.**

 **Capitulo 15.**

Me sentía muy mareado, las piernas no me sostenían y tuve que agarrarme del brazo de mi padre para no caer.

Mi nana no. Mi nana no podía haber muerto. Ella estaba bien antes de irme.

— ¿Edward? ¡Edward! —escuché que mi padre me llamaba pero se oía tan lejano.

Caminamos hasta el sofá donde me dejé caer.

—ten, hijo. Bebe esto —dijo mi padre poniendo un vaso en mis manos.

—no es cierto ¿verdad? —murmuré mirando a mi padre.

—lo siento mucho, hijo, pero es cierto —dijo con tristeza.

— ¡no! ¡Es mentira! —exclamé levantándome de sofá.

Corrí hasta la habitación de mi nana pero no había nadie allí.

—murió hace como una hora. La llevaron al hospital para hacerle la biopsia y el acta de defunción —dijo mi padre poniendo su mano en mi hombro.

No quería creerlo. Mi nana no podía estar muerta.

Las piernas no me sostuvieron más y caí de rodillas al suelo.

— ¿Edward? ¿Hijo?

Me removí en mi cama tapándome de la luz.

—Edward, Carlisle dice que te tomes esta pastilla —dijo mi padre con voz suave.

—No quiero nada —murmuré con voz ahogada.

Oí un suspiro de mi padre y sentí como la cama se hundía a mi lado.

—sé cómo te sientes, hijo. Cuando tu abuela murió creí que ya no podría seguir. Estaba igual que tú. No podía desahogarme, todo ese dolor por dentro pesaba como el lastre de un barco y me iba destruyendo por dentro. Tómate esto, que hará sentir un poco mejor. Por favor.

Solo para que me dejara en paz, me tomé la dichosa pastilla.

— ¿quieres ir a la funeraria?

Negué con la cabeza. No quería salir de mi cama, no quería ver a mi nana en un féretro. No quería hacer nada.

—diré en la cocina que te preparen algo de comer.

—no tengo hambre.

Mi padre suspiró de nuevo y se levantó de la cama para luego salir de mi habitación.

— _por favor, estén pendientes de que no haga algo que lamente luego_ —oí que mi padre decía fuera de mi habitación.

Me dejé caer nuevamente en la cama. Sabía a qué se refería mi padre, sentía un peso enorme en mi pecho que no me dejaba respirar. Pero no podía liberarlo.

Me dejé llevar por el sueño nuevamente.

Edward Cullen padre, estaba preocupado por su hijo. Siempre había visto a su hijo como alguien fuerte, y, ahora, verlo acostado en su cama desde hacía tres días, rehusándose a cualquier cosa… no sabía qué hacer.

Su hijo se estaba guardando ese dolor para el mismo y él sabía que pronto se iba a quebrar.

Se la pasaba dormitando, no quería comer y se había negado rotundamente a ir al funeral.

Su esposa llegaba ese día, aunque no sabía si alegrarse o alarmarse por eso. Su hijo y su mujer se tenían un odio mutuo que hacía temblar las paredes. Tal vez y lo que su hijo necesitaba para desahogarse era una pelea con su madre.

El primer día se asustó, su hijo no dejaba de temblar y las piernas no soportaban su peso. Después de ayudarle a llegar a su habitación, llamó a su hermano para que le diera un consejo.

Le mandó unos calmantes, de los cuales solo se tomó uno, y que hablara con él. Pero por más que trató su hijo no le prestaba atención, se mantenía de espalda a él oculto entre las mantas.

—Elizabeth, por favor. Edward está pasando por un muy mal momento. No lo presiones para que vaya a una de tus fiestas que bien sabes que no le gustan —le pidió cuando iban de regreso del aeropuerto.

—siempre fuiste muy blando. Él lo que necesita es que dejen de mimarlo y le pongan carácter. Sonia lo mimaba mucho, tal vez ahora si se componga —dijo con indiferencia.

—pues yo pienso que lo ha hecho muy bien. Tiene un flamante futuro como empresario, como hacker, como pianista. Todo lo que se propone lo hace, y lo hace bien —dijo Edward.

Elizabeth miró fijamente a su esposo para luego aparta la mirada molesta.

—delante de él siempre eras frio y distante. Pero a su espalda siempre te has preocupado por él, más que por mí —dijo Elizabeth mirando por la ventana del automóvil—. No soy como tú, a mi no me importa lo que le pase, lo que padezca o lo que sufra. Para mi Edward es nada.

—entonces trátalo como nada. Ignóralo.

Amaba a su esposa pero a veces lo exasperaba su frialdad y su odio por su hijo. Lo odiaba porque le arrebató sus mejores años como modelo.

Realmente la culpa fue del vino en aniversario de bodas de sus hermanos. Mucho vino, mucho festejo y nada de protección.

El apartamento, como en los últimos días, estaba sumido en un silencio sepulcral. Lo cual era raro, sobre todo con Edward hijo en la casa.

—buenas tardes señora —saludó Paty sorbiéndose la nariz—. ¿Cómo le fue en su viaje?

—excelente. Patricia, tráeme una infusión de tilo a mi habitación y la cena la quiero a las siete. Dile a mi hijo que lo quiero ver allí —dijo con voz altiva.

La mucama la miró abriendo muchos los ojos. ¿Acaso el señor Cullen no le había dicho nada de lo que sucedía en la casa y con su hijo?

—Elizabeth, deja a Edward tranquilo. Sabes muy bien que no va a bajar —le reprendió su esposo.

—pues va a tener que hacerlo. A ver si deja su sufrimiento fingido, se comporta como un hombre y no como el mariquita que está demostrando que es —dijo antes de abandonar la sala dejando a la mucama y a su esposo con las bocas muy abiertas.

—deja a Edward tranquilo. Yo hablaré con él —contraordenó el hombre.

La joven asintió y se alejó hacia la cocina a prepararle el mandado a su señora.

El hombre fue a la habitación de su hijo. Pensando en lo diferente que fuera si él y su esposa hubieran hecho las cosas como eran.

Con cuidado abrió la puerta de aquella habitación apenas iluminada y deslumbró a su hijo dejándose caer en la cama.

—hola Edward. ¿Quieres algo de comer? Por lo escuché, Karen está haciendo esos raviolis que tanto te gustan.

—No quiero comer —susurró su hijo con voz lastimera.

—hijo, si no comes te vas a enfermar —trató de hacerle entender.

—no importa.

—Edward…

—déjame, no quiero nada, quiero estar solo.

—Entonces si quieres algo —trató de bromear el padre—. Tu madre quiere que bajes a cenar.

Su hijo no dijo nada.

—Edward. Aunque sea para que comas un poco —susurró el hombre.

Edward hijo siguió sin decir nada, solo se removió un poco en la cama.

—Entonces le diré al doctor que venga a ponerte un suero —dijo el padre con firmeza aunque en realidad no sabía de dónde había salido esa voz.

—no quiero.

—ya no se trata de lo que tú quieras o no. Se trata de lo que haya que hacer para que no mueras. ¿Qué diría Sonia si te viera así?

El hombre miró detenidamente los movimientos de su hijo, quien se ovilló aun más en la cama.

—Ven, báñate, sal un rato de esa cama —dijo tomando la mano de hijo entre las sabanas y halándolo hacia fuera.

Cuando por fin su hijo se levantó pudo apreciar lo demacrado que se veía. Estaba muy pálido, más de lo normal, tenia ojeras purpuras rodeando sus ojos, sus ojos estaban sin brillo y se veía más delgado.

Solo dio un paso antes de caer en los brazos de su padre.

Edward padre miró el cuerpo de su hijo entre sus brazos. Estaba desmayado.

— ¿Edward? ¿Hijo? —llamó tratando de hacerlo reaccionar.

Decidió que ya era suficiente. Entendía el dolor de su hijo, su madre también había muerto cuando él tenía más o menos la edad de su hijo. Pero no podía ver a su hijo así.

Después de acostar a su hijo en la cama, llamó al doctor y luego a su hermano.

Había ruido a mi rededor. Quería que se callaran que se fueran a hablar para otro lado.

¿Qué hacían en mi habitación?

Traté de levantar mi mano derecha para restregarme los ojos pero alguien me detuvo. Abrí los ojos para ver quien lo había hecho.

Era mi padre.

—hola hijo. Tienes un suero en este brazo así que no lo muevas mucho para que no se te tranque la vía.

Me quedé recostado en la cama. No tenía fuerzas para levantarme, no tenia que ánimos para hablar.

Abrí los ojos y observé a mi padre. Se veía cansado.

—Carlisle viene —dijo de pronto.

Lo miré confundido.

— ¿Por qué?

—porque quiere que ver como estas, a ver si él puede levantarte los ánimos. A lo mejor con él te desahogas, que en mi opinión, es lo que te hace falta. Tienes todo eso reprimido en el pecho y eso no le hace bien a nadie.

Tenía razón, me estaba consumiendo. Me sentía asfixiado pero no podía sacar esa presión de mi pecho porque la única con quien yo podía realmente desahogarme era mi nana.

Suspiré. Ahora no estaba, y sin ella que me entendiera, que me comprendiera ¿a quién tenía?

A Bella.

Pero Bella tampoco estaba aquí, además no quería preocuparla más, no sería bueno para el bebé.

Tampoco quería ir a Forks, aquí por lo menos quedaban los recuerdos de mi nana.

Siempre había sabido que me dolería cuando mi nana se fuera, pero siempre pensé que ella se iría a su casa, que yo la visitaría y ella me pelearía porque no quería salir de allí. Luego me invitaría a comer tarta de frambuesa, nuestra favorita, y me comentaría lo feliz que estaba porque su cultivo de tomates le estaba dando los más grandes y hermosos frutos que haya visto.

Una punzada se alojó en mi pecho, era muy fuerte. Me ovillé en un vano intento de calmarlo y sentí la mano de mi padre acariciando mi cabello mientras que con la apretaba mi mano para que no la moviera y se dañara la vía.

—Edward, levántate de esa cama. Por el amor de Dios, huele a polvo y encierro. Christina, abre estas ventanas, todas. También quiero que cambies las sabanas y las cortinas —la chillona voz de mi madre me perforaron los oídos.

—Elizabeth, déjalo —dijo mi padre con firmeza.

La radiante luz del sol me cegó a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados.

—También vas a sacar toda esta basura —siguió mi madre, ignorando a mi padre.

Me picó la curiosidad, ¿a qué "basura" se estaba refiriendo?

Poco a poco abrí los ojos para acostumbrarme a la luz y cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver como tomaba mis fotos con mi nana y las arrojaba a la papelera.

— ¿Qué haces? —todo lo alto que fui capaz, que no fue mucho.

Mi madre volteó a verme, sonriendo y arrojó otra a la papelera haciendo que los cristales de los portarretratos se quebraran.

— ¡Elizabeth! —Le reprendió mi padre—. ¡Basta!

Otro portarretrato chocó en la papelera y no sé de donde saqué las fuerzas para levantarme, arrancarme la vía intravenosa, caminar hacia ella y sacarla de mi habitación.

—Que tú tengas un corazón de hielo y te regodees con el dolor los demás, no quiere decir que los vayamos a tolerar —gruñí antes de cerrarle la puerta en la nariz. Me dirigí a la asistente de mi madre—. Más te vale que te alejes de mi habitación lo más rápido posible y no vuelvas a entrar. Tengo tu número de seguro social y una mente muy creativa para hacer que pases de la asistente de mi madre a no tener ni con que vestirte.

La mujer abrió mucho los ojos y dejó mi habitación en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Caminé hasta la papelera y saqué las fotografías. Me corté con los vidrios pero me di cuenta fue cuando desperté la mañana siguiente en mi cama y las fotografías abrazadas.

 **¿que tal? ¿como estan?**

 **Yo estoy supercansada, pero me daba pena con ustedes.**

 **aquí les dejo doble capitulo como compensación. Disculpenme por esa. De verdad, se me hizo imposible. P** **ero, que les puedo decir, estoy encantada con mi nuevo trabajo. :)**

 **ahora a lo nuestro, ¿que les pareció?**

 **si, si. ya veré sus juramentos de muerte en los reviews.**

 **¡Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios! tanto por aquí como por facebook. l s adoro.**

 **recuerden que tengo el grupo en facebook (fanfics jnnfrmrz) y que los adelantos y demás los estaré pasando por allí. así que denle "me gusta", es gratis. :)**

 **creo que no tengo mas nada que decir.**

 **saludos**

 **jnnfrmrz :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Solo la historia me pertenece. Triste, pero cierto.**

 **Capitulo 16.**

— _Te dije que no jugaras con esa pelota aquí—me dijo mi nana en voz baja mientras me abrazaba y acariciaba mis cabellos—. Cielo, no se van a mover, se murieron_

— _¿Por qué, nana?—pregunté mirando el balde donde mis pececitos flotaban sin moverse._

— _porque ellos necesitan aire para respirar, pero no como nosotros, ellos respiran por el agua, como estuvieron mucho tiempo fuera de esta, se ahogaron —me explicó._

 _Estaba jugando con una pelota que me había regalado nana y sin querer golpeé la pecera, quebrando el vidrio._

— _le diré a Sergio que te compré una nueva pecera con otros pececitos más bonitos._

— _No quiero —dije secándome las lagrimas—. No quiero, nana._

— _está bien, cielo —dijo antes de besar mi cabello y llevarme entre sus brazos a mi carrito-cama._

Abrí los ojos y me acurruqué aun más en la cama. Vi a mi padre dormido en el puff al lado de mi cama, con un libro en su pecho.

Lentamente me levanté, no sirvió de mucho ya que igual me mareé. Caminé poco a poco hacia el baño.

Cuando salí, me dirigí a la cocina. Me estaba muriendo de hambre, era la primera vez en días que me daba hambre.

Con cuidado bajé las escaleras, las piernas me temblaban, casi no me sostenían, y la vista se me iba frecuentemente. Estaba muy débil.

Cuando llegué a la cocina, solo atiné a sentarme frente al mesón, sentía que me desvanecía. No llegué a desmayarme, pero me bajé de la silla así que tomé una manzana del cesto de frutas en el centro sobre la mesa.

—aquí estas —dijo mi padre a mis espaldas asustándome—. Me sorprende que hayas llegado hasta acá. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mareado —murmuré.

—tu tío me dijo que si querías comer, te diera algo ligero porque tu estomago no iba a soportar cualquier cosa —dijo caminando hacia la nevera.

Recosté la cabeza de la superficie fría del mesón mientras veía a mi padre calentar un poco de lo que parecía caldo.

—creo que lo mejor es que vayas para Forks, allá estarás con tus primos, con Bella. Tendrás con quien distraerte y lejos de todos los recuerdos que hay aquí.

—no quiero irme de aquí.

Mi padre suspiró.

—lo sé. Pero aquí te estás destruyendo y temo por lo que puedas hacerte mientras no estoy —dijo mi padre volteando a verme.

Sabía a qué se refería pero no tenía intención de hacerlo. No tenía intención de suicidarme. En realidad nunca lo tenía, debía estar muy ebrio para pensarlo y no recordarlo.

Mis tíos llegaban hoy, según mi padre estaban muy preocupados por mí. Pero yo no quería ver a nadie, no quería las miradas de lastima de nadie. Quería estar solo.

Mi padre y yo estábamos en la sala, él estaba viendo televisión y yo trataba de ignorar todo a mi alrededor, sintiendo ese dolor sordo que estaba grabado a fuego en mi corazón.

Estábamos esperando que Carlisle y Esme cruzaran la puerta.

Mi padre me había obligado a seguir comiendo aunque no tuviera hambre, al igual que me había obligado a salir de mi habitación.

—mañana podemos salir con tus tíos a dar una vuelta por Chicago —comentó mi padre.

—Que les vaya bien —murmuré tapándome la cabeza con la manta que había bajado de mi habitación.

Mi padre resopló, pero no dijo nada.

Una serie de movimientos captó mi atención por el rabillo del ojo. Nuestro chofer se acercó seguido por mis tíos que tenían muecas de preocupación. Genial.

Después de saludar a mi padre, tía Esme se me acercó y antes que pudiera decir algo me abrazó con fuerza. Un abrazo que me recordó a mi nana, un abrazo maternal. Un abrazo de esos que da una madre cuando te lastimas o estás triste.

—Oh cielo, cuanto lo siento —dijo mi tía acariciando mis cabellos.

Dejé que me abrazara, su tibieza calentara mi cuerpo.

Demasiado pronto mi tía nos separó y me escrutó con esa mirada perspicaz que tenia.

—Estas tan delgado y pálido —susurró con una pequeña sonrisa acongojada mientras acariciando mis cabellos—. Te vas a enfermar.

Un nudo se me formó en la garganta y no me permitió decir nada. Solo recosté la cabeza del hombro de mi tía y cerré los ojos.

—hola Edward, ¿Cómo te sientes? —me preguntó mi tío, poniéndome una mano en el hombro.

Negué con la cabeza, mas por no poder hablar que por no querer hacerlo. Tío Carlisle apretó su agarré en mi hombro a modo de apoyo.

En algún momento me quedé dormido, lo cual no era raro teniendo en cuenta lo débil que me sentía. Extrañamente, en estos días me había sentido tranquilo, el dolor seguía allí como el zumbido de un panal pero estaba anestesiado.

Dormir en algunos casos era la oportunidad de escapar de la realidad. Este era mi caso. Negro. No había sueños, pesadillas, ni nada que alterara la imagen del interior de mis parpados.

Sentí como alguien me dejaba sobre algo blando y tibio. Presumiblemente mi cama.

— ¿crees que sea mejor que se vaya a Forks? —escuché débilmente a mi padre.

—el cambio de ambiente le hará bien, pero así no puede ir, está muy débil. La primera brisa fría que agarre lo va a mandar al hospital con una neumonía —le respondió mi tío—. Nunca pensé que se destruiría así. Demostraba ser alguien fuerte pero… bueno, no se le puede culpar, Sonia era como una madre para él.

—como una madre y un padre juntos. Ella lo crió sola mientras nosotros estábamos trabajando y divirtiéndonos como si él no existiera. No sabes cuánto me arrepiento de eso.

—enmiéndalo. Aun tienes a tu hijo, demuéstrale que de verdad lo quieres. Hasta ahora lo estás haciendo bien.

—en realidad no me queda mucho tiempo, pronto se irá a la universidad, hará su vida y no querrá saber más de nosotros.

—Edward, es muy maduro para su edad, es inteligente, proactivo, astuto pero tiene el corazón de un niño, un niño que necesita a sus padres. Un niño que en estos momentos se siente huérfano. No creo que desaparezca de sus vidas, él sigue necesitando de sus padres aunque sea por dinero.

—no, por dinero no. Él contrala la casa desde hace dos años. Paga todo y nunca nos pide un centavo. No te creas, me pregunté por qué. Sonia fue quien me lo dijo hace poco, tiene un negocio, una floristería, y le va tan bien que tiene cuatro sucursales en Chicago —dijo mi padre—. Tiene un don para los negocios, no sé como hace pero importa, administra y todas las cuentas le dan como debe ser, ni un dólar más, ni un dólar menos.

Se quedaron callados un momento. No había un sonido en la habitación, salvo la de nuestras respiraciones.

—Bella, su novia, quería venir. Está angustiada porque no ha podido comunicarse con él. Me preocupa ella también, está embarazada y las emociones están afectando su salud —dijo mi tío, fue como un balde de agua helada—. Le mandé a guardar reposo, ayer tenía sangrado y estaba asustada. Si sigue así es posible que tenga un aborto.

Eso me asustó. Bella y el bebé estaban en peligro… por mi culpa.

Desperté con el sol dándome de lleno en el rostro. El silencio reinaba en la habitación. Una brisa fresca entraba por la ventana abierta.

Me senté en la cama, buscando a quien sea que se haya quedado cuidándome. No había nadie, estaba solo.

Me levanté con cuidado de la cama y me dirigí al baño a asearme y a quitarme el remanente de sueño.

Baje con cuidado y en silencio. Me dirigí al teléfono de la sala, ya que el mío estaba extraviado. Por suerte me sabía el número de casa de Bella.

Repicó dos o tres veces antes que la armónica voz de Bella sonara a través del auricular.

— ¿diga?

—Hola —susurré, un nudo en la garganta me impedía hablar.

— ¿Edward? ¡Edward! ¡Oh, siento lo de tu nana! ¿Cómo te sientes? —Bella parecía una ametralladora, eso me sacó una sonrisa.

—no muy bien. No tengo ánimos de nada, me siento… perdido —susurré recostando la cabeza de la pared.

—me imagino. Tómate el tiempo que quieras, por lo menos ahora sé que estas que estás vivo —bromeó Bella.

— ¿Cómo has estado tú?

Bella resopló.

—Carlisle ya debió haberte dicho, no veo para que preguntas. Estaba preocupada por ti… y pues no me ha hecho bien —fue su turno de susurrar.

—me iré para Forks. Si puedo, esta misma noche —dije tratando de sonar convincente.

—en serio, Edward, estoy bien. Si quieres quedarte más tiempo hazlo, te prometo que guardaré reposo y me portaré bien

—es que necesito salir de aquí. Necesito estar con quien me comprende. Necesito estar contigo —susurré, el nudo en la garganta se hacía cada vez más apretado.

—oh, Edward. Está bien, te estaré esperando —dijo y aunque no podía verla sabía que estaba sonriendo.

—gracias, Bella. Te amo.

—yo también. Adiós.

—adiós.

Cuando la llamada se interrumpió dejé el auricular en su sitio y fui hasta la cocina donde me encontré a mis tíos y mi padre mirándome con asombro.

Suspiré y me senté en un taburete entre mi padre y mi tío.

—estas tomando una muy buena decisión, hijo —sonrió mi padre pasando una mano por mi espalda.

— ¡oh! ¡Por fin sales de tu cueva! ¿A qué debemos tu presencia? —y, claro, tenía que salir mi madre a arruinar el día.

—no te preocupes, esta noche me iré a Forks. No tendrás que soportar más mi presencia —gruñí.

Decidí que lo mejor era preparar mis cosas y reservar los boletos para mi viaje a Forks. Aunque ni bien me había levantado de mi asiento cuando mi padre y mi tío presionaron mis hombros para que volviera a sentarme.

—Si de verdad quieres ir a Forks, te vas a quedar y vas a comer un buen desayuno, además de unas vitaminas —dijo mi padre.

Suspiré resignado. ¿Qué más daba?

 **Hello!**

 **he aqui un nuevo capitulo.**

 **que les parecio? pobre Edward :(**

 **muchas gracias a Danperjaz por su amenaza de muerte y el disparo en mi bandera blanca XD y tambien a tokita1796, si es muy triste la muerte de Sonia, como todos dicen: esa fue la madre que Edward no tuvo.**

 **Tambien quiero agradecer a las chicas que me escriben por facebook y están pendientes de cada actualizacion.**

 **Por ultimo, y no menos importante, quiero agradecer a mi compinche Babi Cullen por toda su ayuda en, bueno, todo.**

 **recuerden darle "me gusta" a mi grupo en facebook (fanfics jnnfrmrz), no hace falta que se agreguen a mi facebook personal. ahi no coloco nada sobre este mundo.**

 **tambien, escriban sus comentarios. esa es la forma en sé si el fic va por buen camino o debo modificar algo.**

 **feliz fin de semana.**

 **saludos:**

 **jnnfrmrz :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Solo la historia me pertenece. Triste, pero cierto.**

 **Capitulo 17**

Después de una semana hastiándome de comida, mi familia pensó que ya tenía mejor semblante para poder viajar. Yo, por otro lado, pensaba que si tenía que oler otro superbatido de tío Carlisle vomitaría todo lo que había comido en lo que llevaba de vida.

Pero valía la pena si por fin podía ver a Bella.

Bajar de la avioneta en Port Angeles y correr al auto de mis primos fue una sola carrera. Estaba haciendo demasiado frio y la chaqueta parecía no resguárdame de este.

¿No se suponía que comenzaba el verano?

Cuando mis tíos llegaron al auto sus sonrisas eran tan amplias y divertidas como las de un niño en un parque de diversiones.

—Veo que aun no te acostumbras al frio de Forks —sonrió mi tía dándome un abrazo.

—No creo que pueda hacerlo —murmuré.

Después de saludar a mis primos nos dirigimos a la casa. Quería ir a la de Bella de una sola vez pero ella no estaría en su casa ya que iría a la consulta.

Estaba seguro que esa sensación de ahogo que sentía se calmaría cuando viera a Bella.

Cuando llegamos a casa, mis primos me acompañaron a mi habitación y allí estuvimos hablando y bromeando, más bien Emmett, un rato antes que me pusieran al día con las clases. Comencé de una vez con las asignaciones que debía hacer, así mantenía mi cabeza ocupada.

Tenía que hacer algo. Tenía que mantenerme ocupado…

— ¿Edward? —esa voz hizo que alzara rápidamente la cabeza.

Bella estaba en la base de las escaleras mirándome con ilusión, tristeza, ternura.

—Hola —murmuré, la voz se me quebró.

Con todo y su barriga, prominente barriga, se acercó a mí con rapidez y me abrazó con fuerza, reconfortándome. Su tibieza, su olor, toda ella hicieron que algo en mí se quebrara y algo que debió ocurrir hacia unas pocas semanas, ocurrió. Lloré, lloré como nunca. Lloré como un niño pequeño. Lloré como uno que perdió a su madre, aunque al fin y al cabo, en muchos sentidos Sonia era mi madre.

—eso es, cielo. Llora todo lo que quieras, desahógate. Saca todo eso que te has estado guardando —susurró Bella a mi oído mientras yo la apretaba más a mí en busca de alivio a mi maltrecho corazón.

—Bella, ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa? —escuché la voz de mi tío.

—No, me quedaré a hacerle compañía a Edward —dijo Bella y sentía su mano acariciar mi cabello—. Mi papá ya sabe, de hecho, él me dijo que me quedara.

Fui más consciente de mi entorno, sentí las piernas de Bella debajo de mí, las sabanas sobre mí, la tibieza de la habitación y semiclaridad que traspasaba mis ojos.

—si necesitas algo solo nos tienes que llamar ¿está bien? —le preguntó mi tío con suavidad.

—sí, está bien.

Escuché las pisadas de tío Carlisle bajando las escaleras antes de sumirnos en un cómodo silencio.

Me dolía la cabeza y sentía los ojos hinchados pero podía respirar mejor. Ya no sentía esa presión en el pecho y me sentía más liviano. El dolor seguía allí pero era más llevadero.

La mano de Bella seguía pasando por mi cabeza una y otra vez, siempre a un mismo ritmo. Traté de moverme para que no tuviera que soportar mi peso pero me lo impidió.

—shh… shh… tranquilo, estoy cómoda así —susurró retomando sus caricias.

Abrí un poco los ojos y me senté en la cama un poco mareado.

Ella me sonrió, estaba leyendo un libro, la claridad venia de la lámpara que tenía enganchada a la cama.

—Hola —susurré. Me dolía la garganta.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —me preguntó mientras yo me volvía a acostar pero esta vez sobre una almohada.

—creo que mejor.

—bueno, "creo que mejor" es mucho mejor a cómo te vi cuando llegue —me sonrió. También le sonreí, hacia días que no lo hacía.

— ¿y tú? ¿Cómo estás? —le pregunté.

—Bien, no me dejan caminar mucho pero estoy bien —dijo seguía acariciando mis cabellos y eso estaba haciendo que diera sueño nuevamente—. Estuve muy preocupada por ti, pensé que te harías algo.

— ¿sabes? En lo menos que pensé fue en suicidarme —susurré medio dormido—. No sé porque pero conscientemente nunca pienso en eso y la idea de suicidarme hasta cierto punto me da miedo. Es raro porque por lo general, cuando despertaba en el hospital lo que pensaba era en ¿Por qué desperté? ¿Por qué sigo aquí?

—Tienes una mente muy compleja, Edward Cullen —susurró Bella pegando su cuerpo mas al mío.

—eso quisiera yo.

—a pesar de tu aspecto ahorita, tienes mejor semblante que hace unas horas. Tal parece que lo que te hacía falta era una buena sesión de llantos para que te recompusieras.

—sí, mi padre tenía razón. Tenía que descargarme, sacar todo ese… dolor de mí. Ahora me siento un poco mejor. Duele, pero es soportable.

Sin previo aviso, Bella me besó castamente.

—Bienvenido a casa —me sonrió antes de volver a besarme.

Esta vez fue largo, pausado, tierno, dulce. Muy Bella.

Como extrañaba esos besos como extrañaba sus abrazos, su calidez. Estábamos tan pegados que no había espacio para nada más.

Un extraño movimiento nos interrumpió. La miré extrañado y ella solo me dedico una sonrisa antes de tomar mis manos para posarlas en su abultado vientre.

Un pequeño golpe se sintió a través de la pálida piel de Bella.

— ¡oh por dios! —exclamé asombrado.

La risa de Bella resonó suavemente por la habitación.

—Después que te fuiste a Chicago comenzó a sentirse —sonrió Bella—. Tal parece que extrañaba a su padrino.

La miré confundido.

— ¿padrino?

—Bueno, tú dijiste que me apoyarías pero que Jacob debía hacerse responsable. Pienso igual que tú y ya que Jacob va a ponerle su apellido si o si… pues que mejor honor para la persona que más me ha apoyado que hacerlo padrino de mi hijo… pero si no quieres…

—s-si quiero —tartamudeé sorprendido—. Gracias, Bella. Gracias.

La abracé y besé con cuidado de no maltratarla, mientras sentía los pequeños golpes en mis manos.

Bella me sonrió cuando nos separamos. Acomodé la cabeza cerca de la de ella y cerré los ojos quedándome dormido inmediatamente.

Desperté con el cuello adolorido. Si lo movía me dolía y solo podía tenerlo recto. Abrí los ojos y me senté en la cama mientras me quejaba. La risa de Bella hizo que girara la cabeza, no recordaba que se había quedado conmigo.

— ¡auch! —exclamé dejándome caer en la cama de nuevo.

—buenos días para ti también ¿Cómo te sientes? —dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

—bien pero me duele el cuello y la cabeza —dije mirándola.

—Bueno, lo del cuello es normal tomando en cuenta que dormiste con una oreja pegada a mi vientre y todo contorsionado —rió.

La miré por un momento y sonreí. Era tan liberador hacerlo.

—gracias, Bella.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó extrañada.

—Por ser mi luz al final del túnel —dije antes de besar su frente—. Por cierto, ¿Qué hora es?

—las nueve de la mañana. Carlisle subió para que te tomaras tu medicamento y a traerte el teléfono. Era tu padre.

—será mejor que baje para no preocupar a mis tíos, además que tengo hambre, tal vez mi tía me haga de esas waffles tan sabrosas que hace.

Después de asearme, Bella y yo bajamos las escaleras hacia la planta baja. Nos encontramos a mis tíos en la sala tratando de deducir quien les estaba pagando las facturas. Cuando nos vieron sonrieron y se levantaron para recibirnos.

Al parecer mi tía pensaba que estaba falto de abrazos porque me abrazó con fuerza y por bastante tiempo. Era cómodo, cálido y muy parecido al de mi nana.

Mi tía comenzó a pasar su mano por mi espalda y yo la apreté con más fuerza. Se sentía tan confortable.

—shh… shh… está bien, amor. Todo está bien —susurró mi tía. Fue cuando me di cuenta que estaba llorando.

Sorbí mi nariz pero no la solté.

Cuando pude calmarme me separé de ella y enseguida los brazos de Bella me apretaron por la cintura.

—Yo… lo siento, no puedo evitarlo —murmuré secándome las lagrimas.

—está bien, cielo. No hay nada que perdonar —sonrió mi tía—. Ahora vamos a la cocina para que comas un buen desayuno y te tomes las vitaminas.

Para mi sorpresa Bella tampoco había desayunado, me estaba esperando. Todos se le reprochamos pero en el fondo me gusto que lo hiciera.

Cuando lleve a Bella a su casa nos encontramos a su padre allí. Charlie me dio sus condolencias, aun me dolía terriblemente cuando me recordaban a mi nana, era un dolor peor que cuando me dieron la puñalada.

—te ves muy pálido, chico. Creo que antes de regresar debiste ir a la playa —bromeó Charlie. Tal vez voy algo en mi expresión que lo llamó a hacerlo porque él no era del tipo de personas que hacían bromas.

—Sí, creo que un poco de sol no me haría mal —sonreí un poco—. Creo que deberíamos ir un día que realmente esté soleado a la playa.

—Me parece una buena idea —concordó Charlie.

Bella y yo subimos a su habitación donde me enseñó lo que su familia le había regalado para el bebé. Al principio no se lo habían tomado bien pero después que Charlie les contara como había pasado guardaron las garras y apoyaron a Bella.

Cuando la madre de Bella supo que si hija había quedado embarazada ambas lloraron como Magdalena por teléfono como una hora. Por lo que me había comentado Renée había volado desde Jacksonville para decirle sus cuatro verdades y, si Bella lo hubiera permitido, demandarlo.

— ¿ya te dijeron si es niña o niño? —le pregunté saliendo de mis cavilaciones.

— ¿no te lo había dicho? —Negué con la cabeza—. ¡Dios! ¿Dónde tengo la cabeza? Es un niño. Ayer se dejó ver.

—Que bien —le sonreí mientras la abrazaba desde atrás—. ¿Ya has pensado en nombres?

—pues descarté los nombres que ya estaban: Edward, Charlie, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper. No me gusta eso de ponerle los nombres de alguien más, genera confusión.

—No tienes idea de cuánto —rodé los ojos—. Pasa en casa cuando mi padre está allá.

Bella asintió.

—por eso y porque ni por todo el dinero del mundo le pondría así a mi hijo, descarté Jacob.

—Y es que si le ponías así no te hablaba más —gruñí.

—y mi padre me hubiera quitado mi fondo universitario. En fin, hasta ahora tengo: Daniel, Claude, Matthew, Nathan, Michael, Thomas —enumeró con sus dedos.

— ¿Por qué Claude?

—Por Claude Debussy —sonrió.

— ¿y Wolfgang, Ludwing, Johann, Pyotr?

— ¿qué inventas, Edward Cullen?

—Bueno, si pensaste en Debussy tuviste que pensar en los demás grandes compositores —sonreí.

—Eres un tonto —rió—. Esos nombres no me gustan, ¿quien le pondría Wolfgang o Pyotr a su hijo?

— ¿Por qué no? Fueron ilustres compositores y quien porte esos nombres debería sentirse orgulloso —estaba bromeando. Yo no le pondría a un hijo muy nombres tan antiguos.

— ¡Edward! ¡Por favor! —chilló.

Me reí de su cara, era tan chistosa. Un beso en los labios me sorprendió, cuando nos separamos Bella me dedicó una sonrisa.

—Me alegra mucho verte reír —dijo con cariño—, hace que tengas un poco de color en las mejillas.

No dije nada. Solo me acomodé para recostar mi cabeza en sus piernas y dejar que me acariciara los cabellos. Encontraba muy relajante esa acción.

Pasamos la tarde acostados en su cama viendo televisión y sintiendo los movimientos de Wolfgang Johann Claude Black Swan.

Y hablando de Black Swan, estábamos viendo _el Cisne Negro_ cuando decidimos bajar por algo de comer.

—En serio, esa película es perturbadora —dijo Bella mientras le ayudaba a bajar.

—pero es muy buena película, sobre todo al final que ella cree que mató a la otra bailarina y se clavó el vidrio fue ella.

Bella paró en pronto en las escaleras antes de darme un cocotazo.

— ¡hey! —me quejé.

—eres un estúpido, Edward Cullen. ¡Me contaste el final!

— ¡pensé que ya la habías visto! —exclamé sobándome la cabeza.

—Tal parece que hay problemas en el paraíso —se burló Jacob desde la base de las escaleras.

Me sorprendí de verlo allí en la base de las escaleras. Charlie estaba detrás de él con cara de pocos amigos.

Después de saludarlo, me fui a la cocina para hacer cotufas mientras Bella hablaba con Jacob. No tenía ánimos para discutir con él.

Cuando Bella entró a la cocina me miró entre sorprendida y preocupada. Me abrazó por la cintura y recostó su cabeza de mi hombro mientras me acariciaba la espalda.

— ¿estás bien? —me preguntó.

—Sí, es solo que no tengo ganas de pelear con nadie, escuchar las necedades de Jacob, ni nada —dije dándole un beso en el tope de la cabeza—. ¿Y a que vino?

—a traerme el dinero de las consultas y un poco más para comprarle algo al bebé —dijo con frustración.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estas molesta? —le pregunté.

—pues porque ahora que sabe que es niño, quiere participar en todo lo relacionado con el bebé. Quiere ir a las consultas, quiere ir cuando vaya a comprarle cosas, ¡quiere hasta ponerle nombre! —exclamó gritándome en el oído, el cual me quedó zumbando—. Lo siento.

—Tranquila —le dije besando nuevamente el tope de su cabeza—. ¿Y cuál es el fantástico nombre que quiere ponerle?

—Jacob, a secas, Black —gruñó Bella—. Es un estúpido. Él de verdad cree que puede hacerlo después que me trató tan mal.

—no le hagas caso. Si quiere ir a las consultas que vaya, si quiere ir a comprar cosas para el bebé déjalo. Míralo de este modo, mas ayuda, si tienes que salir por algo tienes quien lo cuide.

—Pero no le voy a poner Jacob Black —refunfuñó Bella.

—Es que si le pones así a tu hijo, terminamos —reí dándole un beso en la cabeza.

—estas muy graciosito, Edward Cullen, ¿si te golpeó en el estomago, te reirás? —preguntó alzando una ceja.

—posiblemente, golpeas como bebé. ¡ _WJC_ golpea más fuerte que tú! —exclamé burlándome de ella. Era divertido verla molesta.

Lo que no me esperé fue el golpe en mi zona baja por parte de Bella. ¡Mierda! ¡Dolía!

Me dejé escurrir por los gabinetes hasta que llegué al suelo. Solo sentía dolor, no podía pensar, no podía moverme, no podía hablar.

—Creo que tendrás que retractarte —dijo burlona.

—mierda, Bella. Eso no se vale —murmuré. Parecía un pretzel de lo torcido que estaba.

— ¡quien te manda! —exclamó molesta.

Al final entró Charlie y al verme en el suelo quejándome como niña a Bella no le quedó de otra que contarle, de no ser por el dolor que sentía, me hubiera reído. Charlie me hizo hacer unos ejercicios que milagrosamente disminuyeron el dolor.

¡Solo a mí me pasaban estas cosas!

 **¡hola todo el mundo!**

 **¿que les parecio? a mi pobre Edward le pasan unas cosas XD  
**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, como saben esta es toda a paga que obtengo.**

 **Gracias a mi superamiga Babi Cullen que me ayuda en todo, aunque tengamos muchisimos kilometros que nos separan.**

 **Recuerden que los adelantos los subo en mi grupo de facebook (fanfics jnnfrmrz). Trato de subir otras cositas con respecto a mis fics, mis futuros fics.**

 **Estan invitados a darle me gusta :)**

 **saludos**

 **jnnfmrz :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Solo la historia me pertenece. Triste, pero cierto.**

 **Capitulo 17**

Al parecer, de nada sirvió tomar tantas vitaminas y comer tanto. Tenía un gripe terrible que al toser espantaba a todo el mundo. Según Emmett el sonido de mi tos era una combinación entre un perro ladrando y un trueno.

Me sentía cansado, me dolía el pecho de tanto toser y mi apetito estaba por el piso.

Bella tenia terminantemente prohibido acercarse, orden impuesta por Carlisle, Charlie y yo.

Estaba viendo televisión cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. Era mi padre quien estaba preocupado por cómo me sentía.

Era extraño, pero a la vez reconfortante que mi padre sacara ese lado de él.

Luego de asegurarse que estaba bien y que no moriría comenzó a hablar de sus nuevos proyectos en la empresa. Nuevos programas, juegos y comenzaría con una sección ecológica, comenzando por reemplazar la tecnología actual de la empresa por ecológica, reemplazando computadores, luces, hasta la calefacción. Sería un proyecto muy costoso pero que a la larga traería beneficios para todos. Además que el que una de las mayores empresas tecnológicas usara tecnología ecología hablaba muy bien de esta y le daba más prestigio.

Y en mí, algo también cambiaba con respecto a mi padre y su gran comercio. Me alegraba de sus logros y esa tirria con él desaparecía a grandes pasos.

¡Pero qué mal me sentía!

Me dejé caer en la cama lo que causó que mis pulmones se quejaran. Gemí.

La relación entre mis padres se había deteriorado intempestivamente y a mi padre se le notaba triste por eso, él aun amaba a mi madre.

Tomé mi tablet con la idea de revisar las redes sociales pero en eso llegó mi tía con mi medicamento. Me miró con una sonrisa y se sentó a mi lado.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —me preguntó acariciando mis cabellos y una sonrisa en los labios.

—Cansado, pero mejor. Creo que hoy si saldré de la cama —le sonreí antes de tomarme las pastillas.

—Me alegro mucho, cielo. Tu padre está muy preocupado y no dejado de llamar para preguntar como estas —rió mi tía—. Me alegra que tu padre este pendiente de ti. Lástima que mi hermana sea tan frívola para no darse cuenta del tesoro que tiene.

Mi tía me dio un beso en a frente, entonces con una sonrisa salió de mi habitación.

— ¡Tía! Los hot cakes de ayer estaban deliciosos —llamé y la bonita carcajada de mi tía llegó a mis oídos. Hoy volvería a comer hot cakes.

Estar de vuelta clases nunca se me había hecho tan placentero. Estaba feliz de volver a ese insípido edificio de ladrillos con profesores aburridos y mala comida. Y si le agregaba que estaba con Bella y fuera de la casa, podía decir que mi vida era perfecta. Estaba harto de estar en la casa y más aun en mi habitación.

Bella estaba enorme y no dejaban de hablar a sus espaldas pero ella ya no las tomaba en cuenta y las ignoraba completamente. Amaba a mi chica.

Mi padre vino a Forks preocupado por mi resfriado. A pesar que mi tío lo invitó a quedarse en su casa, mi padre rechazó la invitación para quedarse en un hotel Port Angeles donde habíamos desayunado y charlado estos tres últimos días.

De mi madre no sabía nada, creo que mi padre sí pero nunca habló de ella y a mí no me importaba lo que hiciera así que tampoco pregunté.

Era extraño, lo veía bien, relajado. Pero a la vez lo veía triste, desolado, como si le faltara algo. A pesar de mi actitud un poco renuente hacia él, no pude evitar sentirme mal y darle unas palabras de consuelo.

Poco a poco le estaba agarrando cariño a mi padre.

Con Charlie y mi tío organizamos el viaje a la playa aprovechando también el inicio de las vacaciones. Por lo que ahora viajábamos en cuatro automóviles rumbo a La Push que, desafortunadamente, era la única playa que había cerca.

Mis tíos y mi padre iban de primeros seguidos por Rosalie y Emmett, Alice y Jasper y por último Bella, Charlie y yo.

—Es maravilloso, hoy esta increíblemente soleado —sonrió Bella por el reflejo del espejo retrovisor la vi observar por la ventanilla.

—Sí, pero tendría que hacer todo un año con este sol para que yo me meta al agua —dije.

— ¿Y crees que con esa gripe que tuviste tu padre o tu tío te dejen entrar al agua si así lo quisieras? —rió Charlie a mi lado.

—Para nada —concordé con él.

Después de dejar los autos en el estacionamiento bajamos todo lo que había llevado y lo acomodamos sobre la arena. Para Bella teníamos un cómodo sillón inflable por el cual protestó hasta que se cansó y después que se sentó en él no quiso levantarse para nada más que para buscar algo de comer.

Mi padre, mi tío y Charlie se encargaron de asar las hamburguesas. Mientras que mi tía y yo lo que acompañaría a dichas hamburguesas.

Por otro lado los chicos decidieron darse un baño y jugar guerra entre ellos subiéndose a las chicas a los hombros. Hicieron guerra hermanos contra hermanos, pareja con pareja y de no ser porque Emmett se negó rotundamente a la idea de Rosalie hubieran jugado hombres contra mujeres.

—Estoy aburrida —se quejó Bella levantándose del sillón, su humor no era el mejor en estos momentos pero quien le criticaba, cada día estaba más grande y menos ágil.

La abracé por la espada y besé su mejilla sin poder evitar sonreír. Comencé a acariciar el vientre de Bella, sintiendo como el bebé pateaba mi mano… Era genial sentirlo moverse todos los días y saber que estaba bien, sano.

Bella me sonrió y colocó mis manos en la base de su vientre, junto donde se sentía como _WJC_ pasaba no sé si su piecito o su manito, pero se notaba como si estuviera estirándose. Instintivamente sonreí más.

De pronto escuchamos un sonido característica de una cámara fotográfica y, al darnos la vuelta, vimos a mi tía con el aparato en sus manos y sonriendo.

— Lo siento, no me aguanté— se disculpó y nosotros le restamos importancia, pero nos separamos un poco

Ella se acercó y nos mostró la fotografía. Tengo que admitir que nos veíamos bien en ella, a pesar que a mí no me gustaban demasiado las fotografías ya que siempre salía con unas caras horrendas o me veía enfermo. Pero en esta no, me veía bien y feliz.

Cuando la comida estuvo lista nos sentamos todos a comer en la mesa de picnic que habían traído y conversamos de distintos temas. Mis primos aprovechaban de conocer más a mi padre y él de conocer a sus sobrinos y a mis amigos.

De verdad se esforzaba por entrar nuevamente en mi vida y lo agradecía. Siempre me hizo falta mi padre en mi vida aunque no lo quisiera admitir frente a los demás.

Aun no podía creer que esta fecha hubiese llegado con tanta rapidez para atormentarme y hacerme sentir aún más miserable de lo que ya estaba. Era horrible mirar el calendario y ver como este día se acercaba lentamente.

Suspirando un par de veces me levanté de la cama y me fui a duchar para ver si es que el agua tibia cayendo por i cuerpo me llegaba a relajar y hacer olvidar lo que sentía. A lo mejor el agua podía apagar el dolor que tenía en mi pecho.

Cuando terminé salí del baño para irme directamente al piano. Necesitaba tocar esas melodías que tenía guardadas en mi pecho y que tenía que soltar de alguna manera.

— ¿Edward? —Escuché que me llamaban al otro lado de la puerta, pero no quería dejar de tocar— ¿Edward? ¿Cariño? ¿Estás bien?

Mi tía no dejaba de llamarme desde el otro lado, pero no tenía ánimos de parar de tocar el piano. Necesitaba desahogarme.

Luego los llamados de mi tía se apagaron y dieron paso a los de mi tío, pero nada me haría detenerme.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve tocando ni tampoco me di cuenta cuando los llamados dejaron de resonar tras la puerta. Solo reaccioné cuando sentí la mano de alguien sobre mi hombro que me hizo sobresaltarme y detener mis dedos por un momento. Era mi padre.

Veía como sus labios se movían, pero no lograba escuchar lo que me decía. Sentía como si mis oídos estuvieran cerrados y mi mente estuviera completamente desconectada de mi cuerpo.

— ¡Ya basta, Edward! ¡Reacciona! —me gritó mi padre remeciéndome por los hombros y haciéndome regresar a la realidad de un golpe.

Solo en ese momento fui consciente de lo que ocurría a mí alrededor. Mi padre estaba frente a mí, preocupado. Mis tíos se mantenían cerca tratando de descubrir que era lo que me ocurría y viendo si podían ayudar en algo, mientras que mis primos miraban desde la puerta. Ahora sí que pensarían que me había vuelto loco.

— ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? — me preguntó mi padre arrodillándose frente a mi

— Na… nada— le mentí y me miré mis manos con hilillos de sangre que provenían de algunos de mis dedos.

La sangre tibia corría lentamente por mi palma, al igual que las lágrimas que trazaban un camino por mis mejillas tratando de alejarse lo más que podían del dolor que se albergaba en mi pecho.

Me levanté del banquillo para ir al baño a lavarme las manos y ver por qué sangraba. Mis dedos tenían lesiones en las yemas producto de haber estado tocando todo este tiempo sin parar.

— Edward…— me llamaron a mis espaldas y vi que se trataba de mi tía— ¿Quieres hablar?

— Por ahora no, tía— le dije besándole la frente y salí del baño para dirigirme a la cocina donde todos conversaban de lo que había pasado esta mañana sin lograr explicarse lo que ocurría.

En cuanto entré me quedaron mirando sin entender lo que ocurría, pero guardaron silencio. Nadie se atrevía a decir nada. Me senté al lado de mi prima y me serví un vaso de jugo, pero no tenía sabor… O mi mente así lo pensaba.

Mi padre y mi tío intentaron saber que era lo que me había ocurrido, pero no sabía que decirles. Yo sabía lo que sentía, pero no lo que había ocurrido.

— Voy a salir—les dije colocándome de pie y saliendo de la casa bajo la atenta mirada de los presentes.

Necesitaba pensar y estar solo por un momento, así que me puse a caminar hacia el bosque que colindaba con la casa de mis tíos hacia algún lugar donde pudiera hacer estas dos cosas sin interrupciones.

Llegué a un pequeño prado que se iluminaba por el poco sol que había ese día en el pueblo de Forks y que apenas calentaba, pero que al menos otorgaba un poco de tibies al ambiente. Me recosté en el suelo y comencé a pensar en los muchos momentos que viví con mi nana, mi amada madre sustituta que siempre me cuidó.

— _Sonia, apresúrate— nos apuraba mi madre mientras caminaba unos metros más delante de nosotros._

 _Yo, por mi parte, apenas tenía dos años y medio e iba cogido de la mano de mi nana que además llevaba mi bolso. Veía a mi mamá más adelante caminando con sus enormes zapatos de tacón, un vestido ceñido a su esbelta figura y su largo cabello cayendo sobre su espalda._

— _Vamos pequeño que tu mamá nos espera— dijo mi nana caminando un poco más rápido, pero mis piernitas eran muy cortas y apenas podía ir a su ritmo. Eso me cansó luego._

— _Nana, upa— le pedí colocándome frente a ella y abrazándome a sus piernas_

— _Vamos Edward, no seas flojito— me decía mi nana obligándome a caminar nuevamente_

— _No nana, upa— le volví a pedir con el chupete aun en mi boca y estirándole los brazos_

— _Edward, a tu mamá no le gusta que te tome en mis brazos— me recordó, pero no me importaba_

— _Nana, upa— le volví a pedir_

 _Nana miró a mi madre que estaba entretenida mirando unas tiendas de carteras y ropa. Suspiró y me cogió en sus brazos. De inmediato coloqué mi cabeza en su hombro y me abracé a su cuello._

— _Eres un pequeño pillo. Sabes que con tu carita de gatito y tu chupete no me resisto— me sonrió mi nana e hice lo mismo— Pero eres mi pequeño pillo y te amo_

— _Tamben te amo, nana— le dije y me abracé más a ella_

— _¡Vamos nana, corre, corre! — le gritaba mientras continuaba corriendo por el parque._

— _Mi niño, espérame que ya no soy tan joven— me pedía mientras se detenía a tomar un poco de aire para recuperar el aliento_

— _Vamos nana, no seas flojita— le pedí tomándole la mano y llevándola hacia el lugar donde una pajarita había hecho un nido hace muy poco._

 _Cada día veníamos con mi nana a ver a los pajaritos que había en este y como su madre los cuidaba para que crecieran fuertes y sanos. A veces los envidiaba porque ellos si tenían a su mamá con ellos que los quería mucho, pero luego pensaba en mi nana y recordaba que no estaba tan solo después de todo._

— _Pequeño, los pajaritos aún no se irán— me recordó mi nana_

— _Lo sé, pero ya debe estar por llegar su mamá y yo quiero ver como los alimenta_

 _Seguí tirándole de la mano para que siguiera caminando hasta que llegamos al nido de los pajaritos, pero solo había uno de ellos en este. Me asusté mucho ¿Qué había pasado con su hermanito? ¿Y su mamá?_

— _¡Nana, solo hay uno! — exclamé con miedo_

— _Si, es verdad. Pero mira— me indicó mi abuela y vi a la mamá de los pajaritos con otro pequeño a su lado_

— _¡Está volando! ¡Está volando! — comencé a saltar por todos lados, pero después recordé al que aún quedaba en el nido y me puse a mirarlo— Pero él no lo hace, nana_

— _Solo espera y verás— me abrazó y los dos nos sentamos en el pasto para esperar a que el ansiado momento ocurriera._

 _El pajarito llamaba a su mamá con desesperación y ella se acercaba unas cuantas veces mientras volaba, pero no le ayudaba en nada. Al final el pobre se subió a la orilla del nido y, batiendo sus alitas poco a poco, se lanzó y comenzó a volar como lo hacía su hermano y su mamá_

— _Lo logró, nana— le sonreí a Sonia y ella me abrazó más fuerte_

— _Así es, mi pequeño. Él consiguió lo que quería_

— _¿Y yo también puedo hacerlo?_

— _Por supuesto, mi pajarito. Tú también puedes conseguir todo lo que te propongas_

— _¿Y tú me acompañaras siempre? — le pregunté mirándola fijamente a los ojos_

— _Siempre me tendrás a tu lado, mi niño hermoso. Aunque tú no me puedas ver— me volvió a abrazar y me dio un beso en la mejilla mientras seguíamos mirando a los tres pajaritos que volaban sobre nuestras cabezas._

Volví a la realidad cuando escuché un ruido en el bosque y me levanté para tratar de descifrar que era, pero no lo descubrí y decidí que era momento de irme a la casa de mis tíos. De seguro me estaban esperando y estaban muy preocupados.

Una brisa removió mi cabello y me envolvió por completo, llenándome de una tibieza que nunca antes había sentido y con un aroma a flores que me hacía recordar a mi nana… Era igual a su olor.

— Siempre te extrañaré, nana _—_ dije al viento y este volvió a envolverme, removiendo mi cabello

Me limpié las lágrimas que había derramado sin querer y comencé a caminar por el mismo sendero que había seguido hace un rato para llegar a este lugar secreto y que tanta paz me había dado, pero que no había logrado apaciguar mi dolor.

Cuando llegué a la casa de mis tíos vi a todos sentados en la sala, o por lo menos a mis tíos y a mi padre que conversaban animadamente pero no lograba saber de qué con exactitud. Seguí caminando hacia la puerta y entré antes de que alguien abriera por la puerta de la cocina.

— ¿Edward? — preguntaron desde la sala y me tuve que asomar en este lugar para que supieran que estaba bien

— ¿Dónde estabas, cariño? — inquirió mi tía caminando a abrazarme

— Solo salí a tomar aire— le contesté

— ¿Hijo, qué ocurre? — me preguntó mi padre posicionándose frente a mí

— Pensé que lo recordarías— dije secamente y él me miró sin entender— Mira el calendario y lo recordarás

Sin decir nada más volví a subir a mi habitación y me encerré en este lugar para mirar las fotografías de mi nana en la Tablet. Todas las fotos eran de antes de que me viniera a Forks y cuando ella estaba bien de salud… O eso pensaba yo.

No sé en que momento me quedé dormido nuevamente, pero sí sé que las imágenes de mi nana comenzaron a pasarse por mi mente como si se tratara de una película de nunca acabar. Ella se veía tranquila, sonriente y mucho más jovial que la última vez que la vi.

Cuando volví a despertar fue simplemente porque la puerta no dejaba de sonar insistentemente y Bella me llamaba desde el otro lado. Me levanté de la cama para ir a abrirle la puerta con cuidado.

Ella solo me sonrió ampliamente y me abrazó teniendo cuidado con su vientre para que entráramos en el cuarto. Nos encaminamos hasta la cama y ahí nos acomodamos los dos para solo mirarnos a los ojos sin emitir ningún sonido. No hacía falta que habláramos para saber lo que el otro pensaba.

Nos fundimos en un beso suave, tierno y lleno de amor mientras ella me decía que nunca me dejaría, que siempre estaría a mi lado.

Ella me contó que mi padre le había dicho lo que me pasaba y que él también estaba muy apenado en la planta baja, pero nadie podía estar peor que yo en un día como el de hoy.

— Mi amor, a ella no le gustaría que estuvieras apenado en el día de su cumpleaños— me dijo mi novia besándome nuevamente

— Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar sentirme triste. Siempre estábamos juntos este día, la llevaba a cenar en la noche o le preparaba algo aunque no fuera el mejor cocinero. Ella me reclamaba por gastar mi dinero en un regalo pero que al final terminaba amando y aceptando… El fin de semana ella saldría con su familia y me invitaría para que estuviera con ellos… Extraño eso— admití recostándome en su hombro

— Pero debes acordarte de las buenas cosas que hiciste con ella y pensar que siempre estará a tu lado. Ella nunca te dejara solo

— Y yo tampoco a ella— suspiré

Llamé a uno de mis empleados de la florería más cercana al cementerio donde había sepultado a mi nana y mandé a que le hicieran un gran arreglo floral con dedicatoria y todo eso. Le pedí que cuando estuviera en el lugar me enviara una fotografía para saber que tal había quedado, así que nos quedamos esperando mientras tocaba unas cuantas melodías en el piano y Bella trataba de que bajara a comer con ella, pero no tenía apetito.

Después de una hora, la fotografía me llegó a mi celular y no pude evitar emocionarme. Tenía flores en tonos blancos, amarillos y naranjos que iluminaban el lugar y que eran los colores favoritos de mi nana. Definitivamente era para ella.

— Es hermoso y estoy segura que ella te lo agradece desde donde esté— me dijo Bella abrazándome por la espalda

— Te quiero, nana— le dije a la fotografía y me limpié las lágrimas que caían por mi rostro— Siempre de querré.

 **¡hola! ¿que tal su semana?**

 **La mía estuvo bien. siempre digo que las semanas deberían ser de cuatro dias laborables y tres libres.**

 **¿que les pareció el capitulo?**

 **Edward aun le duele su nana. pero poco a poco ira recuperándose.**

 **Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios y me gusta.**

 **Gracias** **infinitas a Babi Cullen por su gran ayuda.**

 **Recuerden que mi grupo de facebook es: fanfics jnnfmrz. no me hagan solicitudes de amistad a mi fic porque no las voy a aceptar. es mi facebook personal y allí no coloco nada sobre fanfic. que escriba, es un secreto a voces.**

 **Creo que esto es todo.**

 **Saludos:**

 **jnnfrmrz**


	19. Chapter 19

**Solo la historia me pertenece. Triste, pero cierto.**

 **Capítulo 19**

La fecha del cumpleaños de mi nana había sido de las más difíciles que me había tocado vivir desde que mi nana se había ido de mi lado. Había pasado todo el día encerrado en mi cuarto y solo terminé comiendo porque mi novia me lo exigió.

Otro factor que había influido en mi estado de tristeza actual era que mi padre había tenido que irse nuevamente a manejar su empresa y ahora estaba solo nuevamente en Forks con mis tíos, mis primos y mi amada novia, cuyo vientre no dejaba de crecer.

Ahora sus siete meses y medio apenas la dejaban caminar y parecía un pequeño pato cuando lo hacía. Me había burlado de eso en varias ocasiones, pero después de que me amenazara con un nuevo golpe como el de la otra vez decidí desistir de mis bromas y no molestarla más… O al menos no todos los días.

— Pero es que, Bellita, de verdad pareces un patito— me reía mientras la veía caminar desde el baño

— ¡No parezco un pato! — me reclamó sentándose a mi lado, completamente enfurruñada como una niña pequeña. Tenía sus mejillas infladas con aire y su ceño ligeramente fruncido.

— Sí que lo pareces, pero eres la patita más linda del mundo— la abracé contra mí y la besé en la frente con dulzura.

— Ay, no otra vez— se quejó soltándose de mi abrazo y levantándose nuevamente

— ¿A dónde vas?— le pregunté

— Al… ¡Ah!— se quejó encogiéndose sobre sí misma y me levanté de inmediato para ir a ver que le ocurría

Un liquido transparente mojaba su pantalón me llevó alrededor de un minuto comprender lo que pasaba.

— ¡oh, por dios! —grité llevándome las manos a la cabeza. No estaba preparado para esto, se suponía que aun tenía mes y medio para prepararme.

— ¡Edward! ¡Muévete! —me chilló Bella.

Brinqué como un resorte de mi posición y le ayudé a sentarse en la cama antes de correr por toda la habitación en busca del bolso para Bella y para el bebé. Si, Bella lo tenía todo listo. Ahora agradecía a mi tía y a Alice por eso. Estas precavidas mujeres valían por mil.

No sé como hice para cargar a Bella y los bolsos para bajar las escaleras, seria la adrenalina del momento.

Después de dejar a Bella y las cosas en el auto corrí hasta la puerta del chofer. Ella peleaba y gritaba que la bajara, que me apurara, que encendiera el maldito auto y unos cuantos improperios mas, no muy adecuados para una dama a punto de dar a luz.

Al colocar las manos sobre el volante noté que estaba temblando así que lo apreté con fuerza y conduje con cuidado pero tan rápido como podía.

Mientras íbamos en el auto comencé a llamar a todos los que pude, hablaba con cada persona que contestaba, creo que llamé hasta a mi madre. Sí debía ser ella porque me salió con una de sus estúpidos comentarios. ¿Tenía el número de mi madre y no lo sabía?

— ¡deja de llamar a todo el mundo! ¿Por qué no lo publicas en la prensa mejor? —chilló Bella haciéndome brincar en el asiento.

—por favor, no me grites. También estoy nervioso —dije. Nervioso era poco.

Bella chilló de dolor en ese momento haciendo que saltara de mi asiento otra vez.

—Jacob Black es un maldito hijo de…

— ¡Bella! —chillé alarmado.

— ¡tú cállate y conduce! ¡Pareces una anciana al volante! ¡Mi abuela conduce más rápido que tú! —chilló desesperada. Apreté el manubrio con más fuerza.

El viaje se me hizo eterno. ¡Dios! Y Bella no dejaba de quejarse, de gritarme, de maldecir. En una escuché que le arrancaría a Jacob sus partes… nobles, que lo volvería mujer del golpe.

Estaba horrorizado.

—Ya casi llegamos, respira como te enseñaron, cuenta ovejas, lee un libro —dije para calmarla.

— ¿Por qué no te pones tú en mis zapatos? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Me duele! —chilló. Sentí mi mandíbula castañear. Sin duda no volvería a pasar por esto nuevamente. ¡No tendría hijos nunca!

Dos cuadras, solo eso faltaba cuando el auto perdió el control, traté de sostener el volante lo más fuerte que pude pero la fuerza me lo arrancó de las manos haciendo que la muñeca me tronara y comenzara a dolerme.

Escuchaba los gritos de Bella, el chirrido de los neumáticos. Veía borrones, solo eso y luego una luz que me encandilaba desde mi costado izquierdo.

— Edward, ¡Edward! ¡EDWARD! ¡AUXILIO! ¡AYUDA! —la escuché gritar pero ya no podía hacer nada por socorrer esa bonita voz.

No quería volver a la vida que tenia. Esa vida donde lo tienes todo porque tus sirvientes te quieren más que tus padres; donde tienes que aparentar algo en la suciedad que no eres.

No quería estar rodeado de gente estúpida que solo pensaban en ellos mismos y solo te trataban por hipocresía.

Si despertaba, quería hacerlo en un sitio lejos de este mundo, donde sabrías que tus amigos eran tus amigos y no solo unos lame botas que solo esperaban que te descuidaras para clavarte la puñalada en la espalda.

Quería abrir los ojos, salir corriendo de donde sea que me encontrara.

— _Ya está instalado y según los estudios que se le hicieron, hace una hora aproximadamente, está estable y su actividad cerebral es muy buena_ —dijo una voz vagamente familiar.

¿De quién hablaban? ¿Quién hablaba?

Mi nana debía estar preocupada. Quería despertar, ya, en este momento. No quería preocuparla más. Conociéndola debía estar por darle un ataque. ¿Por qué esa dulce anciana se preocupaba más por mí que mis propios padres?

— _¿estás seguro que despertará en cualquier momento?_ —preguntó alguien familiar.

— _mas que seguro, es más te apuesto a que nos puede escuchar_ —dijo otra voz.

— _¿en serio lo crees?_ —preguntó esperanzada la primera voz.

— _según el neurólogo, es posible. Su actividad cerebral es excelente. Solo debes tener paciencia._

— _Fácil decirlo —_ masculló la voz numero uno antes de suspirar _—. Reacciona, hijo. No puedo verte allí en esa cama, inmóvil, callado._

— _si no pensáramos que va a despertar, siguiera entubado. Sus constantes vitales están perfectas. Léele algo, coloca música suave._

Ninguna de esas voces era de mi nana. No entendía que pasaba, porque esas voces masculinas estaban a mi lado y porque mi nana no lo estaba.

Olía a rosas, a café y waffles. Quería lo último, sobre todo si tenía chocolate y dulce de leche.

Si tan solo pudiera salir de este embotamiento, tal vez podría comer un par o tostadas con í por el dulce olor de los waffles.

— ¿Edward? —escuché que me llamaba mi padre. ¿Mi padre?

Luego de eso vino una maldición y algo goteando antes que sintiera una presión en mi mano. Por instinto, o que se yo, apreté su mano antes de abrir los ojos y volverlos a cerrar por lo intenso de la luz.

—oh, por dios. Estás despierto… ¡estás despierto! —la voz de mi padre sonaba extraña.

Entonces sentí el peso de su cabeza en mi hombro y unas pequeñas sacudidas. Decidí abrir los ojos poco a poco para ir acostumbrándome a la luz. Mi padre estaba recostado sobre mí, parecía que me abrazaba de forma un poco incomoda para él. Podía escuchar unos pequeños sollozos ¿mi padre? ¿Llorando por mí? ¿Qué sucede aquí?

— ¿p-padre? —mi voz sonaba ronca y sentía la garganta seca.

Levantó la cabeza y me miró a través de unas lágrimas cristalinas que me tenían más que confundido.

—oh, hijo —fue lo único que dijo con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba mi cabeza la cual me quería estallar—. Ya vuelvo, iré a avisar a los médicos.

— ¿y Sonia? ¿Dónde está mi nana? —pregunté aunque sonó mas como un graznido.

Mi padre paró en seco y volteó a verme pálido como una hoja antes de pestañear un par de veces.

—Iré por el doctor —dijo antes de salir como un torpedo.

¿Qué demonios…?

Observé la habitación donde estaba. Blanca, impersonal, con solo lo necesario para una estadía allí. A mi lado había una mesa con un enorme ramo de rosas de colores, cada una con un listón de color. Podía ver manchas parecidas a letras pero mi mente no estaba para coordinarlas y armar las palabras y én estaba el plato con waffles que seguramente mi padre había estado comiendo.

Había un closet en una de las paredes, una mesa, un sofá cama para el acompañante, una gran ventana por donde se podían ver los edificios de Chicago y un cielo azul totalmente despejado, muy de verano.

¿Verano? No entendía que ocurría, ¿porqué estaba hospitalizado? y ¿porqué mi padre estaba a mi lado en vez de mi nana?

Me sentía incomodo pero tampoco podía moverme mucho, sentía mi pierna izquierda completamente inmovilizada y tenía un yeso en el hombro el cual me picaba. La cabeza me pesaba y estaba mareado, aturdido, confundido.

— buenos días, Edward. Le echaste un buen susto a tu padre —saludó quien supuse era el doctor. Mi padre venía detrás de él pero se veía preocupado,tenía la camisa y el pantalón manchados y mojados. Tal vez por eso estaba así, había dañado su ropa favorita.

El médico comenzó a revisar mis pupilas, mis reflejos, todo.

Estaba que gritaba para que me dejaran en paz.

—bueno, está todo perfectamente, entre lo que cabe, por supuesto —dijo el médico tomando asiento en la silla que estaba a mi lado—. Ahora, será mejor que descanses antes de hacerte unas preguntas. ¿Necesitas algo?

—Agua, comida —maldita sea, ni yo me escuchaba.

—muy bien. Agua, muy poca. Comida, nada —dijo el doctor antes de salir junto a mi padre.

Cerré los ojos con cansancio. ¿Cómo podía tener sueño si apenas había despertado? ¿Después de cuánto tiempo?

Una enfermera entró a la habitación con un carrito, por favor que traiga agua.

—buen día, guapo. ¿Cómo te sientes? —me sonrió la enfermera antes de acercarse y poner un vaso con un pitillo frente a mí.

Cuando el líquido pasó por mi garganta… fue la gloria. El problema fue que duró muy poco.

—lo siento, guapo. Pero tu estomago se acostumbro a estar vacio, poco a poco se debe volver a acostumbrar a los alimentos y bebidas —se disculpó la enfermera—. Ahora te pondré tus medicamentos y cambiaré la sonda.

Odiada esas malditas sondas eran tan incomodas por su posición. Por suerte ya me estaba durmiendo cuando la mujer comenzó a hacer ese trabajo.

El doctor estaba nuevamente en mi habitación cuando desperté. También estaba mi padre quien enseguida me tendió un trozo de hielo. Estaba sediento. Podía tomarme un embalse entero y pedir más.

—entonces, ¿Cuáles son los daños? Y lo más importante ¿Qué demonios me pasó?

—un accidente, tuviste, fractura en la rodilla izquierda, contusiones por todo este lado, fractura en el hombro y una fractura de cráneo, estuviste un mes inconsciente así que a nivel…

— ¿Qué? ¿Un mes? Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué me pasó? —exclamé impresionado ¿un accidente? ¿Accidente de qué?

— ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? —me preguntó mi padre serio.

Cerré los ojos buscando entre mis recuerdos.

—estaba en una fiesta con mis amigos, bebiendo y discutiendo por estupideces. No recuerdo nada mas —dije abriendo los ojos justo para observarlos intercambiando miradas impresionadas—. ¿Qué sucede?¿Por qué me miran así?

—Edward, la última vez que saliste con tus amigos fue hace unos siete meses. ¿De verdad no recuerdas nada más? —preguntó mi padre preocupado.

— ¿Qué? No. ¿Siete meses? Yo… ¿Dónde está mi nana? ¿Qué paso? Que… —estaba asustado, no entendía nada.

—Edward, cálmate, no te hace bien —dijo mi padre preocupado.

— ¿Cómo me voy a calmar? ¡No entiendo nada! ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Dónde está mi nana? ¿Qué ocurrió? —sabía que estaba gritando pero no me importaba, quería respuestas.

—Edward, por favor —suplicó mi padre.

— ¡no! —grité—. Quiero que Sonia esté aquí. ¿Dónde está?

—hijo, si no te calmas te pondré a dormir —dijo el doctor.

Me mordí la lengua lo que menos quería era dormir.

Entre mi padre y el doctor me explicaron. Tenía una amnesia parcial, había vivido unos meses con mis tíos en Forks y estaba allá cuando ocurrió el accidente. Ahora debía hacer terapia por el tiempo que había estado inactivo y para la rodilla y el hombro.

Mis padres se habían separado. Eso me asombró, ¿ellos? ¿La pareja perfecta?

Al parecer mi padre me había pedido disculpas y ahora pasaba más tiempo conmigo tratando de remediar lo de todos estos años. No sabía si creerle o no.

Me sentía aturdido y la mayoría de las cosas que me decían no las comprendía. Lo cual me tenía malhumorado y casi todas las pagaba con mi padre.

Cuando por fin pude salir de la dichosa cama, bueno, en realidad no era del todo libre de esta, pero era tres horas en los que estaba lejos de esa habitación.

El problema era que la terapia me dejaba adolorido, sobre todo la rodilla.

* * *

Estoy supercansada, pero no podía ir a dormir sin dejarles este capitulo.

¡hola! ¿como están?

Las que han leído mis anteriores fics, sabrán que mucho había tardado en que Edward no hubiera ido al hospital. XD

¿Que les pareció?

Quiero agradecer a Babi por todo. sin ella esta historia estaría en mi carpeta "jnnfmrz" abandonada y olvidada como si le ha pasado a otras.

Tambien quiero agradecer a **tokita1796** y **yuli9309** por dedicarse un momento en escribirme un review, igual que las chicas que están pendientes por facebook.

Recuerden que mi grupo es **fanfics jnnfrmrz** y **NO** acepto a nadie en mi cuenta personal, puedo contestar (cuando tengo computadora) todas sus preguntas por privado sin tenerlas en mi facebook. En mi cuenta no coloco nada sobre este mundo, fanfiction es mi mundo alterno y casi que ni mi madre sabe que publico historias.

No he colocado adelantos, lo lamento enormemente, pero no tengo tiempo para nada. ademas, trato de tomarle fotos a la pantalla, pero se ven muy mal.

por favor, dejen reviews. esa es la forma en la que yo sé si mi fic gusta o no.

saludos:

jnnfmrz :)


	20. Chapter 20

**Solo la historia me pertenece. Triste, pero cierto.**

 **Capitulo 20**

Después de mes y medio en ese horrible hospital, volvía a casa. Ayudado de un bastón y con la vista de mi padre sobre mí por si perdía el equilibrio. Me sentía como el doctor House.

Me senté en uno de los mullidos sofás de la sala y me recosté del respaldar y observé a mi padre que me observaba desde el umbral.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —me preguntó entrando a la estancia.

Me crucé de brazos y miré en otra dirección.

—está bien, estás molesto porque aun tienes que seguir con la terapia y porque no puedes recordar casi nada de este año pero no la agarres conmigo, no es mi culpa. Estoy, más bien, ayudándote en todo lo que puedo para que te sientas mejor —protestó mi padre.

— ¡pues no quiero que me ayudes, que me ayuden! ¡Estoy harto de tener a todos sobre mí! —grité molesto—. ¡Estoy harto de estar encerrado, harto de no saber nada de los últimos meses! ¡Estoy harto de todo!

Cuando traté de levantarme la pierna cedió y caí en el suelo, estaba tan molesto que no me dolió la caída.

Mi padre se acercó para auxiliarme.

—Me tocas y te golpeo con el bastón —dije furioso. Hizo ademan de acercarse—. ¡Lo digo en serio!

—hijo…

— ¡no me interesa lo que quieras decir! ¡Déjame solo! —Dios, estaba que botaba humo por las orejas pero es que me sentía tan molesto por no poder siquiera levantarme sin ayuda.

—se que estás frustrado, hijo. Comprendo que estés enojado pero aun estas convaleciente y físicamente estás limitado a ciertas cosas. Necesitas quien te ayude —dijo mi padre con ese tono que usan para hablar con los niños pequeños. Lo cual me irritó más.

— ¡no me importa lo que tengas que decir! ¡Vete a tu maldita empresa! ¡No te necesito, ni a ti, ni a nadie! —dije tomando el bastón para pegárselo en la cabeza. Lamentablemente lo atrapó antes de golpearlo y me lo arrebató de las manos.

—Ya que no quieres ayuda, no quieres esto tampoco —dijo molesto—. Deja de comportarte como un niño pequeño. Sé que te sientes mal por todo esto, por no recordar. Pero tengo un límite para tu malcriadez. Tú verás cómo te levantas de allí y lo que harás después, iré a mi despacho a ver cómo está mi maldita empresa.

Sin más se fue, dejándome en el suelo. La mandíbula me temblaba de rabia.

Conseguí levantarme agarrándome del sofá. No podía apoyarme para nada en la pierna izquierda, se me iba, la rodilla se me doblaba cuando apoyaba mi peso en ella.

Le demostraría a mi padre que podía hacer lo que fuera, solo.

Caminé apoyándome de las paredes y muebles. Iba a mi habitación con la idea de encerrarme allí y que nadie me molestara.

Eso fue hasta que traté de subir las escaleras y casi me golpeo la cabeza con un escalón. Lo que me faltaba, otro golpe en la cabeza.

Juro que lo intenté, respiré profundo, traté de serenarme. Pero el cumulo de emociones era más grande de lo que podía soportar y terminé llorando amargamente en la base de las escaleras. Quería poder ser libre de caminar a donde quisiera, poder subirme a mi patineta, ir a la tienda a comprar lo que fuera, ir a la floristería y ayudar a los chicos. Quería a mi nana.

— ¿Edward? ¡Edward! —Exclamó mi padre—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te golpeaste?

Me sentó y con la mirada buscó que no me hubiera hecho daño. Yo por mi parte me lancé contra él y lo abracé con fuerza. Balbuceé no sé qué cosas pero no me importaba, seguí llorando largo y tendido por no sé cuánto tiempo. Solo sé que mi padre me cargó me llevó hasta mi habitación y se sentó conmigo en mi cama.

—ya, hijo, ya —susurró para calmarme—. Ya verás que pronto podrás ir a donde te plazca y hacer lo que quieras.

—quiero a mi nana. ¿Por qué no viene? ¿Por qué no me dices donde está?

Mi padre me apretó con más fuerza pero no dijo nada.

Poco a poco comenzó a darme sueño hasta que no sé en qué momento terminé por dormirme.

 _Mis primos, sus novios y yo estábamos en la sala viendo películas y a Alice se le ocurrió tomarnos fotos haciendo caras graciosas así que para fastidiarla ponía la misma cara seria en todas las que tomaba._

— _¡Edward! —chilló molesta._

— _¿Qué? —Me reí tomándola a ella con todo y cámara y sentándola en mis piernas—. Préstame un momento._

 _Tomé la cámara de sus manos y estiré mi brazo todo lo que pude para tomarnos una foto. Luego con la otra mano atrapé a Emmett para que se pegara más a nosotros y saliera en la foto._

— _¡Emmett! Eso es asqueroso. Cerdo —chilló Alice mientras lo golpeaba._

— _¿Qué hizo? ¡Alice, deja de moverte me estas aplastando! —me quejé, pesaba bastante para ser pequeña._

— _Me lamió la mejilla como si fuera un perro —lloriqueó._

 _Todos nos reímos por eso. Ellos se la pasaban peleándose y haciéndose maldades._

 _En la foto Alice tenía cara de asco mientras Emmett pasaba su lengua por la mejilla de mi prima, viendo hacia la cámara mientras que yo, ignorante de lo que sucedía, sonreía._

Desperté con una jaqueca terrible, estaba acostado en mi cama y podía ver a mi padre frente a mí, dormido en el sofá con la laptop sobre las piernas.

Me senté en la cama, la cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas y a dolerme más. No pude evitar soltar un gemido.

—Rayos —escuché susurrar a mi padre. La laptop cayó con un ruido sordo—. ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te duele algo?

—la cabeza de duele a horrores —dije con un quejido presionándome un costado de esta con la mano a ver si así mitigaba un poco el dolor. Nada.

—Te buscaré unas pastillas —saltó mi padre de su asiento.

Cerré los ojos y volví a recostarme en la cama. ¿Eso que había soñado era un recuerdo?

Tenía que serlo. Nunca había convivido con ellos, de broma y los conocía por el facebook. Tampoco conocía a sus novios.

—Aquí tienes, hijo —dijo mi padre haciéndome pegar un respingo el cual me dio de lleno en la cabeza.

Solté un quejido. Volví a sentarme en la cama y mi padre me entregó una pastilla y un vaso de agua.

Cualquier gesto hacia que me doliera la cabeza. Como una punzada que corría de extremo a extremo.

Volví a recostarme en la cama y me acomodé para quedar de lado.

—Creo que tuve un recuerdo —susurré.

— ¿de verdad? ¡Eso es muy bueno, Edward! —exclamó mi padre.

—estaba viendo películas con mis primos y… Alice buscó una cámara para tomarnos fotos —comenté—. Son muy graciosos.

—sí. Lo son —sonrió mi padre.

Después de esa conversación no pasó mucho para que me durmiera.

* * *

hola a todas y todos.

¿que tal les fue esta semana?

la mía agotadora.

¿que les pareció el capitulo?

El pobre Edward está frustrado y eso lo pone de muy mal humor.

ok, no pasa mucho en este capitulo, aparte del sueño/recuerdo.

Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, me gustas y demas. tambien quiero agradecer a Babi por toda su ayuda y quiero de una vez recomendarles que lean sus fics, son muy buenos. Pueden buscarla como Babi Cullen.

En estos días una chica me mando una solicitud al grupo, lo siento muchísimo. Le di ignorar por error y no hubo manera que lo recuperara.

Mi grupo en facebook es fanfics jnnfmrz.

Espero sus reviews.

saludos:

jnnfmrz :)


	21. Chapter 21

**Es una lastima, pero Crepúsculo y todo lo que implica, no es mio. Solo lo es la historia-**

Capitulo 21

Había pasado toda la semana con dolores de cabeza, recuerdos, terapia. Estaba agobiado, algo tan raro en mí.

Mi padre me daba mi espacio desde la última vez que le grite no estaba tan encima de mí. Me estaba evadiendo, pero no lo dejaría tranquilo hasta que me dijera porque mi nana no estaba aquí conmigo. Seguramente la despidieron mientras estaba en Forks, ellos siempre veían la manera de perjudicarme.

Si, con todo esto quería decir que no confiaba en mi padre. ¿De dónde salía esa alma caritativa suya y el amor por su hijo, amor que nunca había mostrado?

—hola, hijo ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? —saludó por la noche entrando a mi habitación. Estaba autoconfinado a esta desde el día de mi ataque de ansiedad, pánico, depresión, lo que fuera.

—mejor si mi nana estuviera aquí ¿Dónde está? —gruñí.

Mi padre se quedó callado. Solo se acercó para poner una bolsa de papel en mi mesa de noche.

—son las donas que tanto te gustan —dijo observando la bolsa como si fuera muy interesante.

—no las quiero, quiero saber es donde está mi nana —me dolía la cabeza, estaba mal humorado y para completar me había caído tratando de ir al baño, estaba harto de todo esto.

—Ya te lo dije, esta fuera del país y no he podido contactarla —dijo mi padre, estaba mintiendo.

— no hablaré contigo hasta que me digas donde esta mi nana —gruñí cruzándome de brazos.

Mi padre resopló antes de tomar las donas y llevárselas. Mas molestó aun, apoyé la cabeza de la almohada y cerré los ojos a la espera que Morfeo llegara.

—Edward, ¿quieres comer fuera? —preguntó mi padre asomándose por la puerta de mi habitación.

— ¿Dónde está mi nana? —pregunté mirándolo ceñudo.

—te dije que de viaje. No sabe siquiera que tuviste un accidente —dijo mi padre con cansancio—. He tratado de llamarla pero debe haber dejado o perdido su celular.

—Estás mintiendo —gruñí molesto—. Te rascas la nunca cuando mientes.

—si no me quieres creer, no lo hagas —dijo mi padre molesto—. Ya que no quieres ir a comer, me voy yo solo. Trata de no serle un dolor de cabeza a los demás.

—Entonces dime de una maldita vez donde está mi nana —gruñí. Pero ya se había ido.

Volví mi mirada a la pantalla, todos los recuerdos que había tenido era con una cámara fotográfica en la mano y para mi suerte todas las fotos estaban en mi facebook.

Tenía fotos con mis tíos o de mis tíos, mis primos haciendo morisquetas, paisajes muy verdes y, en el caso de la playa, grises. Incluso encontré fotos mías riendo y haciendo muecas con mis primos.

Pero las fotos que mas me llamaron la atención fueron las del álbum "sígueme", en casi todas las fotos una morena estaba de espaldas a la cámara y nuestras manos estaban entrelazadas. Recordaba haber visto un proyecto fotográfico así y lo mucho que me había gustado.

Títulos como: la helada playa de La Push, la heladería a la cual nunca pensé que iría, aburrido colegio, la cita de cada mes (en el fondo salía la entrada de un restaurante italiano); estaban al pie de cada foto en la cual salíamos la chica o yo de espaldas. Lo que me llamó la atención fue que la chica, con cada foto que pasaba, estaba más ancha de cintura y su ropa más holgada.

Parecía… embarazada.

De la impresión me golpeé con el escritorio en la rodilla operada que me hizo ver el diablo y todo el infierno.

Si andábamos así significaba que era mi novia y si era mi novia y estaba embarazada…

— ¡mierda! —exclamé expulsando todo el aire de mis pulmones.

Creo que estaba dando un ataque cuando mi padre entró a mi habitación.

—Edward ¿te sientes bien? ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó mi padre preocupado.

No podía hablar, estaba al borde de un ataque. ¡Dios mío! ¡Tengo un hijo! ¿Tengo un hijo?

La mirada de mi padre se fue hasta la pantalla de la computadora y él también palideció.

— ¿recuerdas quien es ella? —me preguntó preocupado.

—n-no pero…

Entonces el semblante de mi padre cambio a uno relajado y comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

— ¡hey! ¡Calma! Ella era, es, tu novia pero quedó embarazada antes de salir contigo. De hecho tú fuiste quien rompió esa relación, mala relación, y ella te nombró el padrino del bebé. Es una chica muy linda que no le gustan las fotografías, solo dejaba que se las tomaras así —a media que mi padre hablaba iba calmando las risas—. Si quieres ir a Forks a conocerla, a ver si viéndola la recuerdas…

—No… no sé —dije mirando la imagen de "la cita del mes".

—Bueno, sabes que si quieres solo tienes que decirme y yo te acompaño —dijo mi padre apretando mi hombro para confortarme—. Creo le puso Johann Sebastian, por si te interesa.

Sentía que la migraña me estaba comenzando.

— ¿Johann Sebastian?

—Mmm… sí, creo que sí —dijo mi padre encogiéndose de hombros—. Un nombre que no se usa en la actualidad, pero ella es la madre, si ese es el que le eligió pues, nadie está en su derecho de reclamarle.

—El padre del niño —comenté sin despegar la vista de la pantalla.

—bueno sí, pero en vista que el chico es… es un imbécil. La chica le plantó cara y le dijo que le iba a poner el nombre que a ella le diera la gana —dijo mi padre con una sonrisa—. Bueno, te traje pizza cuatro quesos y un volcán de chocolate. Por si quieres.

—Gracias —murmuré viendo las siguientes imágenes.

—no hay de qué.

Luego que mi padre se fuera seguí revisando las fotos y las publicaciones hasta que el dolor de cabeza pudo conmigo.

Me dejé caer en la cama después de tomarme una pastilla. Odiaba tener estos dolores de cabeza que hacía que todo me molestara.

— _¿Por qué Claude?_

— _Por Claude Debussy —sonrió._

— _¿y Wolfgang, Ludwing, Johann, Pyotr?_

— _¿qué inventas, Edward Cullen?_

— _Bueno, si pensaste en Debussy tuviste que pensar en los demás grandes compositores —sonreí._

— _Eres un tonto —rió—. Esos nombres no me gustan, ¿quién le pondría Wolfgang o Pyotr a su hijo?_

— _¿Por qué no? Fueron ilustres compositores y quien porte esos nombres debería sentirse orgulloso —estaba bromeando. Yo no le pondría a un hijo muy nombres tan antiguos._

— _¡Edward! ¡Por favor! —chilló._

 _Me reí de su cara, era tan chistosa. Un beso en los labios me sorprendió, cuando nos separamos Bella me dedicó una sonrisa._

— _Si fuera niña te diría que la llamaras Odile, aunque, como es niño puedes llamarlo también Rothbart —dije a modo de broma._

— _¿Qué estas inventando, Edward Cullen? —preguntó._

— _Nada —reí._

— _¡son los malos de "el lago de los cisnes"! ¡Es porque sus apellidos son "Black Swan"! eres un estúpido —gruñó tratando de levantándose de encima mío._

— _era en broma, cielo —reí apretándola en un abrazo para que no se fuera. No hizo amago de apartarse._

— _Sabes, cada vez que coloco música de Bach, WJC comienza a moverse y a darme patadas pero más que protesta, pareciera como si le agradara —sonrió Bella acariciando su enorme vientre—. Creo que le gusta._

— _Johann, es un nombra anticuado pero no suena mal —le dije besando el tope de su cabeza._

— _Johann Sebastian Black Swan, en realidad no suena mal —murmuró podía notarse un atisbo de sonrisa en su voz._

— _claro lo único que estas cambiando es "Bach" por "Black Swan". Me gusta, y es uno de los nombres que yo escogí —dije sin poder evitar soltar una risita al mencionar sus apellidos._

— _Sí, pues, tal parece que tienes buenos gustos después de todo —se burló antes de levantarse nuevamente—. ¡Dios! Johann no deja de moverse sobre mi vejiga, debo ir al baño otra vez._

— _te tengo a ti como novia, claro que tengo buenos gustos —sonreí, observándola caminar hacia el baño—. Cuak, cuak._

— _¡Edward! ¡Ya basta con eso! ¡No parezco un pato! —gritó desde el baño. Yo no podía evitar reír._

— _Por supuesto que sí —reí._

— _Te voy a golpear otra vez si sigues —amenazó._

— _Pero es que, Bellita, de verdad pareces un patito —reí._

Me desperté con una sensación extraña en el pecho. Extrañaba a esa chica y no la conocía, bueno, no la recordaba.

Lo que más me fastidiaba era que no podía verle el rostro. Ni en las fotos, ni en sus recuerdos. ¡Dios! ¡Eso me mataba!

Como estaba obstinado de no saber las respuestas decidí que el sistema me las daría. No sería muy difícil.

Caminé hasta mi computadora y abrí el portal de la alcaldía de Forks. Allí comenzaría mi búsqueda sobre Isabella Swan.

No sé qué me hizo hacerlo pero cuando me di cuenta estaba ingresando el número de seguro social de mi nana en la página.

Lo que encontré allí me dejó boqueando, me faltaba el aire, se me revolvió el estómago, sentí escalofríos. Entonces llegaron los recuerdos de mi nana acostada en su cama, toda débil. También cuando llegué al apartamento y Paty nos dijo que había muerto. Los días siguientes a su partida, el dolor que sentí.

Caminé hasta la habitación de mi padre y azoté la puerta para entrar, él se levantó sobresaltado y al verme allí se preocupó.

—Edward, ¿Qué paso? ¿Estás bien?

— ¡no! ¡Eres un maldito! ¡Me dijiste que mi nana estaba de viaje! ¡Me mentiste haciéndome creer que estaba viva! —le grité hasta desgarrarme la garganta pero ese dolor no superó siquiera al otro que sentía.

Mientras le gritaba improperios a mi padre, él se fue acercando hasta que me quitó el bastón y me abrazó con fuerza.

—lo siento, hijo. Sabía que te dolería saberlo, te lo ocultamos para que la noticia no afectara tu recuperación. El doctor me dijo que era lo mejor, no debí hacerle caso —susurró en mi oído.

Traté de soltarme de su abrazo, lo empujé hasta que me liberó, con mala suerte que me apoyé en la pierna izquierda y la rodilla cedió haciendo que cayera al suelo.

—Edward…

— ¡no quiero saber nada de ti! ¡Eres un mentiroso! ¡Te odio! —grité levantándome, quitándole mi bastón y cojeando hasta mi habitación donde me encerré.

Me dejé caer en la cama y lloré hasta la inconsciencia.

 **Uff... después de un día dificil, aquí estoy.**

 **Que bueno que solo tengo que publicar la historia y no contárselas. He pasado toda la semana afónica, hoy por suerte estoy mejor.**

 **ok, ¿que tal el capitulo? pobrecito Edward, pasar dos veces por esta situación no debe ser fácil, aunque la primera no la recuerde.**

 **Quiero agradecer a las chicas que semana a semana dejan reviews. Me encanta cuando mi telefono suena y me dice que es un correo de asunto: review.**

 **Como siempre, quiero agradecer a mi super mejor amiga Babi Cullen por toda su ayuda.**

 **Chicas, actualizo TODOS LOS VIERNES por la noche (Venezuela).**

 **Recuerden que en mi grupo (fanfics jnnfrmrz) coloco los adelantos (o trato). Ademas, cositas relacionadas a mis fics. Me gustaría ser mas activa pero la falta de internet en mi casa no me lo permite.**

 **Los reviews son mi paga y aquí las cosas están muy caras, así que dejen sus comentarios para que pueda comer XD**

 **saludos**

 **jnnfrmrz :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Es una lastima, pero Crepúsculo y todo lo que implica, no es mio. Solo lo es la historia.**

 **Capitulo 22**

Me sentía entumecido, sin ánimos de nada. Ese dolor sordo que tenía instalado en el pecho no me dejaba dormir, comer, ni siquiera respirar.

Por más que mi padre había insistido que abriera la puerta, no lo hice. Y no podría abrirla porque no encontraría la llave. Esa llave la guardaba en una gaveta del escritorio de la oficina de mi padre donde nunca se imaginaria encontrarla.

Mi nana había muerto, ya no entraría a mi habitación a despertarme, ya no pelearía conmigo para que comiera, tampoco tendríamos nuestras noches de películas, nuestros paseos por el parque.

Ya no podría ver su sonrisa, no podría hacer que se molestara…

Quería a mi nana de vuelta. Quería tenerla a mi lado y que me consolara. Quería que me dijera lo estúpido que puedo llegar a ser a veces. Quería…

Quería que estuviera viva.

¿Por qué personas como ella tenían que morir? ¿Por qué no un ladrón o un violador? ¿Qué hizo mi nana para que muriera? ¿Sería cierto eso de que nosotros vivíamos en este mundo para cumplir una condena y que al cumplirla moríamos para estar libre de culpas en aquel paraíso del que tanto hablan los religiosos?

Sentía que había perdido mi horizonte, porque, al fin y al cabo, mi nana era mi horizonte. Era quien me reprendía cuando hacia algo mal y quien me premiaba cuando estaba en lo correcto. Entonces, ¿ahora qué?

No solo había perdido a mi nana, había perdido a mi única amiga. La única persona que me comprendía. Y la única que siempre estaba a mi lado.

El cerrojo de la puerta abrirse y soltó un gruñido aunque más se parecía a un gemido.

Quien haya abierto la puerta no entró ya que no se escuchó nada en mi habitación. No le presté atención, no se la merecía y yo estaba tratando de ahogarme en mi pena.

—Hola Edward, tu padre te envió esto —dijo una voz cerca de mí, la cual me hizo pegar un brinco.

—Hola Christina, gracias pero no gracias. No quiero nada, solo estar solo —dije acomodándome en mi cama y cubriéndome con la manta hasta la cabeza.

—vine por las cosas de tu madre. Definitivamente están divorciados, tu padre la está pasando muy mal. Él aun ama a tu madre y el hecho que tú no quieras siquiera hablarle lo tiene muy deprimido —susurró, sentí su peso en mi cama.

Me destape la cabeza y me alejé de ella entrecerrando los ojos.

—no sé porque te tomas la libertad de sentarte en mi cama, pero quiero que te vayas ahora mismo de mi habitación. Es mas no sé cómo pudiste entrar a mi habitación si estaba cerrada bajo llave —dije alejándome de ella con total desconfianza.

—tu padre me dio la llave para que te diera esto. La leche achocolatada es tu favorita, pensaba que tal vez te subiría el ánimo —sonrió.

—Déjalo allí, me lo tomaré cuando me dé la gana —gruñí señalando la mesita—. Fuera de mi habitación o llamaré a seguridad.

—No me iré hasta que te lo tomes, ordenes de tu padre —la sonrisita estúpida de Christina me estaba comenzando a molestar.

— ¿y porque estás tú siguiendo órdenes de mi padre?

—porque se merece a alguien que no sea un dolor de cabeza en estos momentos, necesita alguien que lo apoye. Tú eres su dolor de cabeza y yo su píldora.

Solo para que me dejara en paz me tomé el jugo que me había traído. Sabía extraño pero con tal que se fuera y me dejara solo lo pasé por alto.

Le entregué el vaso vacio y le alcé una ceja cuando no la vi moverse. Seguía son su sonrisita de suficiencia.

—Fuera —gruñí separando las silabas a ver si lo captaba.

Cuando traté de levantarme de la cama mis piernas cedieron haciendo que cayera al suelo. Mi vista se nubló y lo poco que veía era doble.

— ¿qué…? —me sentía tan mal. Tan mareado.

—tu mami te manda saludos y dice que llorará mucho en tu funeral —rió Christina.

Escuché sus pasos al salir de la habitación y la puerta al ser azotada.

Sobra decir que estaba asustado. No podía gritar, mi lengua estaba dormida, las piernas no soportaban mi peso y mis brazos los sentía pesados.

Como pude me arrastré a la computadora, solo tenía que teclear el comando de la alarma. Trataba de no entrar en pánico pero con cada respiración sentía que no me entraba suficiente aire, los brazos me respondían cada vez menos…

Entonces a mi celular llegó un mensaje, le di dos veces a la tecla de llamar y me dejé a caer el suelo con él antes de recostar la cabeza.

— ¿Edward? ¿Qué haces llamado a mi teléfono? Sé que estas molesto conmigo…

—ayu-da —dije con voz estrangulada.

Escuché un jadeo de mi padre antes que la línea se cortara. Me estaba asfixiando, el aire no entraba a mis pulmones. Sentía como si tuviera una pelota en la garganta.

— ¡Edward! ¡Edward! ¡Abre la puerta! —gritó mi padre desde el otro lado de la puerta.

 _¡No puedo!_ Quería gritar pero si no entraba aire mucho menos iban a salir palabras.

Escuché la puerta abrirse de un golpe y los pasos apresurados de varias personas.

—hijo ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó mi padre angustiado.

Boqueé tratando de comunicarme con mi padre, tratando de decirle que estaba drogado. ¡Dios! Esto era horrible. Morir mientras estaba consciente de lo que pasaba, sintiendo la falta de respuesta de tu cuerpo, sentir que te asfixias y no poder hacer nada para tomar un poco de aire porque tus pulmones no reaccionan.

Y justo antes de caer en la inconsciencia pude recordar el rostro burlón de Christina mientras me cortaba las venas de las muñecas. Pude recordar como esa mujer me miraba y me instaba a beber más aunque yo no quería. Y también las dos veces que me obligó tomar pastillas en las dos noches de depresión porque mis padres no les importaban mis notas ni mi recital en el teatro más famoso de Chicago.

También recordé esos hermosos ojos chocolate y esa sonrisa dulce de la dueña de mi cariño y de mi corazón.

Bella.

* * *

 **Después de esto, corro a esconderme (nuevamente) y sacar mi bandera blanca.**

 **¡No me maten, les juro que sobrevive!**

 **Por mi grupo les dije que no podría actualizar esta semana pero un evento hizo que no subiera a mi casa y por eso puedo actualizar hoy.**

 **Cambien subí una foto demostrándoles porque con actualicé el viernes. Para quienes no están mi grupo de facebook (fanfics jnnfmrz), estaba en el concierto de Caramelos de Cianuro (banda de rock nacional). Fue lo máximo, tocaron todas las que me sé y las grité con todo y mi garganta maltrecha (ando afónica desde hace 2 semanas).**

 **agradecimientos: yuli09, Jocelyn907 y adriana molina. Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, no saben cuando me alegra ver sus comentarios.**

 **agradecimientos (part 2): a mi querida Babi Cullen por toda su ayuda en momentos de bloqueos y en todo en general.**

 **Tengo pensado hacer un outtake sobre el tiempo que Edward estuvo inconsciente, ¿qué les parece? ¡animenme a escribirlo! XD**

 **Antes de cerrar esta nota, quiero agregar, que triste la situación ocurrida en París. No saben que sabor amargo que sentí cuando llegué del concierto y mientras subía unas fotos, me encontré con la noticia. Deje de subir fotos, mi pensamiento en ese momento fue "Dios, yo me estaba divirtiendo, gritando y saltando mientras en París se vestía de luto por este horrible atentado".**

 **El planeta es tan grande y nosotros tan pequeños. Muchas veces no nos damos cuenta que fuera de nuestra pequeña burbuja hay un mundo entero lleno de cosas maravillosas y otras tan terribles...**

 **Realmente, fue una noticia que me impactó.**

 **bueno, no las aburro más con esta nota que es casi es mas larga que el capitulo.**

 **saludos, besos, dejen review (en serio, escríbanme sus comentarios)**

 **Hasta el próximo viernes**

 **jnnfrmrz**

 **facebook group: fanfics jnnfmrz**


	23. Chapter 23

**Es una lastima, pero Crepúsculo y todo lo que implica, no es mio. Solo lo es la historia.**

 **Capitulo 23**

Abrí los ojos completamente asustado.

No era una pesadilla, de verdad me había sucedido. De verdad me había estado asfixiando por culpa de la asistente de mi madre.

— ¡hey! Todo está bien, ambas están en la cárcel y no podrán hacerte daño —mi padre estaba a mi lado sonriendo y apretando mi hombro.

Lo miré consternado ¿ambas? Pero… un momento. ¿Qué me pasa? Casi no podía moverme y tenía un maldito tubo en la boca. Miré a mi padre de reojo y algo en mi mirada le dijo lo aterrado que estaba porque inmediatamente se me acercó y comenzó a acariciar mi cabello.

—no pasa nada, tranquilo. Llamaré al doctor —dijo mi padre—. No te asustes.

Asustado era poco comparado a como estaba en realidad. Estaba aterrado, mi cuerpo apenas respondía y no era capaz de respirar por mí mismo. Si, sé por qué y para qué es el tubo que tengo en la boca.

¡No me puede dejar solo! ¡Está loco!

Estaba entrando en pánico pero era casi imposible. Por más que tratara de calmarme, la tos me desesperaba más.

Estaba viviendo la peor de mis pesadillas. Una de ellas.

Tenía que sacarme esta maldita cosa. Era tan desesperante.

Llevé una mano hasta el tubo, justo cuando estaba por sacármelo alguien llegó y no me lo permitió.

—tranquilo, chico. Sé que te molesta, que estás aterrado pero tú solo no puedes quitártelo, te harías más daño —dijo la doctora. Si resulta quien me tenía al borde de un ataque era una mujer—. Déjame ver si puedo quitarte esto.

Mientras yo rezando para no morir de un ataque, la doctora determinó que podía quitarme el tubo. Después de un "test de ventilación espontanea", o algo así, se puso en la tarea más incomoda (para mí, ella estaba disfrutando haciéndome sufrir) de mi vida. Sacar el tubo.

Una vez que terminó creí que sería libre. Pues no, me pusieron una mascarilla. Además había otras cosas que me molestaban.

—lo siento, cariño. Pero la "sonda nasogastrica" se tendrá que quedar y la "sonda Foley" también aunque esa no es incomoda —me sonrió. Le alcé una ceja—. También estuve intubada una vez. Lo sé es horrible, pero si no quieres que te ate a la camilla mantendrás tus manos fuera de las sondas.

De la desesperación voy a terminar arrancándome los cabellos.

—doctora, ¿no le puede poner un calmante o algo para que no le moleste? —preguntó mi padre preocupado.

—Voy a eso —le sonrió la doctora—. La droga que esa mujer te dio paralizó tus músculos, por eso no podías respirar. Por suerte la tráquea no se había cerrado, hubiéramos tenido que hacerte una traqueotomía.

A mi podía hablarme en chino y yo igual no iba a entender. Solo me interesaba que me quitara lo que sea que me incomodaba y me tenía tosiendo desde que desperté. Quería arrancármelo, sacarlo a como diera lugar pero alguien me sostenía las manos.

Unos segundos después de colocar el calmante mi vida se volvió de colores. Estar drogado era lo máximo, cuando no te están matando con ella.

Creo que escuché que no podría hablar en las siguientes horas pero eso no me importaba, solo me importaba que esa bendita sonda ya no me molestaba.

Quien lo diría, me harían comer por la nariz.

—Christina era la cómplice de tu madre, ella hacia el trabajo sucio que Elizabeth no quería hacer. ¡Dios! No puedo crees que fuera capaz que pagarle a alguien para matar a su propio hijo —dijo mi padre cubriéndose el rostro con las manos—. No reconozco a la persona con la que me case.

—Yo nunca la conocí —me encogí de hombros.

Mi padre rió hasta que unas lágrimas se le escaparon. Él había estado muy preocupado por mí y no quería que se sintiera mal por la bruja y su cómplice.

Era el primer día que me podía mover con facilidad, el primer día que no estaba drogado y el primer día que no tenía la maldita sonda pasando por mi garganta. Ahora que estaba en mis cinco sentidos me contaba lo sucedido.

—Christina, admitió que ella había sido quien te había intentado matar bajo las ordenes de Elizabeth, todas las veces que habían habíamos creído que habías intentado suicidarte había sido por ella. Te drogaba y luego actuaba. Por eso nunca recordabas nada de lo que había pasado —dijo mi padre con solemnidad—. Me alegro que en realidad no hayas sido tú.

—pues… yo también. Tener lagunas mentales me pone de pésimo humor —dije acomodándome mejor en la cama—. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente esta vez?

—Solo unas horas, todavía estas a tiempo de ver el capítulo estreno de _Elementary_ —sonrió mi padre consultando el reloj. En todos estos días me habían tenido drogado por la estúpida sonda que no me sacaban era demasiado incomoda pero mientras tuviera la parálisis, debía tenerla.

— ¿y cuando me darán de alta?

— ¡hey! No te están tratando tan mal como para que te quieras ir ya —Rió mi padre—. Hasta que la doctora vea que la parálisis haya redimido.

—Genial —gruñí.

—por favor no comiences con tu maravillosa personalidad. Mi cabeza estallará si lo haces —dijo mi padre dejándose caer en el respaldo de la silla.

Tuve que morderme la lengua, la verdad era que le había golpeado con todo a mi padre y él había aguantado callado. Se merecía un descanso. Estar enfermo me ponía de mal humor.

— ¿Qué? ¿No vas a decir nada? —exclamó asombrado.

—decídete, ¿hago que te estalle la cabeza o te dejo tranquilo? No se pueden hacer las dos cosas y créeme que estaré feliz de molestarte un buen rato. Necesito sacarme toda esta "maravillosa personalidad".

—te compraré un pez, escuché que el movimiento del agua relaja —dijo mi padre, puede que un poco exaltado. Mejor lo dejaba tranquilo.

—no quiero mascotas y mucho menos peces —murmuré.

—Sonia fue quien te regaló los peces cuando eras pequeño…

—Sí, y por desobedecerla rompí el cristal y murieron —murmuré negándome a mirarlo.

—no crees que deberías dejar eso atrás. Eras un niño, los niños son traviesos y cometen errores todo el tiempo —dijo mi padre—. Eso fue un accidente, ya pasó y lo que queda es seguir adelante.

—sí, bueno… —murmuré sin verlo a los ojos.

— ¿sabes qué? Te regalaré un perico —sonrió mi padre.

— ¡ah! Claro, muy gracioso. ¿Para halloween harás que me disfrace de pirata? —gruñí lo que hizo que mi padre riera con fuerza.

—Te juro que no lo había pensado —dijo entre risas. Estuve tentado de golpearlo con lo que tuviera al alcance.

 **¡Hola! ¿como están?**

 **¿que tal el capitulo?**

 **Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, sigan dejandolos.**

 **También quiero agradecer a Babi por toda su ayuda.**

 **¿quieren un outtake sobre que pasó mientras Edward estaba inconsciente? Dejen sus comentarios :)**

 **ok, hoy no diré mucho más.**

 **Dejen reviews.**

 **saludos**

 **jnnfrmrz :)**

 **grupo de facebook: fanfics jnnfrmrz**


	24. Chapter 24

**Es una lastima, pero Crepúsculo y todo lo que implica, no es mio. Solo lo es la historia.**

 **Capitulo 24**

Arrojaba la ropa que encontraba en su closet a la maleta que estaba sobre mi cama. Estaba harto de tener a su padre encima, harto del maldito pájaro chillón que le había comprado, harto de vivir en Chicago y harto de vivir lejos de Bella.

No le había dicho a su padre que había recuperado gran parte de su memoria, si bien no aun tenía algunas lagunas, ya sabía por cuenta propia lo ocurrido meses atrás.

Aprovecharía que mi padre había ido a New York por una importante reunión para escaparme.

Está bien, estaba exagerando con mi intento de fuga. No me tenían encerrado en casa, de hecho, desde que me dieron de alta definitiva salía a caminar todas las tardes hasta donde me dejaba la rodilla.

Pero no quería estar en Chicago, nunca el calor me había molestado tanto, y la idea del siempre frio de Forks me emocionaba. Tenía que reírme de mi mismo, antes de ir a Forks me la pasaba todo el invierno encerrado en casa con la calefacción a todo lo que daba. Sonia decía siempre que la casa parecía un la playa tropical mientras que afuera morían de hipotermia.

Después de cerrar la maleta y escabullirme fuera del apartamento, cosa que no fue tan difícil dado que no había nadie en el apartamento.

Daba gracias a quien fuera que haya inventado los ascensores y también a quien se le ocurrió colocarle ruedas a las maletas, de otra forma no habría podido bajar con la maleta, el bastón, el bolso de la laptop.

Por suerte el taxi llegó rápido y el chofer me ayudó con la maleta.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto le pagué al taxista y me dirigí a la venta de boletos. La cola estaba infernal pero lo único bueno de usar un bastón era que podía usarlo a mi favor. No, no golpeé a nadie. Puse mi mejor cara de Dr. House y caminé directo a la taquilla.

—un pasaje a Seattle, si es directo mejor —le dije a la dependiente.

Después de pagar mi boleto caminé hasta la sala de espera donde debía aguardar una hora. Una aburrida y horrible hora en la que a cada rato me parecía ver a mi padre.

Cuando por fin me llamaron prácticamente corrí hacia el avión.

Forks. Frio, verde y húmedo Forks.

Llegar al pueblo perdido en la nada me hizo sentir, extrañamente, en casa. No me había dado cuenta de cuánto lo había extrañado, y, sin embargo, yo no extrañaba a Forks por lo que representaba sino por quien habitaba allí.

Me fui directamente a casa de ella. Estaba desesperado por verla, por acariciar sus cabellos, sus mejillas, sus labios…

— ¿puede apurarse un poco? Necesito llegar lo más pronto posible —le pedí al chofer quien ya me estaba hartando con su lentitud.

Cada kilometro que nos acercábamos mi estomago se iba revolviendo más. Estaba tan nervioso, ¿Cómo me recibiría Bella?

Había pasado más de dos meses desde el accidente, accidente que aun no recordaba…

Olvídenlo. Supe donde habíamos chocado porque justo en esa calle un doloroso flash vino a mi mente; la luz de un auto a mi lado, el golpe, el ruido, el grito de Bella.

¡Bella había estado allí! ¡Dios! ¿Estaría bien? ¿Y si había perdido el niño porque el accidente que provoque? No, el bebé no había muerto, cuando mi padre me habló sobre Bella no había dicho o hecho gestos que indicaran lo contrario.

Parpadeé un par de veces, ¡yo sabía conducir! ¿Desde cuándo?

Y aquí es donde aparecen las migrañas.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Bella le pagué al taxista quien me miró con una ceja alzada. Había sacado mis lentes de sol, la luz me pegaba en los ojos y directo a la migraña.

Me ayudó a bajar la maleta y una vez que se metió al auto, arrancó.

Como pude me acerqué a la puerta y toqué el timbre. La hermosa voz de Bella me anunció que ya venía.

— _creo que también me gustas._

— _me gustas._

— _te quiero._

— _Edward…_

— _¡Edward! por favor, quédate conmigo._

La migraña se me intensifico tanto que creí que me iba a desmayar.

La puerta se abrió dejándome ver a la hermosa castaña que estaba frente a mí.

Mi hermosa Bella.

Ella exclamó y se llevó las manos a la boca.

— ¡Edward! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Oh, Edward! —exclamó llorando mientras abría los brazos y me estrechaba.

—Bella, mi Bella. Sé que esto debería ser un reencuentro digno de película pero mi cabeza está por estallar así que si me permites pasar y me consigues una pastilla para el dolor, te lo agradecería —dije procurando calmar el ambiente y obtener lo que realmente necesitaba en este momento.

Bella se río entre lagrimas y me haló hacia dentro de la casa.

Una vez me senté en el sofá, ella fue por agua y mi píldora.

Ahora si me sentía como en casa, y aunque la migraña seguía, junto con los recuerdos que me asaltaban. Me sentía feliz.

Sin saberlo, la había extrañado enormemente.

—Aquí tienes —escuché su dulce voz.

Abrí los ojos y después de sonreírle, tomé el vaso y la pastilla que me tendía.

—No puedo creer que estés aquí —dijo con nuevas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos—. Pensé que nunca me recordarías.

—Es muy difícil olvidarse de ti —le sonreí.

—de hecho, lo hiciste. No intencionalmente, claro —dijo Bella encogiéndose de hombros pero con una sonrisa en los labios—. De verdad te extrañé.

—y yo también.

Nos quedamos sentados un rato en el sofá, la migraña me estaba pasando poco a poco. Estábamos en silencio pero eso no nos molestaba. No necesitamos hablar para sentirnos bien.

El llanto de un bebe nos sorprendió.

—Johann —susurramos los dos al unisonó, nos miramos y nos sonreímos.

— ¿quieres conocer a tu ahijado? —me sonrió Bella extendiéndome una mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

Abrazados subimos a su habitación, aunque no fue una buena idea ya que por lo incomodo de las escaleras terminé con la rodilla pegada en la baranda. Vi el diablo, el infierno, el centro del planeta…

—ay… —me quejé con un lloriqueo.

— ¿estás bien? —preguntó Bella con preocupación.

—No… me golpeé la rodilla operada —dije sobándomela.

— ¡oh, Edward! —Dijo Bella con tristeza—. Te buscaré una pomada que tiene papá para colocarte allí. Según papá es lo mejor que tiene para los dolores.

—te lo agradecería —dije con un gemido.

Terminamos de subir las escaleras y nos dirigimos a su habitación. Bella prácticamente soportaba mi peso, la rodilla me dolía a horrores y la pierna se me iba cuando ponía mi peso en esta.

No reconocí la habitación de Bella, estaba diferente. Aparte de la cuna de madera clara pulida que estaba debajo de la ventana, todo el mobiliario parecía nuevo. La cama era de la misma madera de la cuna, al igual que el estante para los libros el cual en la parte de abajo se volvía un escritorio y también el closet y la mesa de noche.

La habitación estaba pintada de lila y la ropa de cama era de un morado más oscuro.

—Tu papá la mandó a acomodar cuando estábamos en el hospital —dijo Bella con timidez—. La armaron en tiempo record, fue impresionante.

Me acerqué a la cuna y observé al bebé que estaba llorando en esta. Me sorprendió lo blanco que era, su carita estaba roja por el llanto pero de resto era completamente pálido pero saludable.

—Jacob se molestó mucho cuando lo vio, él esperaba que fuera su reflejo —dijo Bella cargándolo entre sus brazos.

—gracias a Dios o a quien sea porque no fue así, ¿te imaginas que Johann hubiera sacado su horrible nariz? —solté.

Bella soltó una carcajada.

—las palabras de él fueron: pero que feo, ese no es un Black.

—Imbécil —gruñí.

—si… bueno, es Jacob. ¿Qué puedes esperar de él? —Bella se acercó y tomó el bebé con cuidado—. Ya, amor. Ya estoy aquí.

Creo que me enamoré otra vez de Bella. Se veía tan bella con el bebé en brazos, sus ojos lo miraba con devoción y la sonrisa más hermosa que le había visto nunca.

— ¿quieres cargarlo? —me preguntó Bella mirándome con una sonrisa.

—yo… sí —le respondí sentándome en la cama. El dolor sordo de la rodilla me tenía ya un poco mareado, pero quería ver al bebé.

Bella me lo colocó en los brazos.

¡Dios!

Para ser tan pequeño pesaba bastante. Todo en él era pequeño y delicado, sus manitas, su naricita, sus orejitas.

—Se parece mucho a ti —susurré acariciando la regordeta nariz del bebé.

—Todo el mundo lo dice y papá es quien está más orgulloso porque es todo un Swan —dijo Bella sonriendo—. Claro, todos estaban preocupados por lo que será mi vida ahora, yo también lo estaba.

—no tienes por qué estarlo, aquí estoy para ayudarte en todo —le sonreí—. No importa, sé que Jacob no se hará cargo del niño, yo estaré ahí para ustedes.

—Sabes que no tienes porque hacerlo —dijo Bella sentándose a mi lado.

—sí, pero quiero hacerlo. Por ti, por Johann —recosté mi cabeza de su hombro—Mmm… ¿Bella? ¿Me puedes traer algo para la rodilla?

— ¡ah, claro! Enseguida. ¿Estarás bien con Johann un momento?

—si… creo que sí —le sonreí.

—está bien.

Bella salió y yo me quedé con Johann entre mis brazos.

Era muy tranquilo, al parecer le gustaba estar más entre brazos que en su cuna porque se veía muy contento haciendo burbujas de saliva.

Pasé un dedo por su nariz y arrugó toda la cara pero no se quejó, con sus manitas tomó mi dedo con bastante fuerza para ser tan pequeño.

— ¿sabías que yo ayudé a tu madre con tu nombre? Por favor no me mates cuando seas grande. Yo lo decía en broma, fue Bella quien decidió ponerte así. Aunque si te hubiera puesto "Jacob", la mataba yo.

El bebé se removió un poco y abrió los ojos un poco, eran oscuros.

¡Dios! ¡Que no los tenga como Jacob!

Pero había algo en su mirada, esa mirada definitivamente era la de su madre.

Me acosté en la cama de Bella y lo acomodé a mi lado boca abajo. Johann trataba de levantar su cabeza y observaba fijamente.

—Aquí está la pomada —la voz de Bella me sacó de mi letargo.

—Gracias —dije observándola mientras me sentaba.

—Deja que te la aplique —dijo Bella sentándose a mi lado.

—En realidad… prefiero hacerlo yo en el baño —sentía la cara roja de vergüenza—. Tengo que quitarme el pantalón porque es un poco ajustado y no puedo subirlo hasta la rodilla.

— ¿tienes pena de que te vea en ropa interior? —se rió Bella.

—sí, bueno. Nunca hemos estado así de juntos y no es como que tenga un gran historial de chicas como para ser tan desinhibido —bufé.

—Está bien —me sonrió Bella con una de sus cálidas sonrisas dándome la pomada.

Antes de entrar al baño fui por un pantalón más cómodo.

Cuando volví a la habitación de Bella, ella estaba jugando con el bebé, al verme entrar me sonrió le dio unas palmaditas en la cama para indicarme que la acompañara.

— ¿recuerdas todo lo que ocurrió en los siete meses que estuviste aquí? —me preguntó sin dejar de ver a Johann.

—algunas cosas. No recuerdo todo lo que vivimos pero sí bastante. Recuerdo cuando llegué aquí, también la patética declaración que te hice…

—para mí no fue patética.

—Recuerdo al imbécil de Jacob y algunas cosas con mis tíos y primos —fruncí el ceño—. Llegando recordé el accidente. Pero no recuerdo como aprendí a manejar, tampoco el colegio o el festejo al que fui el día que mi nana murió.

—Son cosas que irán llegando poco a poco —dijo acariciando mis cabellos.

— ¿Qué paso el día del accidente? Le pregunté a mi padre pero él no supo o no quiso decirme.

—había aceite en la carretera y nos coleamos, también le pasó lo mismo al camionero que chocó contra nosotros. A mí no me pasó nada, cuando te vi inconsciente, sangrando por la cabeza… me aterré. No podía ver si respirabas, parecías… muerto —murmuró Bella.

»Papá nos encontró, iba camino al hospital prácticamente iba detrás de nosotros. Llamó una ambulancia y me sacó pero a ti no podía moverte, estabas atrapado y tenía miedo de lastimarte.

»Cuando llegaron los bomberos y la ambulancia, consiguieron sacarte pero habías perdido mucha sangre, estabas inconsciente y el hombro y la rodilla estaban sangrando y en posiciones que si las hubieras visto te habrías desmayado.

»A ti te llevaron en la ambulancia y mi padre me llevó a mí. Estaba tan asustada por saber cómo estabas que cuando tuvieron que hacerme la cesárea, me anestesiaron completa porque no podía calmarme.

»Cuando desperté, tenía mi mente dividida entre tú y Johann. Johann era tan pequeño… como era prematuro tuvo que estar en una incubadora. Por otro lado, tú estabas en coma y no había signos de que despertaras.

»Tu padre llegó y no se despegaba de ti. Estaba derrumbado y cuando creía que estaba solo lloraba y lloraba hasta que se cansaba y no le salían más lágrimas. Carlisle tenía que sacarlo arrastrándolo, prácticamente, para que comiera algo y se diera un baño. Bueno, de tal palo, tal astilla.

»A la semana entre Carlisle y él decidieron que lo mejor para ti era llevarte a Chicago. Tu padre movió sus influencias y consiguieron llevarte. Carlisle fue con ustedes y un par de enfermeros. Esme también quería ir pero decidió quedarse con los chicos.

—yo… —murmuré jadeante—. Pasó tanto…

—sí, y en tan poco tiempo —Bella paso una mano por mi mejilla—. Cuando Carlisle nos llamó diciendo que habías despertado, te juro que volví a la vida y luego, cuando dijo que no nos recordabas volví a morir. Aunque después de reflexionar un poco, me di cuenta que al menos estabas vivo, recuperándote.

—creo que mi mal humor se debía al hecho de que sentía que algo me faltaba. Aparte del hecho que no podía hacer nada sin ayuda o depender de un bastón para caminar. Sin olvidar que tenía siete meses que no recordaba en lo absoluto y no tenía a mi nana.

—Volverte a enterar que tu nana estaba muerta debió haber sido horrible —susurró Bella.

—Si… —murmuré—. Fue como si me hubieran arrojado un balde de agua helada. Estaba buscándote en realidad cuando de pronto me encontré metiendo el número de seguro social de Sonia.

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio hasta que Bella se levantó de la cama.

— ¿quieres comer algo? —me preguntó.

—no mucho.

—Te prepararé un sándwich de los que tanto te gustan —me sonrió antes de salir de la habitación.

Me quedé acostado con Johann frente a mí. Nos observábamos y tratábamos de memorizar nuestros rostros. Definitivamente el bebé era todo Bella. Incluso tenía el lunar en el lóbulo de la oreja, tal cual como lo tenía su madre.

 **¡Hola! ¡hola!**

 **¡Por sin se reencontraron! este Edward es un loco, pero, no se ustedes, lo amo así.**

 **¿Que les pareció el capitulo?**

 **Quiero agradecer a las chicas que dejaron reviews la semana pasada.**

 **También, como siempre, a mi querida Babi Cullen que siempre esta allí cuando más la necesito.**

 **Ok, nos quedan un capitulo y el epilogo. ¿Seria mucho pedir llegar a los 85 o mas reviews?**

 **Recuerden dejar sus reviews para saber sus opiniones. Tambien para saber si quieren el outtake o si hay un punto que dejé inconcluso.**

 **saludos**

 **jnnfrmrz :)**

 **grupo de facebook: fanfics jnnfrmrz**


	25. Chapter 25

**Lamentablemente, la mayoría de los personajes no me pertenecen. Solo la historia y Johann me pertenecen.**

 **Capitulo 24**

—Edward, despierta.

No quería despertar, soñaba que huía de chicago para reencontrarme con Bella y con Johann quien era el bebé más bonito que había visto.

—Edward, tu padre acaba de llamar y espera que tengas una buena excusa de porque huiste así de casa.

Abrí un poco los ojos y al enfocarlos me encontré con Johann quien dormía plácidamente.

¡No había sido un sueño!

— ¡Bella! —exclamé levantándome de la cama como un resorte.

Ella me observó asustada.

La tomé entre mis brazos y la abracé fuertemente mientras le daba besos por todo el rostro.

—pensaba que había sido un sueño. Te amo —le sonreí.

—También te amo —me sonrió—. Y como te amo, te digo que mejor te apresuras y vas para casa de tus tíos donde tu padre te espera para una reprimenda épica.

Gemí con dolor, ciertamente, la reprimenda de mi padre sería épica.

Lo que no entendía era como se había enterado tan rápido. Se suponía que debía llegar a casa, ver que no estaba allí, llamarme, llamar a todo el mundo, ir a la floristería o que se yo y por ultimo pensar que me había venido a Forks.

¡Demonios!

Ayudé a Bella con Johann y mis cosas y partimos a la casa de mis tíos. Charlie había vendido la vieja camioneta de Bella para comprarle un auto "más nuevo" y con un asiento trasero donde colocar la sillita de Johann.

Con cada metro que rodábamos, los recuerdos si hacían más nítidos, si bien por lograba recordar algunas (bastantes) historias que me contaba Bella, las que si lograba recordar me sacaban una sonrisa, y también hacia que me cabeza doliera un poco.

Juro que me dio miedo entrar a la casa de mis tíos. Primero porque sería otro choque que podría hacer que volvieran algunos recuerdos, es decir, más dolor de cabeza. Segundo, mi padre me mataría.

Saqué a Johann de su silla y el bolso con sus cosas, a pesar de los reclamos de Bella. Podía caminar sin el bastó, no mucho por si lo suficiente para caminar los metros que nos faltaban para llegar a la puerta de la casa y otros para el mullido y cómodo sofá de mis tíos.

Sí, me dolía la rodilla pero mi orgullo no me permitía mostrarle a Bella un joven lesionado y dependiente de un palo para poder caminar.

Apenas llegamos a la puerta mi tía nos abrió la puerta para envolverme en un raro abrazo donde los dos le hicimos espacio a Johann para no apretarlo. Se parecía mucho a los abrazos que debíamos darle a Bella cuando estaba embarazada.

— ¡Edward! ¡Mírate, cielo! ¡Te ves muy bien! —exclamó tía Esme pasando sus manos por mis brazos y con lagrimas (espero que de alegría) en los ojos.

—si bueno, me siento gordo por estar todo el día inactivo en la casa, me prohibieron terminantemente subirme a una patineta, patines, bicicleta o hacer algún deporte que implique usar mucho la rodilla. Mi deporte favorito en estos momentos es el "zapping" frente al televisor —dije encogiéndome de hombros.

—sí, cariño. Estas gordísimo —dijo mi tía rodando los ojos—. Apuesto a que en Chicago te la pasas con el estomago vacío y comiendo una miseria.

—Más o menos —le sonreí.

—me alegro que estés mejor, cielo. Estaba muy preocupada por ti —dijo antes de besar mi mejilla—. Pasen, pasen. No podemos dejar que Johann pesque un resfriado.

Al entrar a la sala, nos encontramos con mi padre que tenía una cara de los mil demonios. Estaba frito.

—vaya pero si es Edward —exclamó apenas me vio—. Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí.

—creo que el sorprendido soy yo.

Juro que no quería decir eso, esas palabras salieron sin permiso y no pude detenerlas.

— ¿de verdad? —Alzó una ceja—. Dejémonos de juegos. Mi asistente y yo te vimos en el aeropuerto y me preguntó si ese eras tú, me reí de ella "Anna, ¿estás loca? Edward está en casa, tal vez salió a la floristería. Pero ¿en el aeropuerto? ¡Por favor, Anna! Él no tomaría un avión solo, en su estado actual y mucho menos sin avisarme.

« ¡Y mira lo que me encuentro! Mi hijo tomó un avión, sin avisarme y con un bastón para ayudarse a caminar porque aparte del dolor según sufre, la rodilla no soporta su peso y se le disloca. Además está el hecho de que apenas recuerda su vida este ultimo año. ¡¿En que estabas pensando, Edward?! No hace falta responder ¡porque no pensaste!

—yo… —susurré bajando la mirada. Me sentía como un niño de cinco años.

— ¡tú nada! Haces las cosas por impulso y no tomas en cuenta las consecuencias que puede traer a tu vida. ¿Que crees que te hubiera pasado si tenias un recuerdo de esos que te noquean, como el del otro día? —Mi padre estaba rojo de la rabia y yo debía estar pálido como un fantasma—. Para colmo dejaste tu maldito teléfono sobre tu cama.

— ¿lo dejé? —pregunté mientras revisa en el bolso de la laptop donde debía estar.

Oh, oh.

Cuando mi padre lo sacó de su bolsillo juro que pensé que me lo pegaría por la cabeza.

Iba a morir.

—debería llevarte de regreso a Chicago y encerrarte de por vida —gruñó mi padre—. Carlisle, ¿me permites usar tu oficina un rato? Tengo que hablar de algo muy importante con mi hijo.

Su tono lúgubre me hizo temer.

Oh, cielos. De verdad iba a morir.

No me había dado cuenta que mi tío estaba en la sala hasta que mi padre lo nombró.

Le entregué a Bella el bebé y ella me entregó mi bastón. Seguí a mi tío y mi padre hasta el estudio del primero, después que mi tío me dijera que estaba feliz de verme y verme bien. Nos dejó solos.

Tragué en seco, asustado por lo que venía.

—Siéntate —me ordenó.

Hice lo que me ordenó y nos quedamos observándonos por un rato.

—yo… me sentía agobiado, estresado en la casa y el estúpido perico no dejaba de chillar… lo siento. Tienes razón no pensé al venirme —dije fijando la mirada en mi regazo.

Mi padre asintió con seriedad y siguió observándome en silencio.

—se que castigarte no va revertir lo que hiciste, tampoco te voy a sermonear sobre toda esta situación. Quiero que reflexiones lo que has hecho, que tomes en cuenta tus errores y no los repitas.

—Sí, señor —murmuré realmente arrepentido.

—de todas maneras, trabajaras por la empresa por dos meses, contando los fines de semana haciendo un modelo de un programa de seguridad informático. Si me gusta, lo implementaré y tiene que ser a prueba de ti.

—oh vamos, ¿Cómo va a ser a prueba de mí si seré yo quien lo cree?

—ya buscaras la manera, de lo contrario volverás a hacer otro.

— ¿y si finjo que no puedo ingresar? —le pregunté, la mirada que me dio me aterró—. Está bien.

—ahora, vayamos a un asunto más importante. ¿Estás seguro que quieres hacerte cargo de Bella y su hijo? Se requiere gran responsabilidad y cambiar muchas cosas en sus vidas, significa que uno trabaja mientras el otro cuida del bebé, aun tienen que estudiar y con un bebé es más difícil.

—estoy consciente de ello, tengo las floristerías. Puedo manejarlas junto con Johann cuando Bella este estudiando. Cuando ella termine, entraré a la universidad y si ella quiere puede encargarse de las floristerías mientras cuida de Johann. O si quiere trabajar en otro sitio sé que podremos pagar una guardería. Ya veremos —dije con seriedad—. Quiero hacer las cosas como son por lo que no me tendrás pidiéndote ayuda por todo.

—entiendo que quieras a Bella, pero no por eso vas a hacerte cargo de un niño que no es tuyo.

—según tío Carlisle tú te enamoraste y casi te casas con una chica que tenía un hijo de otro tipo, y lo hubieras hecho si no la hubieras conseguido en tu cama con dicho tipo.

—Tienes un argumento para todo —dijo mi padre entrecerrando los ojos—. Le darías una paliza a mi abogado.

—Tal vez estudie abogacía —dije encogiéndome de hombros. La verdad es que aun no sabía que estudiar. Tenía Julliard, pero aún no había definido nada.

—es tú decisión. Si te gusta, ve por él —sonrió mi padre—. Tal vez así dejes de hackear mi computadora.

—Sigue —me burlé.

Cuando salimos del despacho de mi tío, nos dirigimos a la sala donde los demás nos esperaban. Mientras bajábamos las escaleras mi padre me comentaba sobre los nuevos videojuegos que se estaban desarrollando cuando mi rodilla izquierda cedió y caí sobre mi trasero en la escalera.

El dolor de mi trasero no fue nada comparado con el de mi rodilla. ¡Diablos! ¡Me estaba matando del dolor!

Quería hacerme el fuerte y no llorar pero olvídenlo estoy en todo mi derecho, es más, me estaba mareando del dolor.

Apenas vi a mi tío tratando de auxiliarme dijo algo y después un dolor infernal.

Resulta que me había dislocado la rodilla cuando esta se fue y me hizo caer.

Por suerte no me desmaye pero la cara de mi padre tenía un toque burlón.

—menos mal que te pasó aquí y no en el aeropuerto ¿verdad? —me preguntó con una de sus cínicas sonrisitas.

Rodé los ojos y le tendí los brazos a Bella para que me diera a Johann. Estaba sentado en el sofá con el pie apoyado en la mesita de café y la rodilla en un pequeño puf con una bolsa de gel frio alrededor.

—hola Johann. ¿Ves al viejo con cara de payaso? —Tuve que reír al ver como Johann abría la boca mientras lo alzaba sobre mi cabeza—. Ese es tu abuelo, cuando estés grande te enseñaré como sacarlo de quicio.

—Y yo te enseñaré como hacer llorar a tu padre —dijo mi padre mientras se levantaba y colocaba una mano sobre mi rodilla lesionada.

— ¡¿estás loco?! —Grité adolorido, por suerte había bajado a Johann a mi regazo—. ¿Qué tal si te golpeo con un bate en la rodilla para que veas lo que se siente?

Mi padre no hizo más que reírse y salir hacia la cocina donde mis tíos se encontraban.

—me alegro que te la lleves bien con tu padre y me alegro mucho mas de que estés aquí —dijo Bella antes de darme un beso en los labios.

—Yo también me alegro —le sonreí.

—Digan whisky —saltó Alice y sin darnos tiempo tomó la fotografía. ¿De dónde salió? No tengo la más mínima idea.

Después de eso fuimos sometidos a una lluvia de fotografías, Alice era un verdadero fastidio cuando se lo proponía.

—Dame eso —dije quitando le la cámara, observé a Bella con una sonrisa antes de decirle—: ¿follow me?

Fin

 **¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?**

 **Esta historia llegó a su fin. Estoy tan triste como ustedes. Pero aun queda un largo epilogo.**

 **¿Que les pareció el capitulo y la historia como tal?**

 **Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, sus "me gusta" en facebook, llegamos a los 74 reviews.**

 **Recuerden que para el outtake debemos llegar a los 85.**

 **Muchísimas gracias a Babi por todo su apoyo incondicional en todo.**

 **Sin mas que decir, me despido.**

 **Saludos,**

 **Jnnfrmrz**

 **Facebook group: fanfics jnnfrmrz**


	26. Epilogo

**Lamentablemente, la mayoría de los personajes no me pertenecen. Solo la historia y Johann me pertenecen.**

 **Epilogo.**

No sé de dónde sacan energías los niños para pasar todo el día saltando de un lado a otro, gritando y haciendo travesuras. Que yo recuerde, yo no era así. Tal vez un poco.

Llevaba todo el día siguiéndolo por el zoológico, me dolía la rodilla y estaba cansado. Pero todo sea por el pequeño bandido que tenía delante.

— ¡papi, mira! ¡Es enorme! —exclamó Johann señalando la jirafa que estaba frente a nosotros.

—Si —le sonreí observándola.

Estar en el Lincoln Park Zoo me traía gratos recuerdos de mi infancia. Me la pasaba metido aquí en vacaciones y mi nana siempre me preguntaba cuando me aburriría. Era mi lugar favorito en todo Chicago. Y lo seguía siendo.

Siempre que venía me llevaba un animal de felpa, tenía prácticamente todo el zoológico en estos. Como siempre mi madre se encargó de amargar mi vida y en ese entonces botó todos y cada uno de mis peluches.

— ¿puedo tocarla?

— ¿ves que este en la granja de contacto? —pregunté como respuesta.

—no…

—Entonces no puedes —le sonreí.

Johann soltó un quejido de disgusto y se cruzó de brazos enfurruñado, lo cual no fue por mucho tiempo ya que el cuidador de la jirafa apareció con un balde lleno de zanahorias diciendo que los niños podían dárselas. ¿Qué hizo el maduro de mi hijo? Me sacó la lengua y corrió hacia el cuidador. Si fuera hijo mío no se pareciera tanto, creo recordar varias oportunidades que le hice así a Sonia cuando yo salía ganando.

—tendrás que decirle a tu padre que te suba a sus hombros. Eres muy pequeño para alimentar a la jirafa —escuché al cuidador decirle a Johann.

Me acerqué bajo la triste mirada de Johann, quien me miraba como cachorro bajo la lluvia. Esa carita no era para convencerme de subirse a mis hombros, esa carita era porque sabía que me dolía la maldita rodilla y no podría subirlo. O eso creía él.

—Ven aquí, enano —le dije extendiéndole mi mano derecha. Con tristeza la tomó y se acercó a mí.

Soltó un gritito de sorpresa cuando lo alcé con ambas manos para llevarlo a mis hombros. Trastabillé un poco pero Bella me sostuvo por la cintura para estabilizarme.

—Gracias —le dice dándole un beso en la mejilla.

El cuidador le tendió una zanahoria a Johann y él, emocionado, se la tendió a la jirafa quien la envolvió con la lengua y la llevó al interior de su boca.

Johann rió nervioso cuando la jirafa le tocó los dedos con los labios.

—ya, papi. Bájame —pidió.

— ¿estás seguro?

—mmm… si…

— ¿le podría dar otra zanahoria a mi hijo, por favor? —le pregunté al cuidador, amablemente asintió y le entregó dos más a Johann.

— ¿estás bien? —me susurró Bella al oído.

—podría estar mejor, pero sí —le contesté.

Cuando bajé a Johann de mi hombro, él insistió en ir a sentarnos un rato.

Una vez sentados, insistió en comprar con su mamá algo de tomar mientras yo los esperaba sentado, podía verlo vigilándome mientras esperaban a ser atendidos en el kiosco.

Sí, cuando esté anciano, Johann seguía cuidándome así, trataría lo más posible de no incordiarle la vida y ser un manso corderito.

Siempre estaba pendiente de si me dolía la rodilla o si me sentía mal. Hacia un mes me había dado un cólico terrible y le dio un susto a mi padre cuando lo llamó hecho un mar de lágrimas diciendo que me estaba muriendo. Culpo de eso al maldito gato que se murió de un ataque justamente cuando lo traía de la escuela. Me imagino que me retorcía igual que el endemoniado gato y por eso pensó que me iba a morir.

Y si se preguntan dónde estaba Bella ese día. Pues, ella estaba con las chicas, celebrando que, por fin, Emmett le había pedido matrimonio a Rosalie.

Johann de por si era atento a nosotros y desde ese día era, hasta cierto punto, insoportable.

¡Y con solo 5 años!

—papi, aquí está tu agua —dijo Johann subiéndose a mi pierna derecha.

—Gracias, hijo —dije besando su cabello—. ¿Vamos para al acuario ahora o estas cansado?

—Mmm… ¿no te duele mucho la rodilla?

—hijo, es tú día. Si quieres ir al acuario, vamos al acuario. De mamá es quien deberíamos preocuparnos pero le alquilamos una silla de ruedas para llevarla y todo resuelto —dije abrazándolo.

—me alquilas una silla de ruedas y te dejo como el otro día en la cocina de papá ¿recuerdas? —reclamó Bella alzando una ceja.

Me estremecí, como no acordarme. Fue el segundo dolor más horrible que he tenido en la vida. El primero se lo ganó el maldito cólico.

— ¿Cómo dejaste a papi el otro día, mami?

Bella se ruborizo por la pregunta. Y fui yo quien se encargó de ponerla más en ridículo contándole a Johann lo que había hecho su madre.

— ¡mami! ¡Eso no se hace! —Chilló Johann—. ¿Y si me dejabas sin hermanitos?

— ¡Johann! —exclamé por lo sutil que había sido el niño y él optó por llevarse las manos a la boca entre sorprendido por sus propias palabras y divertido.

Y sí, a su muy temprana edad tuvimos que explicarle de donde venían los bebés. No nos creyó ninguna de las sutiles formas que utilizamos y no nos dejó tranquilos hasta que le dijimos (a groso modo) sobre el origen de los bebes.

¡El bandido hizo sonrojar a Esme cuando le dijo que no quería excusas sobre cigüeñas, abejitas y todo eso!

A cada uno nos toco nuestro pedacito de vergüenza.

Me dolía la rodilla… apenas podía afincar la pierna.

— ¿estás bien? —me susurró Bella a mi lado mientras Johann iba delante de nosotros observando todo a su alrededor.

—si… solo que ha sido un duro día ¿y tú? ¿No estás cansada? —le pregunté acariciando su vientre de cuatro meses y medio.

—Estoy bien —me sonrió—, y tu pequeña está más que feliz. Al parecer tendremos otra adoradora de los animales.

Me reí con ella y le di un beso en la mejilla antes de prestarle atención a nuestro hijo.

Caminamos tranquilamente por el acuario observando los peces.

Decir que Johann estaba contento era poco. Estaba eufórico, extasiado.

Esta noche no me dejaría dormir, estaba seguro que hablaría hasta quedarse afónico y aun así seguiría.

El teléfono de Bella sonó con el tono _Psicosis_ , haciendo que ambos rodáramos los ojos pero por situaciones diferentes.

—otra vez cambiaste el tono de llamada de Jacob —me reclamó—. Entiendo que lo odies, yo tampoco lo quiero pero no tienes permitido tomar mi teléfono y ponerle esos tonos de películas de terror para cuando él llama.

Después de la breve reprimenda contestó el teléfono con los labios fruncidos.

Jacob había sido un verdadero dolor de cabeza. Bella tenía que pelear la manutención de Johann cada mes. Pero el muy imbécil criticaba todo lo que Bella hacia por el niño. "esa escuela no es adecuada para él", "está muy delgado", "que no puedes comprarle ropa, parece un mendigo".

Exigía sus horas de visita y los días que podía pasar con él. Pero cuando lo tenía no hacía más que tratarlo con desinterés.

Más de una vez tuve que arrullar a Johann y secar sus lágrimas. Y más de una vez le dejé un ojo morado al perro ese.

A pesar de su corta edad, Johann entendía que su padre no lo quería y ya comenzaba a hacerse inmune a sus desplantes.

A pesar de su corta edad, Johann sabía que su madre lo amaba y puedo decir que incluso más que a mí, lo cual no me molestaba. ¿Cómo? Si yo lo amaba más que a Bella.

Ese pequeño era nuestro mundo y ahora tendría una hermanita que lo adoraría, como también la íbamos a adorar a ella.

Johann me llamaba "papi" o "papá" la mayoría de las veces y "padrino" o "Edward" cuando estaba molesto conmigo. Y cada vez que me llamaba "papi" mi pecho se hinchaba de orgullo.

—Hola —escuché la voz de mi pequeño, tenía el teléfono de Bella pegado al oído y el ceño fruncido—. Gracias. Sí, estamos en el acuario y también fuimos al zoológico —hizo una pausa mientras escuchaba—. Sí, papi me lo dio antes de salir de casa del abuelo Eddie. Si, si me gusto. Es solo que… es idéntico al que me regalaste en navidad… —dijo con voz queda—. Mami me regaló un libro y papi el juego que quería, además me dijo que iríamos a donde quisiera —hizo otra pausa—. ¿No podemos ir a otro lugar? no me gustan los payasos y tampoco la comida de caza —su frente se arrugó, y yo que creía que sería imposible—. Por favor… —rogó haciendo un puchero. Su miraba se posó en la mía con esa carita de cachorrito bajo la lluvia—. Papi, habla con él y dile que no me gusta el restaurante donde me quiere llevar…

¡Dios! Johann estaba a punto de llorar ¡y en su cumpleaños!

—Perro —gruñí a modo de amable saludo.

—Cojo —me responde el muy maldito.

—al menos con operación y terapia me recupero. Tú, en cambio, ni lavándote el cerebro —le respondí—. Ahora, ¿es que no puedes entender que a Johann no le gusta ese restaurante de mala muerte donde lo llevas? Le tiene miedo a esos horrorosos payasos que tienen allí y la última vez que lo llevaste allí amaneció con una infección estomacal que lo tuvo vomitando todo el día, pero puede que no lo recuerdes porque ni te apareciste si quiera para saber cómo estaba, ni siquiera respondiste el mensaje que Bella te escribió diciendo que tuvimos que llevarlo al hospital.

—pues eso es lo que puedo pagar dado que casi todo mi sueldo se va en engordar tu billetera.

—te puedo hacer un trabajo detallado de lo que entra en la cuenta de Johann y lo que sale, con facturas y todo, para que veas que ese dinero se toca solo para algo de Johann. Además, no necesito tu dinero le he dicho a Bella montones de veces que no necesitamos nada tuyo pero la abogada insiste en que debes contribuir con el niño —dije molesto.

—dile al mocoso que pasaré buscándolo el sábado temprano.

—pues tendrás que esperar porque estaremos aquí dos semanas más —me alejé de Bella y Johann—. Mira Jacob, ambos sabemos que no quieres a Johann, incluso el niño lo sabe. Todo esto lo haces para molestar a Bella y porque tu padre si quiere al niño, por eso es que lo buscas, porque tu padre te obliga.

—claro que no me quiere, al mocoso le gustan las cosas caras que ustedes le dan. Si yo le doy algo lo desprecia porque no vale cientos de dólares.

—no seas estúpido, Jacob. Johann aprecia todo lo que se le regala pero también tiene un límite. ¿Cómo es posible que le des un regalo tan espantoso y que para colmo le des uno idéntico para su cumpleaños? En ningún momento te dijo que no le gustaba, Johann es tan bueno que te dijo que le gustaba incluso cuando les tiene pánico a los payasos —estaba tan molesto. Ese maldito zoquete no hacía más que arruinarle el día a mi hijo—. Hazle el favor, Jacob, de prestarle un poco de atención, que es lo único que él pide. ¿Crees que es bonito que tu padre te ignore? ¿Crees que será fácil resarcirte de tu error cuando él esté grande y no quiera saber nada de ti?

—lo que haga con mi hijo no es tu problema.

—claro que sí es mi problema porque aunque no sea de sangre también es mi hijo —exclamé—. Mira Jacob si lo que te duele es gastar tu mísero dinero, mañana te transferiré para que lleves a Johann a donde quiera y te quedas con el sobrante. No voy a permitir que Johann vuelva a enfermar porque lo lleves a ese antro de mala muerte.

—Yo no necesito tus limosnas —y sin más me cortó.

Expulsé todo el aire de mis pulmones y me dirigí a donde Bella y Johann me esperaban.

— ¿Por qué esa cara, hijo? —le pregunté alborotando sus cabellos castaños.

—Jake no me va a llevar a ese horrible lugar a comer ¿verdad?

—no, no lo hará. Y si lo hace le patearé el trasero —le guiñé un ojo a lo que él soltó una risita.

Seguimos recorriendo el acuario, viendo los peces y riéndonos con las ocurrencias de Johann quien estaba en plan de imitar a los peces que veía. Algo me decía que tendríamos un maratón de películas de animales donde las más relevantes serian "Buscando a Nemo" y "Madagascar" esta noche.

Me encantaba verlo fascinado por las exhibiciones, como se le iluminaban los ojos cuando veía algún pez que reconocía.

— ¡papi, mira cuantos Nemos! —exclamó—. Los de este lado se llaman Marlin Jr. Y los de aquel lado, Coral Jr.

Sí, se sabe la película de memoria. Por consiguiente, yo también.

De los peces pasamos los mamíferos marinos, mis favoritos eran las orcas y las focas. Pero a Johann le llamaron la atención los pingüinos.

—ellos son las únicas aves que no vuelan ¿lo sabías? —le pregunté observando a los pingüinos andar.

—Papi, los avestruces y los kiwis tampoco vuelan —dijo Johann rodando los ojos.

— ¿de verdad? —me hice el sorprendido—. Espera, ¿kiwi no es la fruta que mamá te da de desayuno?

Johann y Bella rieron divertidos.

Saliendo del Lincoln Park, Johann nos arrastró hasta la tienda de souvenirs para que le compráramos un (sí, claro) recuerdo de su visita al zoo y el acuario.

No puedo decir si mi hijo estuvo más emocionado por lo que vio en el zoológico y acuario o por todo lo que había en la tienda.

Johann corría de un lugar a otro tomando muñecos de felpa y soltando el anterior. Cada vez que veía uno que le sorprendía chillaba y nos llamaba para que lo viéramos.

La dependiente nos miraba divertida mientras seguíamos a Johann por todo el local.

A la hora de pagar Bella abrió exageradamente los ojos al ver el monto y Johann me miró avergonzado.

—papi, te juro que no voy a pedirte más juguetes hasta navidad —murmuró.

—es tu cumpleaños, campeón. No te preocupes por eso —le sonreí antes de pasarle la tarjeta de crédito a la dependiente.

Sabía que no iba a pedirme juguetes por un tiempo. Era igual que su madre.

Después de pagar nos dirigimos al apartamento de mi padre donde nos esperaba una fiesta sorpresa. Si no fuera por Johann, me hubiera ido a la cama de una vez. Estaba cansado y la rodilla me dolía a horrores.

Según mi tío podían operarme la rodilla para reparar el daño. Pero desde el pequeño accidente con la asistente de mi madre le había agarrado un poco de aversión a las anestesias. No era lo mismo pero no quería arriesgarme.

Bajé todas las bolsas de peluches y aunque Johann me pidió algunas para ayudarme, me negué asegurándole que estaba bien y que podía con todo.

Tomamos el ascensor y una vez en el piso la puerta se abrió para mostrarnos una imagen muy peculiar.

Mis tíos, mis primos y mi padre tenían orejas de animales, al igual que lo niños de los vecinos que habíamos invitado.

El apartamento parecía una jungla, llena de plantas de plástico y naturales. Habían movido el termostato para que estuviera cálido e incluso el ambiente estaba húmedo. También escuchaba al maldito perico chillando por algún lado de la estancia.

— ¡sorpresa! —exclamaron todos.

La reacción de Johann fue digna de grabar, abrió los ojos a más no poder para luego gritar de emoción y abrazar a mi padre.

— ¡gracias! —dijo emocionado mientras iba a abrazar mis tíos.

Tía Esme le colocó unas orejas de león y su gorrito de cumpleañero. Decir que estaba emocionado era poco.

Cuando se fue con los vecinos a jugar mis tíos y mi padre se acercaron a nosotros.

—largo día ¿no? —comentó mi padre con una sonrisa.

—Larguísima —exclamó Bella.

— ¿Por qué no vas a descansar un rato? —Le pregunté apretando su mano—. No te preocupes por nada. Todo está resuelto y prometo llamarte para los juegos y la torta.

—pero…

—Cariño, es mejor que descanses un rato, por el bebé —dijo mi tío poniendo una mano en el vientre de mi esposa.

—Está bien —soltó resignada—. Tú también deberías venir —agregó viéndome.

—Nah… estoy bien —le sonreí—. Ve a descansar.

Después de darle un beso en la frente, Bella se dirigió hacia nuestra habitación.

Mis primos me dieron un coctel y todos nos fuimos a sentar en los muebles de la sala. Alice no paraba de tomar fotos, creo que se estaba tomando su carrera de fotógrafo muy enserio.

—No sabes lo que nos costó armar todo esto —dijo Emmett alzando las manos para abarcarlo todo.

— ¡sí! No sabes lo difícil que fue mover a Emmett para que nos viniera a ayudar, él creía que con la jungla se acomodaría sola —protestó Alice—. Estoy exhausta, pero valió la pena.

—gracias por todo su trabajo, chicos. Trabajaron mucho —les sonreí.

—bueno, todo sea por Johann ¿no? —sonrió Rosalie.

Seguimos charlando y riendo de las anécdotas que contaban. Debido a que estaban en la universidad no podíamos vernos mucho pero la fiesta de Johann y navidad eran fechas que no se eludían y todos nos reuníamos donde fuera que Bella, Johann y yo nos encontráramos.

Habíamos comprado un pequeño apartamento para los tres, en Seattle, cerca de la universidad. Estábamos planeando mudarnos a otro para cuando Bella diera a luz, ya habíamos hecho el negocio y estábamos esperando que las habitaciones estuvieran listas para mudarnos.

Mi padre nos había ayudado a pagar el nuevo apartamento y una vez que vendiéramos el nuestro le pagaríamos. No queríamos pero había tenido un gran problema con las flores de la tienda y mientras solucionaba mi padre decidió ayudarme.

Cuando no estábamos en Seattle, podíamos estar bien sea en Forks o en Chicago. Las visitas a Chicago eran más por trabajo que por esparcimiento, ya que por lo general estaba allí asistiendo a las reuniones legales de la empresa de mi padre donde hacía practicas de las cuales hacía informes y los entregaba para créditos extra. Mi padre se burlaba diciendo nunca me había visto estudiando tanto.

Además a veces surgían problemas en las floristerías que necesitaban de mi asistencia. Tenía encargados sensacionales pero no todo podían resolverlo ellos.

Más tarde, Bella apareció bañada y vestida con ropa cómoda, lista para ayudar a Esme con los niños y mandarme a que tomara un baño.

— ¡ay, primo! ¡Eres un sometido! —Se burló Emmett—. Te dejas mandar por tu mujercita que no te llega a la barbilla.

—amor, no hables mucho que no hay mas sometido que tú —le sonrió Rosalie con maldad.

Me reí de él y me dirigí al baño cojeando. Estar sentado en el sofá solo me había engarrotado la rodilla izquierda haciendo que me doliera aun más de lo que ya me dolía.

Después de una ducha, me vestí con algo cómodo y salí para reunirme con mi esposa, quien les llevaba refrescos a los niños, le ayudé y una vez listos nos sentamos en un sofá.

Johann se arrojó sobre mí con fuerza y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas. Era muy normal en él estas muestras de cariño, cualquiera que nos viera diría que nos estábamos peleando pero solo era un juego. Logré tomarle las manos con una de las mías y con la otra comencé mi contraataque con mas cosquillas.

— ¡no! —río mientras pataleaba—. ¡Me rindo! ¡Me rindo!

—no te escuché, hijo ¿Qué dijiste?

— ¡no más, papi! ¡No más! —gritó entre risas.

¿Cómo se acaba una batalla de cosquillas como esta? Fácil. Johann me dio un puntapié en la rodilla que me hizo ver estrellas.

Olviden el maldito cólico, los golpes en la rodilla eran el dolor más fuerte que había recibido en mi vida.

— ¡papi! Perdón, no quise golpearte. Lo siento —lloriqueo Johann.

—Está bien, hijo. No es nada —dije con una sonrisa forzada—. Ve a jugar con tus amigos, de verdad, no es nada.

—Mmm... Está bien —digo con un puchero y salió corriendo hacia sus amigos.

Me dejé caer de lado en el sofá con un quejido.

— ¿alguien puede ser tal amable de traerme un analgésico fuerte? Siento como si me hubiera partido un hueso.

—no puedes tomar analgésicos habiendo bebido alcohol —dijo mi tío apenado.

—Mátenme —lloriqueé. Sentía una terrible punzada en la rodilla.

—sigue bebiendo, así se te olvida el dolor —rió mi padre.

El alcohol no quitaba o disminuía el dolor, pero por lo menos me distraía del dolor de la rodilla.

Después que los niños se fueran y Johann se fuera a dormir, nosotros nos quedamos hablando (y bebiendo) un rato más.

Bella comenzó a acariciar mi cabello, la suave caricia estaba haciendo que me quedara dormido.

—amor, vamos a dormir —me susurró Bella.

—mmm... —gruñí—. Aquí estoy bien.

—no, aquí no estás bien. Estás incomodo y más tarde parecerás un viejo gruñón con problemas de artritis —dijo Bella halándome de un brazo.

—no... Déjame aquí.

Mis amigos estaban igual que yo. Tirados en los sofás vueltos nada y casi dormidos.

Como no íbamos a estar así si nos habíamos bebido todas las botellas que había en el apartamento. Si no me daba un coma etílico ahora no me daría nunca.

—vamos, hijo.

— ¡no...! —exclamé metiéndome mas en el sofá.

Al final, me llevaron a rastras hasta mi habitación. Estaba realmente ebrio, más ebrio de lo que nunca en mi vida había estado.

—Buenas noches, mi amado borrachito —escuché que dijo Bella antes de sumirme en la inconsciencia.

La resaca fue terrible, y el dolor en la rodilla aun más pero nada de eso importaba, solo importaba que mi hijo estuviera feliz.

 **¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?**

 **¿Qué les puedo decir? Llegamos al final de esta historia.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y la historia como tal.**

 **Amé a este Edward tanto como amé al de Detalles Ignorados y que se acabe me genera sentimientos encontrados.**

 **Quiero agradecer a cada todos por sus comentarios tanto aquí como en Facebook.**

 **También quiero agradecer a mi mejor amiga Babi Cullen, quien a pesar de estar tan lejos, siempre está al alcance de un mensaje.**

 **Recuerden, que estaremos en contacto por mi grupo en Facebook: fanfics jnnfmrz.**

 **Y comenzaré a escribir el outtake, así que pronto estaré de regreso.**

 **Saludos.**

 **Jnnfmrz**


End file.
